


The Healing Of Zelda Spellman

by KendraBC



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraBC/pseuds/KendraBC
Summary: Zelda Spellman has lost a lot currently and throughout her life. But during one night she was granted something that she thought she would never have again and with that she started her journey of healing.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am super nervous about this but I just had to write it. I had to give Zelda a better ending and a way for her to get through all she has been through and for her to heal. I hope you like the story and please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!

It’s been two weeks since they have all suffered the devastating loss of Sabrina. Each remaining Spellman felt such a feeling of sorrow and dread. They worried that it would never go away. Hilda and her husband Dr. Cee moved into Spellman Mortuary so the family could all be together. This night was just like any other night since Sabrina’s passing. Well, that’s at least what everyone thought. Zelda was finishing up for the day at the academy and soon she would find Ambrose so they can make their way home for the night. Dr. Cee was finishing up with his final customer for the day. And Hilda was at home preparing dinner for her family and her family’s arrival. Hilda was setting the table when she felt a shift in the air. Hilda put the dishes she had in her hands onto the table and took a look around. She saw that nothing was amiss so she continued to set the table.

Outside the Spellman Mortuary, a young woman appeared out of thin air. She had no idea how she got there or where she was. Last thing she remembered she was in her room at home and now all of a sudden she is outside with surroundings she doesn’t recognize. She took a few deep breaths then looked around to take in her surroundings. She turned around and saw a house down the driveway, she saw a graveyard and to her left, she saw a sign that said “Spellman Mortuary.” She didn’t know why but she felt drawn to the house so she decided to walk up the driveway towards the house. Perhaps whoever was home could help her. 

Once she made it to the house she climbed the stairs and before she could knock on the door it cracked open. She took a moment before she gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. She saw a big staircase in front of her, she was just about to call out to see if anyone was there when she heard a noise coming from down the hall. She hesitated for a moment before she headed towards the noise. The room she arrived in was the kitchen and she noticed a woman with blonde hair at the stove cooking. The woman stiffed up and turned around. Both women looked at each other in shock before Hilda spoke. 

"Uh... hello! You frightened me! Where did you come from?”  
  
Hilda noticed that the young woman looked frightened and her hands were shaking a bit. She didn’t think the young woman was there to cause her harm. Hilda gave her an encouraging smile.

A few seconds later the young woman straighten her shoulders and got a better hold of herself. The act was familiar and reminded Hilda of someone she knew. The young woman looked Hilda in the eyes before speaking.  
  
“Hi. I am sorry that I frightened you, I didn’t mean to. And I apologize for entering your house without permission. I was hoping that perhaps you could help me.”   
  
Hilda was about to ask the young woman help with what when Vinegar Tom entered the kitchen with his tail wagging. He ran to the young woman. Vinegar Tom placed his front paws on the young woman’s legs as an invite to be petted. She bent down and rubbed his head. 

Hilda noticed her sister frozen in the doorway of the kitchen staring at the young woman. She noticed a look of shock and recognization in her sister’s eyes. 

Hilda looked back at the young woman just in time to see her looking up at Zelda. Vinegar Tom gave a small wiper of protest because the young woman stopped petting him. He got down and made his way to his bed. 

Zelda and the young woman stood there staring at one another. Zelda couldn’t believe her eyes. Zelda knew exactly who this young woman was. She thought she would never get the chance to see her again. The last time she saw this young woman was twenty-five years ago when the young woman was just a baby. But now she is a grown woman. And what a beautiful woman she turned out to be. Zelda would always try to picture many times what she would look like throughout the years. And now she is here right in front of her. She has light brown eyes but they are the same shape as her own. Beautiful chestnut hair that curled just like her own. She appeared to be the same height as Zelda and held herself the same way as she did. Her skin was pale, similar to Zelda’s. Her outfit consisted of a deep blue dress that flared a bit at the bottom, black stockings, and two-inch black pumps. Zelda also noticed how she accessorized the dress well with her choice of necklace, earrings, and rings. Her nails were painted in a dark red similar to the color that was on Zelda’s s own nails and her makeup was done and her lips were also painted red. There was no doubt in Zelda’s mind who this young woman was and what she is to her

The young woman felt an instant connection with the auburn-haired woman in front of her. She started to notice some similarities that she shared with the woman. Her eyes may be a different color but they were the same shape as the woman’s eyes. They both appeared to be the same height and carried themselves the same way. The young woman looked down at the other woman’s hands, she took a look at her own and they were practically the same. She was also impressed with the woman’s style because it was similar to her own. 

Hilda who has been observing the scene in front of her couldn’t stay silent any longer and finally spoke out.  
  
“Zelda... what’s going on? Do you know who she is?”  
  
Without removing her eyes from the young woman in fear of her vanishing Zelda answered her sister.

“Yes, sister. I know exactly who this is. Her name is Cora. She is my daughter.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive comments and for wanting more! I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story so far. I hope you will all like what I come up with. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Hilda stared at her sister in shock.

"What?! Do you have a daughter? Why don’t I know about this?”

“Yes Hilda I have a daughter, now get a hold of yourself. I will explain later. She is clearly standing right here. There are more important issues to address.”

Cora remained frozen in place trying to catch her brain up on all the events that took place in the past five minutes. Trying to process what the woman with the auburn hair had said. Cora couldn’t believe what she just heard. The woman who is named Zelda, if she heard correctly was her mother. Cora shook her head in hopes of clearing it, got the courage to speak.

“Wait. What are you talking about? You’re not my mother. My mother is someone else... I don’t know who you are. I don’t know how I got here or why. This has to be some kind of strange dream or something... yeah that’s right it’s just a dream.”

Cora looked down and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she looked back up, she noticed that Zelda had moved closer to her, and was now standing right in front of her. Cora met Zelda’s eyes and felt herself relaxing a bit. 

Zelda raised her hand and gently touched Cora’s cheek. 

"Yes sweetheart it’s true, I am your mother. I know you are scared and confused right now. And you have a lot of questions. I don’t have all the answers, yet. However, I will give you any answers I do have.” 

Cora remained where she was looking into Zelda’s eyes. She could feel it deep down what Zelda told her was true. She could feel it. She was feeling scared and confused. The last twenty-five years she knew was all a lie. Cora didn’t want to let on that she was scared, not in front of these women she just met. 

Zelda recognized that look right away. Yes, Cora was definitely her daughter. Cora took a step back from Zelda which caused her hand to drop. Cora gathered some composure before she spoke again.

“Okay, so what you are saying may be true, but how is that possible? Where have you been for the past twenty-five years? And how did I get here? Why now? And unfortunately, this explains so much...it explains why I was treated the way I was treated. I always felt as if I didn’t belong there.” 

“Treated... what do you mean the way that you were treated? Did they not treat you well? Did they hurt you? I was under the impression that you were placed somewhere safe with people that would keep you safe.”

"That’s not important and it’s none of your business. And why do you care? You weren’t there.”

“Cora... l...”

“Listen, I don’t care. I just want to go back home and pretend that this never happened. If you can’t help me do that, I will figure out a way myself. There has to be some kind of transportation around here or something. Wait, where are we?”

“You’re not going anywhere... I just got you back. And besides, you can’t go back.”

“You can’t tell me what to do. I want to go and I am leaving.” 

Cora made her way past Zelda but before she could get too far Zelda grabbed her arm. Once Cora turned to look at Zelda she could see the pain in her daughter’s eyes. 

"Cora, you need to listen to me. Please. I only want to help you and I promise you I will. I know that you are hurt, confused, and scared. I also know that you will deny any of that. You are trying to be cold and defensive. I know that too because I would most likely react in the same way. You are my daughter after all. I know what I did has hurt you and I will never forgive myself for that I am sorry. I also apologize for what I am about to tell you. You can’t go back, well you can... but it won’t be the same. If you go back home no one will know who you are, they won’t remember you. All traces of you will be gone. I’m sorry.”

Zelda could see that Cora was processing her words. She could see the pain and the tears forming in her daughter’s eyes. Cora shook her head. 

“No, no. That’s not true. Tell me that’s not true. This isn’t happening! Please.”

“I am sorry, but I can’t sweetheart.”

Cora finally let go and let the tears fall from her eyes. Cora allowed herself to be gathered by her mother’s arms. She wrapped her arms around. Zelda and held tight so she wouldn’t collapse to the floor. Zelda tried to soothe her daughter the best way she could by running her hand up and down Cora’s back. Zelda held her daughter as she let go and cried. 

Zelda noticed that Hilda was no longer in the kitchen. She was most likely in the sitting room with Ambrose and Dr. Cee giving them space. Zelda was grateful that her sister had enough sense to grant her that.

After a few moments, Cora’s tears have subsided. Zelda took that moment to speak softly into her daughter’s ear.

“Cora, I know this is overwhelming and you are going through a lot. I am going to help you with everything. Give you the answers to the questions that I can answer and give you answers to the questions I do not know the answers to yet. I am going to do that for you.”

Zelda reached up a hand and started running it through Cora’s hair. 

“One thing I do want you to know right now is that I do love you. I have loved you since the day I knew you were growing in my belly, from the day I first held you in my arms and every day since. I have never stopped and I never will.”

Zelda noticed Cora stiffened in her hold. She ran her hands through Cora’s hair a few more times which helped her daughter to relax.

“You don’t have to say anything in return, I just needed to make sure that you know that. It will all be okay.”

Cora took in her mother’s words and gave her mother one final squeeze. She moved so she could look at her mother. Cora didn’t know what to say so she just nodded. Zelda gave Cora a small smile before she spoke.

“How about we go get your Aunt Hilda because I am sure she is about to burst. You can both be fully introduced. You can also meet her husband and your cousin Ambrose. After that, we all have dinner together.”

"Okay.”

Zelda took her daughter’s hand and led her to the sitting room. As soon as Zelda opened the door Hilda sprang up and greeted Zelda and Cora. She looked between the two women as she spoke practically bouncing on her heels. 

“Hi Cora, so it’s true? You are my niece? And oh my Zelda, you have a daughter!”

Zelda and Cora both tried to suppress a smile before Cora answered her aunt.

“Yes, it seems that it’s true.”

Cora was then embraced by Hilda so tight that she couldn’t even breathe at first. Cora hugged her aunt back.

“Hilda, honesty let her breathe. That’s enough now.” 

Hilda eased up a bit with her hold on Cora but didn’t let go quite yet. After a few more seconds she let go of Cora and went to do the same to Zelda. Cora couldn’t help to smile especially with the look on her mother’s face. 

Zelda allowed the hug for a moment before she gave her sister a slight push to give her space. 

Cora noticed two men sitting in the room. The younger of two rose from where he was seated and approached Cora. 

"Hello, my name is Ambrose and I am your cousin.”

“Hi, Ambrose. As you may know, I am Cora. It’s nice to meet you.”

Ambrose just nodded before he gave his cousin a small hug which Cora returned.

Hilda took Cora’s hand to introduce her to her husband.

“Cora, this is my husband Dr. Cee.”

Dr. Cee stood up and held out his hand. Cora took the hand and shook it.

“Hello Cora, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hi. Thank you. It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Zelda spoke drawing everyone’s attention towards her.

“Now that the introductions are over how about we all go into the kitchen and have dinner? We have plenty of time for questions and answers later.”

Everyone made their way out of the sitting room and into the kitchen. They all sat down at the table and Hilda started serving everyone their food. After the food was served Hilda took her seat and they all began to eat. Hilda realized that she left her cup of tea on the counter and didn’t feel like getting up. With a wave of her hand, it appeared on the table in front of her. 

Cora watched in shock.

“What... how? How did you do that? How did she do that?”

Cora looked around at everyone.

Hilda chuckled.

“What do you mean how? With magic of course. We are witc...”

Hilda stopped mid-sentence after she noticed the death glare Zelda was giving her.

  
Cora looked at her mother before turning back to look at her aunt.

"You were going to say witches, weren’t you? You are witches?”

Zelda gave Hilda one final death glare before she looked at her daughter to answer her question.

“Yes, Cora. We are witches and you are also a witch yourself. Well half. The more time you spend here the more your powers will start to return.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments and positive reviews! I truly appreciate all of you. It makes me want to keep writing more! Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!

Cora’s eyes went wide with shock at her mother’s words. After a few moments, she got a hold of herself.

“Wow. Okay. I won’t waste my time being shocked because anything is possible at this point. You’re a witch? What about everyone else? And I am a half-witch?”

Zelda began with her brother-in-law and went around the table.  
  
“Dr. Cee is a mortal. Ambrose is referred to as a warlock which is a male witch. And your Aunt Hilda and I are full witches.”  
  
“Okay... what is a mortal? Am I half mortal?”

Zelda placed her hand against her chest as if Cora had just wounded her.  
  
“Sweet Hecate no! You are not half-mortal. A mortal is someone who has no magical power.”  
  
“Okay, what’s my other half?”  
  
Zelda took a moment before she answered her daughter. Once the words left her mouth, there was no turning back. She did not want to have this conversation right now. Zelda wasn’t prepared for the events she knew would most likely take place. Unfortunately, there was no turning back now.  
  
Zelda took a deep breath before responding to her daughter.

“You are half-witch and half-angel. Your father is an angel.”

Cora looked around the table, to make sure she just heard what Zelda just said. Everyone looked just as shocked as she felt. This was all becoming too much.   
  
“An Angel? As in an angel with wings and with white robes and all that?”  
  
“Yes...”  
  
Zelda stopped talking when Cora started to laugh. Everyone at the table looked at Cora who seemed to not have any control over her laughter. Cora was laughing so hard, she started to wheeze. It was more of an outburst. She has been through so much and have been told a lot of information all at once. There were so many emotions building inside of Cora and this was one that suddenly came out. 

Cora stopped laughing when they all heard a noise coming from the front of the house. Before anyone could get up to investigate, a woman with wings entered the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at the woman. Zelda stood up and stood in front of her daughter facing the woman.  
  
“Hello, Genevieve.”  
  
“Hello, Zelda. I know Cora is here and that she’s right behind you, despite your spell making her invisible from my eyes. I felt the shift in balance and now that she is here you know what has to happen.”

Zelda held her ground and remained where she was.  
  
“You are not taking her from me. I just got Cora back. I didn’t break any rules. I did not summon her here. I held onto my promise. I have not seen my daughter before this day, since the day she was born. You have no right in taking her. I will do everything in my power to stop you.” 

Genevieve sighed.  
  
“Calm down Zelda, you are still dramatic I see. I am well aware that you did not break any rules and you didn’t summon her. Well, not attentional. You have sustained many losses recently. The balance of the realms has been off since the attack of the Eldritch Terrors. I believe Cora was sent here and returned to you in a way to balance things out.”

Zelda could feel the tears starting to weld up in her eyes but she kept them at bay.

“ I am not here to take Cora from you, but you must allow her to be trained in the Angelic Realm because that is half of who she is. You must allow Cora to reach her full potential. She must be trained in my realm as well as yours so her full power and potential can be restored. You know how important she is and what she means. Her father would like to meet her and he has the right. Now, if you can you please remove the spell so I can see my niece in person.”  
  
Zelda gave her sister a look. Hilda followed by Ambrose stood up from their seats and went to surround where Cora was still sitting. Zelda lifted the spell. Cora stood up but she didn’t get far because her mother grabbed her hand to keep her in place. Cora had no problem with that because the woman in front of her was a bit overwhelming. 

Cora took notice of the similarities she shared with the woman. The woman had the same shade of eye and hair color as her own but her skin had an olive tint to it. Cora could see some similarities in her face as she did on her own. Cora knew she acted like her mother and had the same mannerisms along with some physical similarities. But something told her in physical looks she resembled her father’s side. 

The woman wore a long white dress that looked liked it had sparkling stars all over it. Cora couldn’t find words to speak so the woman spoke first.  
  
“Hello, Cora. It’s wonderful to see you in person. I have been keeping watch over you these past twenty-five years. You are just as beautiful in person as I have seen from where I have been keeping watch. My name is Genevieve, and I am your father’s sister which makes me your aunt.”  
  
“Hello... sorry but this is a bit much.”

Genevieve smiled at her niece.  
  
“I know and I apologize for that. In all honesty, this wasn’t supposed to happen and you were supposed to remain where I placed you. But it seems anything can happen and things change. Now, we must guide you so you can reach your full potential and power. You have been extremely important since the day you were conceived and the longer you remain here the chances increase of it being known what and who you are. You see Cora, you are the first half-angel, half-witch in existence. I must be blunt in saying that it will most likely cause you many dangers. That is why we must train and guide you in reaching your full powers and potential.”  
  
Cora took a moment to process Genevieve’s words. So many things were going through her head right now. Her entire world has been turned upside down. She didn’t know where to begin. She looked at her mother for help and guidance. As if Zelda could understand what was going on in her daughter’s head she gave Cora’s hand a gentle squeeze before addressing Genevieve.  
  
“So what do your propose, Genevieve?”  
  
“That Cora is trained by the two of us and by others like you and I. By whoever will be beneficial in helping Cora regain her full powers. You train her here, in this realm. And I train her in the Angelic Realm.”

Cora could feel her mother squeeze her hand harder.   
  
“Absolutely not. My daughter is not going there.”

Zelda pulled Cora closer to her.   
  
“It’s the only way Zelda and there is a better chance of concealing her there. I will keep her safe and I will bring her back. I give you my word. I have never lied to you before.”  
  
“Fine, but I will be coming too.”  
  
Genevieve let out a huff.

“You know it’s not possible for you or any other witch to enter the realm, without causing more attention. We don’t want more of that right now.”   
  
“Very well... then Vinegar Tom will be accompanying Cora when she visits the realm.”

Genevieve narrowed her eyes at Zelda.  
  
“Your familiar? As you wish. He will cause no unwanted attention. If it’s okay with you Cora we can begin your training in the Angelic Realm this Wednesday. And every Wednesday and Friday after that until your training is complete. Accompanied by Vinegar Tom, of course.”  
  
Cora looked at her mother before giving her aunt a response. Zelda gave her daughter a slight nod in permission.   
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Very good. We are all in agreement. I must go now. I will be back on Wednesday to collect you and Vinegar Tom for your training. I hope you enjoy the rest of your dinner and I will see you soon, Cora. Goodnight.”  
  
Then there was a flash of light before Genevieve disappeared into thin air. Everyone else sat back down at the table. It was silent for a moment before everyone started speaking all at once. This had been one eventful night and they all had a feeling that it wasn’t going to get any calmer anytime soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am overwhelmed my all the positive responses! Thank you, just thank you!! You have been all motivating me to write more. Enjoy!

The next morning Cora was woken up by someone gently running their fingers through her hair. And the smell of sweet and savory things in the air. When Cora opened her eyes she saw her mother sitting at the edge of the bed smiling down at her. Cora returned the smile. The memories from the events that took place started to return. 

Luckily, Cora had a peaceful night’s rest. She is more than sure it had something to do with the herbs her mother asked her aunt to put in the tea she drank before bed. Cora was thankful for that because she didn’t think she would have gotten a wink of sleep otherwise. She ended sleeping in the same room as her mother, the room Zelda once shared with Hilda. Cora could have slept in the spare bedroom down the hall but she didn’t want to be alone and she could feel that her mother felt the same way. Zelda ran her fingers through Cora’s hair one final time before she got off the bed.   
  
“You must get up now. Your aunt has prepared a special breakfast for you. After breakfast, I am going to take you to the academy for a tour and to begin your training. I have sensed some power radiating off of you, which means your powers have begun to resurface. Do you feel any different?”  
  
Cora sat up before answering her mother and tried to get a sense of how she was feeling.  
  
“I do feel a bit different. I feel a lot of things. I feel as though I am finally where I belong. I am overwhelmed with everything that happened last night. I feel something brewing inside of me. I feel as if this is only the beginning.”

Zelda smiled at her daughter.  
  
“That’s because it is. What you are feeling is natural and valid. Now, please get dressed and then come down for breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us.”  
  
Zelda kissed her daughter on her forehead before she exited the room to give Cora some privacy. 

Cora got off the bed and made it before making her way to the closet to pick out something to wear. When she appeared there last night her clothes and personal belongings were also transferred with her. Zelda cleared some room in the closet so Cora could hang her clothes in there. Cora picked out a dress that was a dark tan with black spots on it. The dress had quarter sleeves, it was form-fitting before it flared out right above her knees. She wore black tights and her black pumps. She accessorized the dress with a gold necklace that had some diamonds on it and paired it with gold stud earrings. She touched up her hair and pinned the sides up. Cora put on her makeup.

Cora left her room and made her way downstairs. She was greeted by a delicious smell. When Cora entered the kitchen her Aunt Hilda bounced with delight.  
  
“Ah, there you are! I wasn’t sure what you like so I prepared all I possibly could. I also have veggie options if you prefer that. What would you like?”  
  
Cora took a look at all the food her aunt prepared and it looked as though she has cooked enough for ten people. Everything looked and smelled delicious but there was something she had a craving for.  
  
“May I please have the pancakes?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
Hilda went to go put the pancakes on a plate for Cora and then placed them at a spot at the table. Hilda gave Cora a hug which she happily returned. Once the hug was over Cora sat at the table with her mother and cousin. 

She noticed her mother was reading a newspaper in Greek. Cora saw her mother was holding a golden cigarette holder with a cigarette lighten up inside of it. Cora couldn’t help the look of disgust at the cigarette. 

Ambrose noticed and gave off a snicker which causes Zelda to drop her newspaper in question. Ambrose's eyes went wide and he started to panic before he looked at Cora. Zelda turned her gaze to her daughter who was staring at her cigarette. Cora noticed her mother was looking at her so she spoke.  
  
“Do you know how bad cigarettes are for you? And how bad second-hand smoking is? I know you are a witch and probably live longer than most but you can still get cancer and other illnesses. Right?”  
  
Ambrose sat there even more panicked than before, too scared to even breathe.

Hilda stopped what she was doing and moved closer to Cora as a precaution. She knew Zelda would never hurt her daughter but still. No one ever dared to comment or question Zelda on her smoking. It was just a part of who Zelda was. Cora was new here and had much to learn. Zelda simply sat there staring at her daughter but Cora didn’t seem to be phased by it. Zelda gave her cigarette one final drag and putting it out in the ashtray before responding to her daughter.   
  
“I never get sick so there is no need for you to worry or question my smoking habit.”  
  
Zelda raised her newspaper back up to cover her face. She couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face. Yes, she was a bit angry for being questioned like that but at the same time, she couldn’t help to feel a bit of pride for her daughter’s nerve. 

Cora took that as a sign to say nothing further so she started eating her pancakes. Hilda went back to the stove and Ambrose finally let out the breath that he had been holding. The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch. 

After everyone was finished Zelda, Cora and Ambrose made their way to the academy. Cora entered the academy and looked all around. She came upon a statue of what to appeared to be of a girl or a young woman. Zelda saw her daughter staring at the statue of Sabrina and approached Cora.  
  
“That’s Sabrina. She was your cousin. She died two weeks ago. She would have loved you and you would have loved her. I wish you could have met.”  
  
Cora looked at her mother who was looking at the statue of Sabrina. She could see that Zelda was trying her best not to cry. Cora took her mother’s hand and once Zelda met her eyes did Cora speak.  
  
“I am sorry for your loss. I can see and feel how much you loved Sabrina. She was lucky to have you. And I am sure we would have loved one another.”   
  
Zelda just nodded keeping her tears at bay and gave her daughter’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.  
  
“Thank you for saying that. Now, let’s go see the rest of the academy.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Zelda showed Cora every room of the academy, except for the dungeons because there was no need to show her those. Zelda proudly introduced Cora to just about all they met during the tour. Each person couldn’t help the look of shock when Zelda revealed that Cora was her daughter. Once the tour was over Zelda took Cora in search of Ambrose. They found him in the dining hall talking to Prudence.  
  
“Ambrose.”  
  
At the sound of his aunt’s voice, Ambrose left Prudence and walked toward Cora and his Aunt Zelda. Once Ambrose was standing in front of them, Zelda spoke again.   
  
“Ambrose there is a class that I need to teach so I ask that you take Cora and test to see what she is capable of. And to start training her on some basics.”  
  
“Very well, Auntie.”  
  
“Thank you. I will come to check up on you both around lunchtime, but if you both need me for any reason you know how to find me, Ambrose.”  
  
“I understand. See you later Auntie.”

Zelda smiled at Cora and Ambrose before she turned to start walking in the direction of her class.  
  
“See you later momma.”  
  
Zelda stopped when it registered what her daughter just called her. Zelda turned around and looked at Cora.   
  
Cora began to panic.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I hope that’s okay that I call you that. I should have asked. It just came out.”  
  
“No, no it’s fine. It’s more than fine. No need to apologize. You can most certainly call me momma.”  
  
Zelda couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes which both Cora and Ambrose noticed.  
  
“Auntie, you’re crying.”

Zelda quickly reached up to wipe at her tears.  
  
“Hush Ambrose. Now you two get going and I must go because I have a class waiting for me.”  
  
Zelda went in the direction of her class while Ambrose led Cora down a hall in search of an empty classroom. Once they found one they entered the room and closed the door. Ambrose cleared all the desks and chairs out of the way and against the walls with a movement of his hand. Then he addressed his cousin.  
  
“Okay, just try to relax and try to listen to how you are feeling. Whatever you are feeling hold on to that and just go it.”  
  
Cora tried to do what Ambrose just said but for a while, nothing happened. Cora took a deep breath and when she let it out the desks and chairs started lifting off the floor. Cora started to panic and everything crashed down onto the floor.  
  
“That was good but there is no need to panic. You must try to trust yourself with your power. The more confident you are in the power the steadier it will be. Now let’s try again.”  
  
Cora squared her shoulders and took another deep breath and once she let it out the desks and chairs started to lift off the floor.   
  
“That’s good. Stay focused. Now, see if you can move the chairs to one side of the room and the desks to the other.”   
  
Cora held her focus before she started to do what her cousin asked. Soon Cora had placed all the chairs on the left side of the room and the desks on the right.  
  
“Very good. You seem to get the hang of moving things with your mind. Now let’s try summoning an object. Think of any object that is back at the house and focus on that and imagine it here in front of you.”  
  
It took Cora a moment to think of what object she wanted to summon. Once she knew what object she wanted it appeared right in front of her. It was the newspaper that her mother was reading this morning during breakfast.   
  
“Well done. Now I want you to return the object.”  
  
Cora imagined that the newspaper was back home on the table and that’s exactly where it went.   
  
“Good. Now let’s try this a few more times, but try to pick objects in different weights and sizes.”  
  
Cora did want her cousin asked. She had summoned and returned the Spellman Mortuary sign, a kitchen chair, and her bed.   
  
“Okay, I think you may be ready to try people. Now...”  
  
Before Ambrose could get the words out his Aunt Zelda was standing right in front of them.  
  
“Ambrose?”  
  
“Don’t look at me.”

Zelda looked at her daughter and beamed with pride.  
  
“Cora, well done.”

Cora smiled at her mother.  
  
“Thank you, momma. Now I will return you to your classroom.”  
  
After Zelda disappeared, Hilda appeared dressed in her uniform she wore at Dr.Cee’s shop. Hilda looked around the room taking in her surroundings.

“Hi, Aunt Hilda. Oooh, I like your costume. I am practicing my summoning.”

Hilda smiled at her niece.  
  
“Thanks! And well done.”  
  
“Thank you. Now I will let you get back.”  
  
After Hilda was returned Ambrose stood in front of his cousin.   
  
“Well done indeed. Now let’s see what else you can do.”  
  
The next few hours Cora learned how to teleport. First, with Ambrose then alone. She mastered changing her outfit and even her appearance. Cora was able to make a plant grow from a seed. Heal a small wound. When they went outside, Cora mastered the four elements, earth, air, water, and fire which take most witches years to master all at once. Ambrose couldn’t help but be impressed. Cora was a fast learner and adapted to her powers quickly. 

Before they knew it, it was lunchtime and they left the room to meet Zelda in her office for lunch. During lunch, Ambrose filled his aunt in on all of Cora’s accomplishments. Zelda felt nothing but pride towards her daughter. 

Zelda gave her daughter a smile which Cora returned.  
  
“I am proud of you Cora, well done. But you also must remember to not push yourself too far and if for whatever reason you want to stop just say so. There is always another day.”

Cora did feel a bit worn out but she was fine. She appreciated her mother’s concern.  
  
“Thank you, momma. I feel fine and I promise to say something if I don’t.” 

Zelda narrowed her eyes a bit at her daughter before turning to look at her nephew.  
  
“Ambrose, after lunch I want you to start teaching Cora some spells. How to perform them on her own as well as with you. I have to finish up some paperwork and then I will join you both.”  
  
“Yes, Auntie.”  
  
After lunch, Cora and Ambrose left Zelda’s office and found a bigger room to work in. For the next couple of hours, Ambrose focused on teaching his cousin how to defend herself against a spell and how to block one. Cora was learning her third defensive spell when Zelda found them. Once Cora mastered that one Ambrose and Zelda taught Cora a couple of more. After she mastered them both they all left the academy for the day and went home. 

When the three of them got home Hilda and Dr. Cee were both in the kitchen and dinner was ready. They all took turns sharing about their day. After dinner, Cora went to sleep because it seemed the day's activities were catching up to her. She wished everyone a goodnight to wash up and go to bed. Tomorrow she would begin her training in the Angelic Realm. 

The next day she was woken up by a flash of light and it seems her mother was as well because her mother set off a spell that set Genevieve’s dress to catch fire.  
  
“Zelda!”  
  
Zelda waved her hand and the fire went away.  
  
“Well, what did you expect for showing up here unannounced this early in the morning.”

Genevieve looked down at her dress to make sure all the fire was put out.  
  
“I did inform you that I would be on Wednesday and it is Wednesday.”

Zelda sat up and looked at Genevieve.   
  
“Yes, but you never did say what time. I most certainly wasn’t expecting you this early.”

Cora listened to the exchange between her mother and aunt with amusement.   
  
Genevieve just rolled her eyes before she addressed her niece.  
  
“Good morning Cora. How about you get dressed so we can be on our way. I already have breakfast prepared for us.”   
  
“Good morning, Aunt Genevieve. Okay, I will get dressed.”  
  
Cora got out of bed and the next thing Genevieve knew her niece was dressed and ready to go.  
  
“Well, I see you have been learning some things. Very good. Now, where is Vinegar Tom? We really must get going.”  
  
Cora called for Vinegar Tom. After, he arrived Cora went to her mother’s bed to say bye to her. Cora saw some fear in her mother’s eyes and she knew that Zelda didn’t want her to go. Cora bent down and placed a kiss on her mother’s cheek. Cora whispered in her mother’s ear so Genevieve couldn’t hear.

“It will be okay. I will be back later, I promise.”

Cora gave her mother a smile. Zelda relaxed a bit and gave her daughter a smile.

Cora walked over to Genevieve and then took her hand to be teleported to the Angelic Realm. Once they arrived it took Cora awhile for her eyes to adjust. Everything was so bright and white. Genevieve had to guide her while they walked. Vinegar Tom followed.  
  
“Don’t worry in time your eyes will adjust. Now let’s go to our left and we can sit down and have some breakfast.”  
  
Once Cora was seated Genevieve served the breakfast. Vinegar Tom found a spot in the corner and laid down. Cora blinked a few times to help her eyes adjust. The food was different from anything she has ever had before. Everything about it was light, from the color, the texture, and the taste. Cora didn’t care for it that much and out of respect she only ate some of the food.   
  
“It’s okay that you don’t like the food. It’s not something you are used to. Your mother never liked the food either.”  
  
“My mother has been here?”

Cora dropped her fork and placed it by her plate glad to be done with the food.  
  
“Yes and more times than should have been allowed. Your father broke many rules where your mother was concerned. Love makes you do all kinds of things.”  
  
Cora took in her aunt’s words before she spoke again.  
  
“My parents were in love?”  
  
“Yes. They had to be because if they weren’t it wouldn’t have been possible for you to be born.”

Cora leaned closer because this has been the most information she has learned about her parents.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Now that’s a story for another day and a story for me not to be one to tell. You will have to ask either one of your parents. Now if you are finished we must begin your training.”  
  
Cora couldn’t help the look of disappointment that spread across her face.

“Will I be meeting my father?”  
  
“If all goes well he should arrive a bit later. I have informed him of your arrival.”   
  
Cora just nodded and stood up and followed her aunt to the other side of the room.  
  
“Okay, Cora the way you call upon your power here is a bit different than how you call upon your witchcraft. When you call upon your witchcraft it is about being in tune with what you are feeling. Here you must release all that and try to focus on lighter things. Be more at peace and relaxed. Our powers are to leave you feeling light and airy and not drained as you would sometimes feel from your witchcraft. First I am going to teach you how to radiate light.”  
  
Genevieve showed Cora how to stand and what to do to radiate light. Cora tried to imitate what her aunt just did and was only able to radiate a small dim light.   
  
“Okay, that’s a start but you need to release more. Now take a breath and try again.”  
  
Cora did what Genevieve said. When she tried again she was able to radiate an even brighter light. Genevieve had her try a few more times and each time the light got brighter and bigger. Once Cora was able to light up the entire room that was when a man with wings entered the room. Cora stopped her light and looked at the man.  
  
“Hello Cora, I’m your father. Michael.”

Cora stood there for a moment and took in the man in front of her.  
  
“Hi... it’s nice to meet you.”  
  
Michael smiled and Cora could see that he looked much like his sister Genevieve. And much like herself. Cora went through all the physical similarities and differences she shared with both her parents. 

Vinegar Tom made his presence known by giving out a bark. Michael turned around and looked at him.  
  
“Well hello, Vinegar Tom it’s nice to see you again.”  
  
Vinegar Tom greeted Michael and was rewarded with a pat. Once he was satisfied he went back to lay in his corner. Michael once again faced his daughter.  
  
“I see you have gotten the hang of radiating light. Great job. Now let’s see if you can move the light you radiate.”  
  
Michael and Genevieve spent the rest of their time teaching and guiding Cora on how to accomplish that. After Cora was able to move the light she radiated it was time for her to be brought back home. Cora learned that Genevieve was right she didn’t feel drained but she found it took her more time to master her powers here.

Cora said bye to her father and they shared a hug before she left. Cora then picked up Vinegar Tom and took Genevieve’s hand to be teleported back home. Zelda was waiting for them when they arrived. Cora let Vinegar Tom down who greeted Zelda before he went to go lay down in his bed.  
  
“Hi, momma.”

Zelda walked up to her daughter and ran a hand across her arm.   
  
“Hi sweetheart, I am glad that you are back. How did it go?”  
  
“I think it went well. Right?”  
  
Cora turned to Genevieve for confirmation.   
  
“Yes you did well for your first day and you have a lot of potential. Now I must go. I will be back at the same time on Friday. I hope both have a good night.”  
  
Cora and Zelda both wished Genevieve a good night before she teleported away. 

Cora followed her mother into the sitting room. Once they sat down Cora asked her mother the question she wanted the answer to all day.

“Momma, I met my father today. And before that Aunt Genevieve told me that you and him were in love and from that love it was possible for me to be born. I was wondering what happened? How did you both meet and fall in love?” 

Zelda knew that her daughter deserved to be told about the relationship she had shared with Michael. Unfortunately, Zelda wasn’t ready to talk about it.  
  
“I am sorry Cora but those are things I am not ready to reveal but in time I should be.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you everyone for your support. For reading, kudos and comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Autumn turned into winter. Winter Solstice and Christmas were right around the corner. As well as Zelda’s birthday which Cora found out from her Aunt Hilda who was secretly planning on making her favorite cake. Hilda has sworn Cora to secrecy, Cora couldn’t even mention the fact that she knew her mother’s birthday was coming up. Zelda wasn’t fond of celebrating it. Cora agreed and started thinking of what to get her mother as a gift.   
  
It was the day of Winter Solstice. Cora had been spending the day at home with her Aunt Hilda. Hilda had been teaching Cora the meaning and practices that took place on that day. Hilda needed some more mint for a dessert that she had planned but there was no more left in the house so Cora volunteered to go into the woods to get some. Hilda was about to decline because now wasn’t a safe time to be out and about alone but before she knew it Cora had teleported herself. Hilda was about to go after her when suddenly the water on the stove started to over boil. 

Once Cora got into the woods she felt free. She had been either held up in the academy, in the Angelic Realm, or at home. She had been training every single day and she needed a break and a little space to herself. Cora knew perhaps she shouldn’t have taken off by herself and her mother would be upset. But Cora had to get away. 

She knew what mint looked like and how to find it so it shouldn’t take too long. It took Cora about five minutes before she located some. She bent down and started gathering some when suddenly she felt as if she was being watched by someone. Cora looked around but didn’t see anyone so she quickly gathered as much mint as she could. 

She was about to teleport back home when suddenly she was unable to move. Cora started to panic and she could hear footsteps approaching her from behind. A man with dark slicked-back hair and a large scar across his neck stood in front of her. Cora tried to scream but even that wasn’t possible. The man just smiled at her before he spoke.  
  
“You must be the one that everyone has been talking about at the academy. I have heard so much about you and I have been waiting for my moment to meet you. I mean you would think that my wife would introduce me to her daughter.”  
  
Cora was unable to respond or move so all she could do was stay where she was. The man who just claimed to her mother’s husband circled her looking her up and down. Cora didn’t know her mother was married or who this man was. The man stopped circling her and stood back in front of her.  
  
“Where are my manners? Of course, your mother wouldn’t have the mind to inform you about me. My name is Father Faustus Blackwood.”  
  
He was about to reach out and touch her when suddenly he was thrown back into a tree. Cora was then able to move again and when she looked to her right she saw her mother.  
  
“Go, Cora. Now.”  
  
Cora took a moment before she did what her mother asked and teleported home. 

When Cora arrived home she called out for her aunt.  
  
“Aunt Hilda!”

At the sound of Cora’s voice, Hilda came running out of the kitchen and into the entranceway of the house where Cora was waiting.   
  
“Aunt Hilda we need to go back. It’s momma, and there was this man in the woods...”  
  
“There is no need. I am fine and the man has been taken care of.”  
  
Cora looked behind her aunt and saw her mother there. She could sense the anger coming off her mother but she didn’t care, she ran to her and hugged her mother. Zelda allowed the hug for a moment before she pulled Cora back and placed both hands onto her shoulders.  
  
“Cora Spellman you listen to me. Don’t you ever, ever go off on your own again. Do you understand me?”  
  
“Yes, momma.”  
  
Zelda gave her daughter’s shoulders a slight squeeze before she let go. Before Zelda could get too far Cora spoke again.  
  
“Is that man your husband?”  
  
Cora noticed her mother tense up and her aunt’s panicked face.  
  
“Was. He is no longer my husband. He is nothing and nothing to me. You will never have to see him again.”  
  
Hilda moved closer to Zelda and Cora before she spoke.  
  
“Blackwood is whole again? But how? And how did he escape?”  
  
Cora couldn’t help the looked of confusion and horror on her face and she looked at her mother for an answer.  
  
“He was but once again he is in pieces. It seems he managed to bewitch Melvin and he had been informing Blackwood of things that have been happening. He helped Faustus reform his body. We lifted the enchantment off of Melvin. Prudence had seen to it to figure out another entrapment for her father’s body parts. Now enough talk of this. Summon Ambrose and call your husband so we can begin the celebration.”  
  
Cora had so many questions to ask but she decided she would try to ask them later. So she summoned Ambrose while Hilda called her husband. 

Once the two men arrived home they all began the celebration of Winter Solstice. The Yule log was lit and they all went into the kitchen to eat dinner. After dinner, they all went into the sitting room where Zelda and Cora took turns reading “A Christmas Carol.” Cora sensed a bit of sadness in the air and she knew it had to do with the fact that Sabrina wasn’t there. 

During the time she has been there, she has learned many things about Sabrina mostly from Hilda and Ambrose, and once in a while from her mother. She almost felt as if she knew Sabrina and for that she was grateful. Maybe Sabrina had a hand in bringing her there. Anything is possible at this point. The rest of the night went off without any other problems.   
  
Four days later it was Christmas Day and Zelda’s birthday. It was dinner time and the entire family was gathered at the kitchen table. Zelda assumed that it was just a family dinner, not an improved birthday celebration. Zelda couldn’t help but to be a little upset when after they all finished their dinner Hilda brought out her favorite cake with candles on it and they all started to sing her “Happy Birthday.” Zelda never liked her birthday or celebrating it. She was going to say something but after seeing the joy on her daughter’s face and her sister’s she decided not to. After they were finished singing Zelda put a smile on her face and blew out the candles. Hilda then cut pieces of the cake and Cora helped to pass them out. After Zelda tasted her first bite she couldn’t help to feel some joy.  
  
“Hilda I must say this is the best you have ever made this cake. It’s even better than I remember. Thank you, sister.”  
  
Hilda couldn’t help but beam.  
  
“You’re welcome!”  
  
Once everyone was finished with their cake everyone took a turn giving Zelda a gift. Zelda had to admit for the most part she was pleased with the gifts. The last person to give her a gift was Cora. When Cora handed her mother her gift she was both excited and nervous. As Zelda began to unwrap the gift Cora started to ramble.  
  
“I hope that you like it... I think you will. It looked like something you would like. It reminded me of you. When I saw it in the window at a store in town...”  
  
Cora stopped talking when she saw her mother’s reaction to the gift she had bought. It was a beautiful vintage necklace with rubies on it but Zelda was looking at it as if she was just slapped in the face. Cora started to panic.   
  
“You don’t like it? I am so sorry...”

Zelda took her eyes off the necklace and looked at her daughter’s panicked face.  
  
“No, it’s not that. It’s just...”

Hilda leaned forward to get a better look at the necklace.  
  
“Wait, isn’t that the necklace Marie gave you last year for your birthday?”  
  
Cora looked at her Aunt Hilda then back at her mother who was currently giving her sister her infamous death glare.  
  
“Who’s Marie?”  
  
Zelda answered Cora before anyone else had the chance to.  
  
“She is no one. She was no one. She doesn’t even exist.”  
  
Cora was about to ask another question when her aunt placed her hand on her arm and gave her a warning look to drop it. 

Zelda could see that her reaction hurt her daughter so she plastered a smile on her face and spoke again.  
  
“It’s a beautiful necklace, Cora. Thank you sweetheart for taking the time to get this for me. I appreciate it.”  
  
Cora didn’t fully believe in her mother’s joy about the gift but smiled at her mother. The rest of the night continued mostly in silence. After dinner, Zelda and Hilda stayed in the kitchen room clean up while Cora, Ambrose, and Dr. Cee went to the sitting room.

Cora was on her way back to the kitchen to see if her mother and a needed any help. But when Cora heard the name Marie again she got as close to the entryway to the kitchen without being seen and listen.  
  
“You didn’t tell Cora about Marie?”  
  
“Of course not Hilda, why would I?”  
  
“Because you did lov...”

Cora could hear her mother roughly putting the dishes back in the cabinet.  
  
“Don’t say it, Hilda!”  
  
“Well you did and you know you did. And poor Cora didn’t know and she didn’t know about the necklace. She looked so devastated.”  
  
“Yes, I know. I feel terrible about that. It’s just that the necklace took me by surprise. I never wanted to see it again.”  
  
“So it is the same necklace?”  
  
“Yes. I wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible so I sold it to the man that sells all the antiques in town. I should have gotten rid of the necklace by using other means.”  
  
“Maybe it’s a sign that it has been brought back to you.”  
  
“Don’t be absurd Hilda! What sign could it possibly mean? It’s not as if Marie is going to walk back into my life. She doesn’t even exist!”  
  
Cora could hear the emotion in her mother’s voice and she felt even more terrible for buying the darn necklace in the first place. She could hear that her mother and aunt were about to leave the kitchen so she quickly made her way into the sitting room.

Once Zelda and Hilda reached the room Cora was sitting on the couch next to Ambrose. Hilda went to go sit near her husband while Zelda went to sit on her chair. For the rest of the night, Ambrose showed Cora some spellbooks. Hilda and Dr. Cee chatted quietly together and Zelda read her book. 

When it was time for bed everyone wished each other goodnight. After Cora was washed up and changed into her pajamas she went into the bedroom she has been sharing with her mother. Zelda was at her vanity in her nightgown putting on her lotion. Cora didn’t say anything. She went to her bed, pulled down the covers and got into bed, and pulled them on top of her. Cora sat against the headboard and started to read her book. 

Zelda finished up putting lotion on her arms. She walked over to Cora’s bed and sat on the edge. When Cora looked up at Zelda she began to talk.  
  
“Cora, I wanted to apologize to you for my reaction to the necklace. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know you were excited and happy to give it to me and that itself was a gift. And one of the best gifts that I got. Seeing you happy is a gift to me and I am sorry for taking that away.”  
  
Cora could tell that her mother meant what she just said and she didn’t want her mother to feel bad. Especially not on her birthday. So she took her mother’s hand and squeezed it before responding.  
  
“Thank you for saying that and I know that you didn’t mean to hurt me. It’s okay. And if you don’t like the necklace I will see if I can return it and get you something else.”  
  
“It’s not that I don’t like it. I love it actually, well loved it. I used to wear it all the time. It’s just...”  
  
“It reminds you of someone.”  
  
“Yes. Yes, it does but perhaps it is a sign and meant to be for me to have it. And now the necklace can remind me of you and your happiness. Yes, that’s what it means now.

“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, I am sure. I love it and I want to keep it. Thank you for bringing it back to me.”  
  
“Okay, if you’re sure. I am glad that you love it.”

Zelda smiled at Cora tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter’s ear.  
  
“I do. Now, we better get some sleep because we will most likely be woken up early by the arrival of your Aunt Genevieve.”  
  
Cora gave her mother a smiled before putting her book on the side table and laying down. Zelda leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
  
“Goodnight sweetheart, I love you. Sleep well.”  
  
“Goodnight momma. I love you too.”  
  
Zelda shut off the lamp on the bedside table before getting into her bed. 

Cora laid awake on her bed and waited for her mother’s breathing to even out as a sign that she was asleep. Once she knew her mother was asleep, Cora quietly got out of bed and left the room. 

Cora closed the door to the bedroom and quietly went down the hall. She made her way to Aunt Hilda and Dr. Cee’s room. When Cora reached the room she hesitated before knocking. She felt bad for waking them but she just had to know who Marie was and what she meant to her mother. She knew her aunt would tell her. Cora lifted her hand and softly knocked on the door. After some shuffling on the other side of the door, a sleepy Hilda opened the door.  
  
“Cora?”  
  
“Yes. I am sorry for waking you Aunt Hilda but I can’t sleep. I was hooked that you would tell me all about Marie and what she meant to my mother. She loved her.”  
  
Hilda tried rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she smiled at her niece.  
“My dear, you have no idea. I have never seen Zelda like that before. I’ll tell you but let’s go down to the kitchen and have some tea. Your mother is probably going to kill me for telling you everything but she will just have to get over it.”  
  
Hilda went back into the room to get her robe and to tell her husband where she was going. 

Cora waited in the hall for her and a minute later Hilda appeared. They both went down into the kitchen. After the tea was made they sat at the table and Hilda began telling Cora about Marie. She told Cora about the first time Zelda and Marie met. Hilda told Cora that she believed they both deeply loved one another and how Marie was good for her sister. It was what her sister needed. Hilda told Cora that she has never seen her sister that in love or happy before. Hilda told Cora when it was revealed that Marie was an Ioa, how devastated Zelda was. 

Hilda explained a bit what an Ioa was.   
  
“So what you are saying is that the Ioa wasn’t in his true form. He was in this form of a woman, a mambo?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I have read some on Ioa. They have to be called upon by a mambo during a ritual. Maybe Marie was the mambo that called upon him and he decided to walk upon the earth by imitating her form.”  
  
Hilda thought for a moment before answering Cora.

“Yes... yes, I think that could be possible.”  
  
“Does the Ioa and the form they take share any kind of bond?”  
  
“Yes from my understanding...”  
  
Before Hilda could finish speaking Cora sprang up and kissed her aunt on the cheek.  
  
“I am sorry Aunt Hilda but I really must go and get some sleep. Thank you for sharing this all with me.”  
  
Cora rushed out of the kitchen before Hilda could respond. Hilda had a sense that there was an idea forming in her niece’s head and what that idea might be. But Hilda wasn’t about to stop Cora. Maybe Zelda receiving that necklace back from Cora was indeed a sign and Hilda was a believer in signs. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone here is the next chapter! I apologize for the slight delay. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

One week later on January first, Cora just got back home from her lesson with her Aunt Genevieve. She couldn’t find any of her family. 

As Cora entered the kitchen, she was greeted by everyone yelling “surprise” at her. She had completely forgotten that today was her birthday with everything that has been going on. So Cora was definitely surprised.

“Oh wow! Thank you! I had forgotten that today was my birthday. What a nice surprise.”

Cora gave each one of the family members a hug and then she took a moment to look around. She noticed that there were some decorations that were put up. There was a banner that said, “Happy Birthday Cora” along with streamers and vases all around filled with her favorite flowers. Sunflowers. Cora couldn’t help the big smile that she had upon her face. Her mother came up to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“I love it, momma.”

“Good. I’m glad. That makes me happy. Now let’s go sit because your Aunt Hilda has been cooking and baking all day and I myself am quite famished.”

Cora allowed her mother to escort her to the table. Once everyone sat down and all the food was served, they started to eat. Everything tasted delicious and they were Cora’s favorites. From roasted chicken, macaroni and cheese, and green bean casserole. 

After they were all finished eating, Zelda brought out Cora’s cake that had candles on top. Everyone sang her “happy birthday” and she made a wish before blowing out the candles. Zelda cut up the cake while Hilda served everyone a piece. It was Cora’s favorite, a layered red velvet with cream cheese frosting. It was just delicious as the main course. Zelda and Hilda sat back down at the table. Cora addressed her aunt.

“Thank you so much for making everything, Auntie Hilda. It’s all so delicious!”

Hilda gave Cora one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen.

“You’re welcome love, it was my pleasure.”

Cora smiled back at her aunt before looking around at everyone else.

“And thank you, everyone, for being here to celebrate my birthday.”

Everyone gave Cora a smile in response and Zelda put her hand on her daughter’s arm.

“You're welcome, sweetheart. Now for the best part! Presents!”

Zelda gave her present first. When Cora opened the box inside, she found a beautiful leopard print scarf.

“It’s so beautiful momma! It’s just like yours! I love it!”

“It’s the same one actually. Now you have your own so you won’t keep taking mine.”

Cora rolled her eyes before giving her mother a smile. Everyone else took turns giving Cora their presents. After everything was cleaned up everyone made their way to the sitting room. 

Cora stopped Ambrose before he went to the room and pulled him to the side.

“I have an idea and I need your help. Well, I need you to come somewhere with me tomorrow.”

Ambrose looked down the hall before turning back to look at his cousin.

“What idea? And help with what? Tomorrow we are supposed to go to the academy and continue your training.”

“Yes, we can still train but we need to go somewhere else first.”

Ambrose narrowed his eyes at Cora. 

“And where might we be going?”

“New Orleans.”

“New Orleans?! Why... oooh. No! This is about Mambo Marie isn’t it?”

Ambrose's eyes went wide and he began to panic. Cora shushed him.

“Yes, now keep your voice down.”

“You do realize that Mambo is really an Ioa. And she doesn’t actually exist, right? And if your mother knew that we were talking about her and possibly going to go see her... she would kill us. Well me.”

Cora raised her eyebrows at her cousin’s outburst.

“Calm down Ambrose she is not going to kill you. You really are scared of her, aren’t you?”

Ambrose gave Cora a look which made her roll her eyes.

“Anyway, yes, I do know that Marie is an Ioa. Well... the Marie that came here was.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you see that you are the only one in this house that has actually met the real Mambo Marie. You and Prudence met her in New Orleans. So that is why I need you to come with me because she will recognize you. Mambo Marie really does exist and she is currently living in New Orleans. Not long after you and Prudence left her, she called upon Baron Samedi. She needed his help in escorting a soul from earth, and in exchange, he imitated her form. He must have known what was going to happen here in Greendale and he figured her form would be the best to be in. But when he took Marie’s form there was this bond formed. I don’t think it was meant to happen and it’s a rare thing to happen. Marie has memories of all the Ioa experienced while he was in her form. Including what happened with momma.”

Ambrose ran his hands across his face before looking at Cora.

“How do you know all this?”

“I have been doing some research and... I have been watching Marie and I have heard her prayers.”

“How?”

“Luckily my Aunt Genevieve has been teaching me how to keep an eye on people. She has also been teaching me how to listen to their prayers and even answer some of them. So, you see I would be answering her prayer.”

“You would?”

“Yes. It seems that Marie remembers having feelings for momma but she doesn’t fully understand them so she has been praying for answers. And you and I can provide that.”

“I don’t know Cora.”

Ambrose started to pace back and forth.

“Come on Ambrose. Do this for your Aunt Zelda. You have had to notice how sad she looked when I gave her that necklace and how sad she has been since it was revealed that Marie was actually an Ioa. And I know she obviously has been sad about losing Sabrina. We can’t bring Sabrina back but we can bring Marie back to her. And isn’t she worth trying that for?”

Ambrose ran his hand through his hair and Cora could tell that he was about to cave.

“Uh, okay fine. We will go tomorrow. But, we can’t let your mother know because she would most likely forbid it.”

“Obviously.”

Ambrose stopped pacing and stood in front of Cora.

“Fine, tomorrow once we know Aunt Zelda is busy teaching her class you and I will teleport to New Orleans.”

“Okay, good.”

Cora smiled up at her cousin. Ambrose smiled back at first before he turned serious.

“But Cora, don’t get your hopes up that this will all work out. That Mambo Marie will just want to come with us and if she does... Aunt Zelda will most likely not have a positive reaction to seeing her again nor for what you and I did.”

“I know Ambrose, but I still have to try.”

“Okay, we will go tomorrow.”

Cora and Ambrose went into the sitting room to join the rest of their family. Zelda was about to ask them both what they were. Hilda interrupted her by telling them all a story. Later they all went to bed for the night.

The next day Cora, Zelda, and Ambrose went to the academy. Once Cora and Ambrose were sure that Zelda was teaching her class did they go outside and teleport to New Orleans. 

As soon as they arrived Cora could feel the heat and wish she chose something lighter to wear instead of the leopard print sweater and black trousers she had on. She remembered that she could changer her outfit so she singled Ambrose to go behind a building where she changed her outfit to a short-sleeved sundress with flowers on it. And Ambrose decided to change his outfit as well to something more suitable for the change in temperature and so they could blend in better. They made sure no one saw them before they walked down the path to where Mambo Marie’s shop was at the corner. The closer they got the more nervous Cora became. She could feel an energy and a pull in the air. It felt as if she was meant to be there. 

Once they approach the shop Ambrose opened the door and moved to the side so Cora could enter first. Cora entered the shop, she was overwhelmed with the smells of incenses. Cora and Ambrose walked up to the counter but Mambo Marie was nowhere in sight. Cora was about to panic when all of a sudden, the curtain from the back room opened up and Marie stepped out. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a green headscarf. Cora thought she was even more magnificent in person than what she had heard and seen. Marie first noticed Cora but she then noticed Ambrose and her eyes lit up with recognition. She came around the counter and stood in front of Cora and Ambrose.

“Ambrose Spellman! Right?”

Cora looked at Ambrose who was standing at her side and she could tell that he was a bit weirded out to see Marie again. Cora gave him a slight shove with her elbow for him to respond to Marie.

“Yes, that’s right... it’s good to see you again.”

Marie gave Ambrose a hug which Ambrose awkwardly returned.

“Thank you, beau! It’s good to see you again as well. Now tell me who is this beauté that you have brought with you.”

Marie smiled at Cora.

“This is my cousin, Cora.”

“Hello beautiful Cora, it’s my pleasure to meet you.”

Cora returned Marie’s smile.

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Marie took Cora’s hands in her own and as she did, they both felt something go through them.

“There’s something familiar about you. There is a reason why you have come here, non?”

“Yes, there is a reason why I have come here. I wanted to meet you and talk to you.”

Marie studied Cora for a moment and Cora could have sworn that Marie had figured something out.

“I sense a lot of power in you, two senses of power if I’m not mistaken. Witchcraft and something I don’t think I am placing right because that would be impossible.”

Cora just gave her a look to confirm her suspension. Marie’s eye grew wide at the confirmation.

“Non! It can’t be! Do you also have Angelic Power within you? But that’s unheard of.”

Cora looked at Ambrose before confirming what Marie was saying was true. Ambrose gave Cora a nod before she responded to Marie.

“Yes, well it seems that it is possible because I do have both powers within me.”

Marie’s eyes went wide with delight.

“Magnifique! It truly is an honor to meet you, Miss Cora.”

“Thank you.”

Marie started feeling something familiar within Cora. 

“But as amazing as that is, that isn’t the reason why you are here... are you? Non you can’t be because I am not sure if she even really exists.”

Marie dropped Cora’s hands and started pacing back and forth.

“Non, non. It can’t be possible. I am going to sound like a madwoman. You see I have been having these memories... dreams of this beautiful woman with fiery hair and personality. But she also had a big beautiful heart that she didn’t like to show too often. But for some reason, she gave me the honor of trusting me enough to show it to me and gave it to me. I feel love for this woman and I feel the love she has for me. And you...”

Marie stopped talking as soon she saw Cora holding up a picture of the woman she was just describing. The woman who has been on her mind nonstop for the past year. Marie took the picture from Cora and held it in her hands and that was when she knew.

“Zelda.”

“Yes.”

Marie looked up from the picture and looked at Cora.

“And you, you’re her daughter.”

Cora smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I am.”

“Yes, I could sense the same spirit within you that I believe that I sense in her. She does exist and she isn’t just a beautiful dream.”

Cora took Marie’s hand that held her mother’s picture. 

“I assure you that she does exist and she is very much real. And she thinks about you too... she misses you and she still loves you.”

The light in Marie’s eyes faded a bit.

“But how can she miss me? From my understanding, I have never bear witness to seeing her in person.”

“Well in a way, you have... Let me explain.”

Marie nodded and led Cora and Ambrose to the back room where they all sat down. Cora and Ambrose both began telling Marie about Baron Samedi. How he took on her form to walk the earth, when he was in her form he went to Greendale to assist the coven, and during that time he developed a relationship with Zelda. They told Marie how devastated Zelda was when the Ioa revealed who he really was. 

Cora told Marie about the bond that she had shared with the Ioa had allowed her to have memories of the experience that the Baron went through when he was pretending to be Marie. And just because she wasn’t physically there her soul was and she was able to feel those things. 

Cora told Marie about how she has been watching her and she could also hear her prayers and that she there in hopes of answering them. After Cora was done explaining everything Marie took a moment before she said anything.

“Somehow I know everything that you have said is true. Because... I still feel it. I feel it every day. The love and the love that we shared. I am almost certain that I am still able to feel what Zelda is feeling. Our souls seemed to have made an unbreakable bond. And unfortunately, the feeling that I have been feeling lately is sadness. But recently there has been some joy there. That has something to do with Cora, does it not?”

Marie reached across the table and took Cora’s hands. 

“Yes, I believe it does. You see, only recently I was brought back into my mother’s life.”

“Yes, and I can feel the love she has for you and the love you have for her. There is also an unbreakable bond there as well. But I can’t help but feel that something is missing within Zelda.”

Cora gave Marie a sad smile. 

“That’s because something is missing and what’s missing is you.”

Marie leaned a bit closer.

“What are you saying... what are you asking of me?”

Cora leaned forward as well and narrowed her eyes at Marie. 

“You know, deep down you know and you want to go. You need to go.”

Marie let go of Cora’s hands and stood up.

“You are correct... so what are we waiting for please take me to my love.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I apologize for the delay and for the angst that is in this chapter. But it is necessary. I have already written out the next chapter and I hope to post it sooner than later. Please tell me what you all think. Thank you for reading.

Marie locked up her shop and shut off the lights. Once that was done she took Cora’s and Ambrose’s hands and they teleported together to the academy. They arrived in the hallway that led to Zelda’s office. Cora and Ambrose quickly switched back their outfits. The three of them were all about to go to Zelda’s office when Cora stopped.

“Maybe it would be best if I went inside first, to try and explain things to my mother. Prepare her a bit.”

Marie and Ambrose both nodded in agreement and went to sit on a bench in the hall. 

Cora walked down the hall, once she got to the door to her mother’s office she knocked. After she heard her mother say “come in” she opened the door. She found both her mother and Aunt Hilda on the other side. Cora closed the door and moved closer to her mother’s desk. Both her mother and aunt gave her a look before Zelda spoke.

“Where have you been? And where is Ambrose? Please tell me wherever you went you took Ambrose with you.”

Cora could feel the anger radiating off her mother and the nervousness coming from her aunt.

  
“Yes, he did come with me. And right now he is in the hallway.”

  
“That’s a plus. You never answered my question, where were the two of you?... Hilda call Ambrose in here.”

  
Hilda started walking towards the door but Cora stood in front of her to stop her.

  
“No, no please don’t call Ambrose in here yet. I will tell you both where we went. Momma, I have to tell you something before he comes in here.”

  
Hilda looked at her sister and Zelda gave her a look to stay where she was for now. 

Zelda looked at her daughter who was moving back to stand back in front of her desk. Zelda stood up and moved to stand in front of her daughter before speaking again.

“Ambrose isn’t hurt is he?”

Cora shook her head.

“No, it’s nothing like that.”

Zelda leaned against her desk and folded her arms across her chest.

“Okay, what is it?”

Cora took a deep breath and started pacing back and forth. After a few moments, she stopped in front of her mother. Zelda stood straight up and looked at Cora. The anger was starting to fade and was now replaced with concern.

“Okay... first I will tell you where Ambrose and I went this morning... we went to New Orleans... we went to go see Marie...”

The anger returned.

“What?! Why? How is that even possible? Marie doesn’t even exist! And how do you even know about Marie and where to find her... Hildegarde!"

Zelda was about to go after her sister but Cora stood in front of her.

“Momma please just listen to me. I am going to explain everything...”

“You better!”

“I will. Now there is no denying that Aunt Hilda was the one who told me all about Marie and what happened ... sorry Aunt Hilda.”

Cora turned around and looked at her aunt with an apologetic look on her face.

“It’s okay love. There was no denying as you said and my sister tends to find a reason to be mad at me one way or another.”

Cora gave her aunt a small smile before turning back to face her mother who was seething with anger.

“It turns out that Marie does exist and she is real. She has been in New Orleans the entire time. You see when Ambrose and Prudence were in New Orleans they met the real Marie. And not long after they left Marie called upon Baron Samedi in assisting her in helping a soul leave earth. In exchange, he took her form without her knowledge. I think he had an idea that soon he was going to be needed here in Greendale and he thought it was best to appear in Marie’s form. Using her form he came here and did what he needed to do, but he also developed relationships when he was here. A relationship with you.”

Zelda dropped her arms started pacing.

“But I don’t think he accounted for that or the bond that he had somehow formed with Marie. Her soul was somehow still present. I talked with Marie and she remembers everything, she still feels everything. She feels love for you and I know that you still love her.”

Cora started walking towards the door.

“Marie is here, she wants to see you. She is right outside in the hall with Ambrose and she will tell you herself.”

Zelda stopped pacing and looked at her daughter.

“Cora...”

“Momma just look. She wants to see you.”

Cora left the room and a moment later she returned with Marie and Ambrose. Marie’s eyes lit up when she saw Zelda standing there looking more beautiful in person than in her dreams. Marie wanted to reach out to touch her but she stopped herself because she could sense the tension radiating off of her. It took Zelda a moment before she brought herself to met her eyes. Marie saw the pain and hurt within them. She was about to speak but Zelda beat her to it.

“I am sorry that you had to come all this way but this is a mistake...”

Cora was standing by the side with her aunt and her cousin started to panic. 

“What momma... no it’s not a mistake. She still loves you and you still love her...”

Zelda moved past Marie and stood in front of Cora. She could see the anger in her mother’s eyes. Cora took a step back. Zelda started to yell which caused Cora to jump.

“Cora Spellman that’s enough! You had no right to do this! Why are you acting like a stupid child?”

Cora heard a gasp coming from her aunt.

“Zelda!”

Zelda held up her hand towards her sister.

“Not now Hilda!”

Hilda recoiled. Cora began to shake with anger.

“I’m not a child! And I am not stupid! I’m just trying to help you.”

Zelda took a step towards her daughter which caused Cora to take another step back.

“Well, you’re not helping me. How could you possibly think that this would help me? What is wrong with you? How could you possibly know what and how to help me. You know nothing! Did you pull this kind of thing with the woman who raised you? Perhaps that’s the reason why you weren’t treated well because you didn’t know where your place was. You are the child, not the parent.”

Zelda saw something break within her daughter which made her regret her words immediately.

Marie walked over and stood in front of Cora to face Zelda.

“Zelda... Cherie that is no way to speak to your daughter...”

Zelda took a few steps back and she started to feel angry again. 

“Don’t call me Cherie and this is none of your business. In fact, you should go back to where you came from.”

Marie shook her head and stood on the other side of Cora. She was not about to leave Cora and Zelda right now. 

Zelda just gave out a huff at Marie’s refusal to leave.

Cora took a few deep breaths before she took a couple of steps towards her mother. She was struggling to keep her tears at bay.  
“Momma... I am sorry. I realize now that I made a mistake and I should have spoken to you first. I will never do anything like this again. But I was afraid if I told you, you would not want to seek out Marie. You are afraid. You are scared to love again and to be loved in return. You think you don’t deserve it.”

Cora could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

“You understand me, well I understand you. I see you no matter how hard you try to hide it. My only intention to help you and help heal you. You are in pain and I wanted to try and eliminate some of that pain. I love you and I want to see you happy.”

Cora could see that there were tears forming in her mother’s eyes.

“And no I never did pull anything like this with the woman who raised me because, in all honesty, she didn’t let me love her enough to do so. She had no right to be a mother. All the mental and sometimes physical abuse she put me through. And the neglect from my so-called father. Every day I was meant to feel like a burden and to pretend that everything was fine and perfect. It was drilled into my head to never talk about what went on at home. To just smile and deal with it. And whatever I asked for was thrown right back into my face. I wasn’t worth spending time with or even worth loving. I never knew what it was like to be loved unconditionally or what it was like to be put first.”

Cora wiped fiercely at her tears and squared her shoulders.

“I see what I did hurt you and that is why you are hurting me. I apologize for hurting you, I was not trying to do that. But I am a twenty-six-year-old woman and I no longer have to endure being spoken to in that way. I went through it for twenty years and I won’t go through it again. I’m sorry but I can’t.”

Zelda tried to reach out towards Cora but she wasn’t fast enough because her daughter teleported.

“Zelda...”

Zelda held her hand up to stop her sister from speaking any further.

“I know sister, I know. I’ll go after her. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I know that. I regret it and I will apologize. She most likely went home.”

Zelda teleported herself back to her house. She called for her daughter but there was no answer. Zelda searched their room and every other room of the house. There was no sign of Cora anywhere. Zelda placed a spell over the house to assure that Cora wasn’t in the house. Zelda began to panic and teleported back to the academy. 

Luckily Hilda, Ambrose, and Marie were all still in her office.

“Cora isn’t at home. I searched every room and put an enhancement over the house. She isn’t there. We should search the academy.”

They all followed Zelda out of the office and separated to look for Cora. Marie went with Ambrose and Zelda went with Hilda. A half an hour later after the academy, the grounds, and the church were searched they met up back in Zelda’s office. There was no sign of Cora anywhere. 

Zelda started to pace back and forth before stopping to look at her sister.

“I can’t feel her Hilda, I can’t even sense her.”

Hilda moved closer to her sister and took her hand. 

Everyone began to panic when suddenly an idea popped into Zelda’s head.

“Genevieve! Genevieve, please come here right now.”

A moment later there was a flash of light and Genevieve appeared.

“What is it, Zelda?”

Genevieve looked annoyed.

“I need your help. It’s Cora. We can’t find her... I can’t even sense her. You need to find her.”

Genevieve’s eyes went wide in shock.

“Are you serious? You know how dangerous it is for her. Why did she take off in the first place?”

Zelda looked down in shame for a moment before looking back up at Genevieve.

“Yes, I know so that is why you must hurry and go find my daughter. She left because of me and what I said. I know, I know. Now please go.”

Genevieve gave Zelda a look before there was another flash of light and she was gone.

Hilda gave her sister’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Come sister, we better all go home. I am sure that Genevieve will find Cora.”

Zelda didn’t say anything. She allowed Hilda to teleport her home. Ambrose and Marie followed. 

It’s been four hours, but it felt like years to Zelda. Zelda has been a wreck and on edge. She was trying her best not to fall apart. Zelda felt both comfort and sorrow in having Marie there. 

Genevieve appeared in the sitting room where everyone had been waiting.

“I found Cora. It seems she managed to teleport herself back to where she grew up. She had a difficult time because as you know, no one knew who she was anymore. She was unable to teleport out of there. Besides being exhausted mentally and physically she is okay.”

Some relief washes over Zelda and she stood up and approached Genevieve.

“Thank you for finding her, Genevieve. Now please take me to her or bring her here.”

Genevieve placed her hand on Zelda’s arm. 

“I can’t do that Zelda. And Cora doesn’t want to come here right now. I am sorry Zelda, but she said she doesn’t want to see you.”  
Genevieve could see the hurt in Zelda’s eyes. 

“But...”

“Those are her wishes and I must respect them and so must you. Just give her time. I must return. I just wanted you to know that Cora is safe.”

Zelda just nodded and tried to pull herself together.

“Thank you, Genevieve. Please tell Cora... tell Cora that I love her and that I am truly sorry. And I am here when she is ready... if she is ready.”

Genevieve gave Zelda’s arm a gentle squeeze before letting go.

“I’ll tell her and in time I am sure she will be ready to see you again.”

After a flash of light, Genevieve was gone. 

Zelda could feel herself starting to break and she could feel her legs starting to buckle. She felt two arms wrapped around her which stopped her from falling. Zelda turned and saw it was Marie. She willingly allowed Marie to catch her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter makes things better. I didn’t realize how invented people were in this story. I must admit that does make me happy. Thank you all for reading. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Enjoy!

It’s been three weeks since Zelda has last seen her daughter. And it’s been three weeks of Zelda snapping at anyone who came within two feet of her. She wasn’t eating or sleeping. Zelda stopped taking care of herself as a means of punishment. If it wasn’t for Hilda and Marie, Zelda would be in bed all day and smelling as if she lived in a garbage can. Zelda tried to resist the help of either woman. She would lash out and say hurtful things, especially to Marie in hopes that she would leave her. Zelda felt that is what she deserved. Hilda and Marie stuck around and kept fighting her at every corner. Eventually, Zelda gave up. She was at a point where she felt numb. She stayed in her room alone. She would lay there staring at Cora’s bed with Cora’s scarf wrapped around her. It brought her a small comfort because the scarf smelled liked her daughter.

It was just about mid-afternoon when Zelda heard a knock on her door. Zelda assumed that it was Hilda or Marie. She didn’t bother to respond because they would come inside anyway. After a few moments, there was another knock on the door. Zelda rolled onto her back and gave out a huff. She placed her arms over her face before shouting at the person on the other side of the door.

“Come in!”

A moment later the door opened and someone walked into the room. Zelda heard the door close as well as the rattling of dishes. The sound got closer as that person approached her bed. Then that person spoke and Zelda couldn’t believe her ears.

“Momma.”

Zelda sat up so fast, the action causing her to feel dizzy due to the lack of nutrition and sleep. Cora noticed her mother’s reaction and held up the tray. On the tray, there was food and tea that Hilda had sent her with. 

“Aunt Hilda sent me up here with this for you. It’s a sandwich and some tea. She told me that you haven’t been eating.”

Zelda continued to stare at her daughter. Cora walked closer to the bed and put the tray beside her mother. She gestured to the tray.

“You need to eat something momma. After you eat we can talk. I’ll stay right here and have a cup of tea with you.”

Cora leaned down and poured her and her mother a cup of tea. She placed her cup on the bedside table. She removed the tray from the bed and placed it on her mother’s lap. Cora picked up her cup and sat on the edge of her mother’s bed.

Zelda didn’t move but she finally spoke.

“Cora...”

“Eat momma and then we can talk.”

Zelda nodded and picked up the sandwich and started eating. Cora sat there sipping her way while her mother ate. Cora could feel her mother’s eyes on her. 

Zelda ate most of the sandwich and finished her cup of tea. She placed the tray on the bedside table and reached for Cora’s empty cup and placed it on the tray with her own. Zelda met her daughter’s eyes before she began to talk.

“Cora, I am so happy to see sweetheart. I honestly thought that I never would. After the things I said and how I reacted. By right you should never want to see me again. I know I would deserve it.”

Cora could see the sadness and regret in her mother’s eyes.

“I want you to know that I am truly sorry for my behavior and for the things that I said. I didn’t mean them and I regret saying them. Yes, I was angry with you but I should have never said those things to you. I was upset to see Marie again... I know there was no malice in your decision. You were only doing it out of love.”

Zelda wanted to reach out to take her daughter’s hand but at the last moment, she decided not to.

“Please forgive me for how I reacted and for all the terrible things that I said. And please know that I love you and I always will no matter what.”

Cora tilted her head to the side for a moment studying her mother. After a moment she reached out and took her mother’s hand, which shocked Zelda.

“I do forgive you and I do know that you love me. I never doubted that not since the first moment that we met and the look you had in your eyes. And I hope you know that I feel the same way. I love you momma, and I always will no matter what. I never had anyone love me the way that you love me.”

Zelda reached over and ran her hand across her daughter’s cheek.

“I owe you an apology. I should never have gone behind your back and sought out Marie the way that I did. And involve Ambrose like that. I have never done anything like that before and I will never do anything like that again. I have learned from my mistakes and the consequences of my actions. I am learning.”

Cora took a deep breath and tears began to gather in her eyes.

“The reason why I did what I did was that I have noticed a sadness within you. I know that you are happy to have me back in your life and for the most part you have been happier since. I know some of your sadness has to do with Sabrina being gone which is understandable but there is also something else. So it made me wonder what it could be because I hated seeing you sad.”

Zelda started wiping the tears from her daughter's cheeks and she could feel her own tears forming.

“Your reaction to the necklace that I gave you for your birthday caught me off guard. I didn’t mean to upset you. I had to know who was Marie and what happened. I asked Aunt Hilda and she told me everything. A plan started formulating in my head and I just acted. Normally I would think before I act. I wanted to help you. I know I couldn’t bring Sabrina back to you but as soon as I knew that I could bring Marie back to you, I just went for it. I should have talked to you about it first but more importantly, I should have just talked to you. Talked to you about what you wanted. And about all the sadness you were feeling and why. But a part of me was afraid that if I did approach you to ask you how you were. To ask you to talk about your feelings, you wouldn’t and you would only build your walls up more.”

Zelda couldn’t help to feel the guilt over the fact that her own daughter was afraid to talk to come and talk to her.

“I am sorry that I made you feel that way, sweetheart.”

“I know and I know that you didn’t mean to make me feel that way. However, I understand. I know in time when you felt more comfortable you would have opened up to me. If only I was a little more patient. I know this because I am the same way. I think you are the way that you are because either something happened to you or someone drilled into you that you don’t deserve to have good things or good people in your life. That you don’t deserve to be loved unconditionally. You think you deserve to be punished and to suffer. I know this because someone tried to enforce these things into me. Unfortunately, they succeeded for a while. I used to feel the same way. I would feel as if I wasn’t worth anyone’s time or worth anyone’s love. And I believe that it was true. I build up walls and I lashed out at those few who did care. It believed that I was the same way as those who were making me feel that way.”

Both Cora and Zelda could no longer control their own tears.

“I eventually realized that it wasn’t true. I am not like them and I never will be. I am worth being loved and having good things and good people in my life. I am worth it. And you know what?”

“What?”

“You are worth it too. And talking about how you feel or expressing how you feel isn’t a weakness, it’s a strength. It takes bravery. It is also very healing. I want you to make me a promise.”

Zelda narrowed her eyes at Cora.

“What promise?”

“I want you to promise me for now on you will try and allow the love that others want to give you and the care they want to give you. That you will believe that you do deserve these things. I want you to try and not build your walls up so high. That you won’t lash out and try to push people away. That when you are feeling hurt, sad, mad, or even happy and excited. You will talk about it with me or with someone else. You won’t hide how you feel. And most importantly you must promise me that you know that you are worth it.”

Zelda was moved by her daughter’s words and the fact that Cora believed that she was worth it.

“I would willingly promise you anything but this is a big promise, Cora.”

“I know and I know that all of these things won’t happen overnight. And that it is a lot. That you can’t change overnight. You have been set in your ways for many years. But can you please promise that you are willing to try?”

“Yes, I can promise you that. And you also have to promise to do the same.”

“I promise.”

Zelda wiped the remaining tears off of Cora’s cheeks.

“Good. I want you to know that you can always tell me anything and come to me for anything. Whether it be with your own feelings or asking me about my own. I don’t ever want you to be afraid to do so. I love you.”

“I do know that but it’s good to hear you say it out loud. In a way, I needed that. Thank you. And I love you too.”

Cora moved closer to her mother so they could both hug one another. Zelda wrapped her arms around her daughter and she ran her hands up and down and daughter’s back. Zelda took a deep breath and let the scent of lavender from her daughter’s shampoo soothe her. She moved back a bit so she could look at her daughter.

“You are back home now, right?”

Cora smiled at her mother.

“Yes, I am. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Zelda matched her daughter’s smile.

“That makes me so happy to hear.”

“I’m glad and I am happy to be back home. And I couldn’t help but notice that Marie is still here. I don’t want to pry but I have to ask, have you two talked?”

“Not yet but I think I am almost ready to. I haven’t been that nice to her since you have been away. Where she has been nothing but loving and kind towards me. I will talk to her soon but not right now. I just got you back and I want to spend some time with you. I want to know what it was like for you the past few weeks. I am sure your Aunt Hilda told you all about how I have been during that time. Genevieve also told me when you left my office that day you teleported back to where you grew up.”

Cora tensed up a bit and looked down at the blanket that was on her mother’s bed. Cora had just promised her mother to be more open so she looked back up and began talking.

“It was awful. When I went back, it was like you said. No one knew who I was. I went back to the people I had grown up to believe were my grandparents. The two people who always made me feel as if I was loved. When I approached them they didn’t remember me, they didn’t know who I was. The love that they had in their eyes for me was gone. It hurt so much. I tried to explain to them who I was but they only looked at me as if I was crazy and they made me leave.”

Cora could feel her tears returning. Zelda began to wipe them away. 

“Sweetheart, I am sorry.”

Cora nodded.

“I didn’t know what to do or where to go. I tried teleporting but I couldn’t. I tried to contact you somehow because usually when I just feel as if I need you, you come. But you didn’t. I realized that I couldn’t perform any kind of magic. I was scared. So I just kept walking, for what seemed like hours. I was so cold. Soon, Aunt Genevieve found me and told me that you sent her to find me. I asked her to take me to the Angelic Realm because I wasn’t ready to see you yet. When I was there it allowed me to do a lot of thinking and I was able to figure some things out within me. I am sorry that I took so long.”

Zelda ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“It’s okay. It was what you needed to do and all that matters is that you’re back. We can both heal together. And I appreciate you sharing with me what you went through. For being so open. I believe that from here on out things are going to be different... better between you and me. Better for both of us.” 

Cora took her mother’s hand.

“Yes, I believe so too.”

“Good. Now I don’t know about you but I am exhausted and now that you are back, I can finally sleep. I could use a nap. Will, you lay down with me?”

“Yes, I am tired too.”

Zelda moved over in the bed and got under the covers. She pulled them back so Cora could get in. Once they were both settled Zelda leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead before she laid down. 

“Sleep well, sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you too momma.”

Zelda looked at her daughter one final time before she closed her eyes and soon they both fell into a much-needed peaceful sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and support. Get ready for some fluff and for some feels! Enjoy!!

Cora and Zelda ended up sleeping until the next morning. It was something they both needed. After they woke up they both got dressed. Zelda first did her daughter’s hair and then she did her own. After they both applied their makeup they both went downstairs. 

When they went into the kitchen they found Hilda sitting at the table having a cup of tea. Hilda sprang up at the sight of her sister and niece. She greeted them both with a big smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around them both. Zelda was a little stiff at first but then soon relaxed.

“Good morning Zelda and Cora. It’s a good day, isn’t it? The sun is out. Cora is back and you both made up. You both got some much-needed sleep. You both look much better, especially you Zelda. And Marie is back. The only thing to top it all off is to get some food into you both.”

Hilda let them go. Zelda first rolled her eyes at her sister’s greeting before she smirked.

“Good morning, Hildie. 

Cora smiled at her aunt.

“Good morning, Aunt Hilda. I agree with you, it is a good day.”

Zelda had enough pleasantries, she needed her coffee. 

“If you two want me to continue in my good mood this morning, I suggest I get some coffee in me as well as some nicotine. So if you would allow me.”

Hilda moved out of the way and let her sister pass. Hilda gave her niece a look which caused her to laugh. Zelda was being her dramatic self. 

Hilda went to the stove to begin to prepare breakfast for her sister and niece. Cora joined her mother at the table. Zelda was already smoking her cigarette and she was looking through her morning newspaper. This time the paper was in Portuguese which was a language Cora was familiar with.

“Momma, may I take a look at the newspaper after you are finished?”

Zelda put down the corner of the newspaper to look at her daughter, with a look that was mixed with surprise and pride.

“You know how to read Portuguese?”

“Yes, and I also know how to speak it. My grandparents, well the people who I thought were my grandparents taught me. They are Portuguese.”

Zelda smiled at her daughter.

“That’s impressive. Of course, you can take a look at the newspaper. Here, I have already looked through this section.”

Cora took the section from her mother and started looking through the paper.

“Well, it’s not as impressive as you and all the languages you know.”

“That is after years of travel and experience. However, if there is any language you wish to learn I would be happy to teach you.”

Cora looked up at her mother.

“Really? I would love to learn French.”

“Okay. After your training is complete I will start teaching you how to speak, read and write in French.”

Hilda approached the table to give her sister and niece a cup of coffee. Cora smiled up at her aunt.

“Thank you, Aunt Hilda.”

Hilda returned the smile and placed a hand on Cora’s shoulder. 

“You’re welcome, love. Do you know who else would happily teach you French? Marie.”

Hilda could feel her sister’s eyes burning into her. Cora quickly glanced at her mother before looking back up at her aunt. 

“That is true. I am sure if I asked Marie she would help me. Speaking of Marie where is she? She was here last night?”

Zelda had gone back to hiding behind her newspaper pretending that she wasn’t listening or interested in hearing the answer. Cora and Hilda both knew better. Cora and Hilda exchanged a look before Hilda answered her niece.

“Marie went to the academy with Ambrose because she wanted to see Prudence. She should be back soon if you wanted to ask her about teaching your French, or if anybody else here wished to see or speak to her.”

Zelda put her newspaper to the side and looked at her sister. She noticed that something was burning on the stove.

“Sister, I suggest that you remain out of my personal life for the moment and attend to what is burning on the stove.”

  
Hilda quickly rushed over to the stove and noticed that the eggs had started to burn. She managed to save them just in time. She put some on each plate and placed one in front of her sister and niece. 

Hilda sat back down in her place to finish her cup of tea. Cora began to eat her eggs and commented to her aunt on how good they were. Hilda smiled at her niece but Hilda’s attention was currently focused on her sister. Zelda was hiding behind her newspaper neglecting the eggs.

“Hey, Zelds why don’t you have a bite of your eggs.”

Zelda put down a corner of the newspaper and looked down at the eggs as if it was the first time she noticed that they were there. She was about to decline and say she wasn’t hungry but after seeing the worried look on her daughter’s and sister’s face she put down her newspaper and started to eat.

They had just finished eating when Ambrose and Marie walked into the kitchen. Marie stopped where she was when she met Zelda’s eyes. Everyone else in the room remained silent looking between both women in anticipation of what would happen next. Zela stood up from the table and approached Marie.

“Will you take a walk with me?”

Marie couldn’t help to feel surprised at Zelda’s request.

“Yes, of course.”  
  
Zelda gave Marie a smile.

“Wonderful. I heard it’s a good day for it and besides, there is an audience here.”

Zela turned around to give her family a look, they all smiled at her. 

Zelda summoned her coat and put it on. She and Marie made their way out of the house. They walked side by side in silence until they reached the forest. Zelda decided to speak.

“Marie, first I wanted to apologize. I haven’t treated you terribly and spoken to you in a vile way since you have been here.”

“I appreciate that ma ché... Zelda. You are forgiven. I know you were a mess of worry and guilt over what happened with Cora. I also realize that seeing me and having me here hasn’t been exactly easy. But I couldn’t bring myself to leave you.”

Zelda stopped walking and Marie did the same. Zelda couldn’t meet Marie’s eyes quite yet and she looked at everything except at the woman in front of her. Zelda’s hands started to shake a bit because of how nervous she was feeling. Marie took notice and took Zelda’s hands within her own. She ran her thumbs over the back of Zelda’s hands. Marie was trying to give Zelda the message that she wasn’t going anywhere and she was there for her when she was ready. 

Zelda had never been this open with more than one person within twenty-four hours. It was a bit easier with Cora because she is her daughter. With Marie, it’s a different kind of relationship and a different way of giving her heart. Zelda had given Marie her heart once before and it ended up costing her. Zelda never wanted to go through that again. 

Zelda had only been in love twice during the many years she had been alive. The first time was with Michael. During that love, they created the impossible and the most extraordinary thing in her life, her daughter Cora. Unfortunately with Michael, it didn’t work out due to the many obstacles that stood in their way. 

The second time was with Marie. Zelda fell hard and fast and she believed Marie did too. Marie came at a time in her life where she needed someone to love her without limits and loved her for her. Especially after what Blackwood did. Marie had done more than just love her, she put her back together. Zelda would never forget that. Zelda had to ask herself if she was willing to give her heart again to Marie. Though the first time, it wasn’t all of Marie. But her soul was there and that was what Zelda fell in love with and what fell in love with her. 

Zelda had to lay it all out there and open up so she can find out one way or another. Because it’s better to know than not know. Zelda took a deep breath before she brought herself to meet Marie’s eyes. Within them, she could see nothing but love, understanding, and comfort. Yes, it’s better to be loved than not to be loved.

“Do you have all those memories of us together? Do you still have those feelings for me?”

Marie gently squeezed Zelda’s hands.

“Yes, Ma Chérie I do. I have all of them inside my head and I feel all of them in my heart and within my soul. From the first time, we met, to the first time I held your hand. I remember our first kiss. Every kiss and touch that came after that. And all the lovemaking as well.”

Zelda felt a blush forming on her cheeks at Marie’s words.

“The walls you allowed me to tear down and when you first bared your soul to me. From your secrets and sorrows. All the tears and laughter to all the joy and the pain. Most importantly I remember the moment I knew that you had given your heart to me and to the moment it was broken when the truth came about. I know and feel all of it. I wish my face wasn’t the one that broke your heart. My soul and heart love you and I don’t think they will ever stop. Every piece and every inch of you. From the good side of you to the bad. All the perfections and all the flaws. Everything. If you allow me your heart once more I will guard it with my life. I will give up my soul if I or anyone hurts it again. I love you Zelda Spellman and I always will. You are a part of me and a part of my soul.”

Zelda felt overwhelmed by Marie’s words and honesty. She couldn’t help or stop the tears that were falling from her eyes nor did she want to. She allowed Marie to wipe her tears away. No one in her life had ever said those things to her before. No one has ever loved her in that way before. Made her feel that loved and adored before, not even Michael made her feel that way. Even though it was a risk Zelda knew it was worth it. It was worth being loved in this way and she was worth being loved in that way. She knew that she was willing to love Marie in the same way because Marie was worth that. 

Zelda couldn’t find the words to say so she decided to show how she felt with actions. She grabbed Marie’s face with both hands and crashed her lips against her own. The action took Marie by surprise but soon she returned the kiss just as urgently as she was receiving it. They parted for a moment to catch their breaths resting their forehands against one another. Once their breathing return to somewhat normal, they met each other halfway. This time the kiss was a lot different than the first. It was slower and they took their time to fully feel every sensation of the kiss. From the very first swipe of the tongue to each tilt of the head to the way they held one another. They both poured as much passion and love as they could into that kiss. This kiss was a seal and a promise. After the kiss, they simply held one another. Zelda buried her face into Marie’s neck. She took in the familiar scent that was mixed with something a bit different because this Marie was a bit different than the last. Marie ran her hand through Zelda’s auburn curls. 

After a few more moments they let go of one another but took each other’s hand. They started walking back to the house. They made it to the beginning of the driveway before Zelda gave a slight tug on Marie’s hand for them to stop. Zelda stood in front of Marie and ran her free hand over her face before she took Marie’s free hand within her own.

“I want to tell you out loud that I love you too. Your words truly touched me. No one has ever spoken to me in that way before or made me feel the way that you do. I have only been in love twice in my life. The first time was with Cora’s father. It was a new love and a deep love that was met with many obstacles. In a way it was about experiencing first times, learning lessons, and understandings. We were not able to overcome all the obstacles but in that love, we created something wonderful, our daughter.”

Marie smiled because she also believed that Cora was wonderful.

“The second time I have been in love that was with you. Our love was something that I needed and it gave me a light when I only saw darkness. You put me back together again not once but twice. Michael was my first love, but you’re my last and my everlasting. I am asking you now to stay here with me and be by my side for every moment here on out. And I promise that I will be there for you as well. I want you to move into this house with me and my family. They all do and will love you almost as much as I do. I know I am asking for you to give up your life in New Orleans but I can’t live my life one more moment without you in it.”

Marie could feel tears forming in her eyes. Zelda reached up and started brushing them away.

“Oh, Zelda there is nowhere that I would rather be and have no one other than you by my side. I thought I made that clear but I understand that it will take more time for you to fully believe it. You have been through so much and I will tell you and show as many times as it takes for you to believe it without asking. My life in New Orleans is and will never be in any comparison to a life with you and your family. A life loving you and being loved by you. I also want to promise you that I will love and protect Cora just as fiercely as you. Because if Zelda Spellman loves you the world should tremble. I realize that she comes first for you and that’s the way it should be. But for me, you come first and what and who you love.”

Zelda felt her own tears in her eyes which were soon wiped away by Marie.

“I am so delighted to hear that Marie. Thank you for loving me and for allowing me to love you. And for reminding me that you are here for the long haul. Thank you for your promise. Now, let’s go home and tell our family we now have another permanent member.”

They walked the rest of the way to the house hand in hand and when they entered the house they found the rest of the family waiting in the sitting room. Dr.Cee had also come home. They all looked up when Zelda and Marie walked in. When they noticed that they were holding hands they all knew. Ambrose threw a fist in the air and then fist bump Dr.Cee. Cora and Hilda both got up to greet the couple. Hilda got to them first. She first hugged Marie before hugging Zelda.

“So does this mean that Marie will be staying?”

“Yes Hildie, it does.”

Hilda gave them both a big smile.

“Ahh yes! Welcome to the family Marie... however, if you hurt my sister again you will see my not-so-nice side.”

Marie couldn’t help the slight look of shock on her face at Hilda’s quick change of attitude. However, she was aware of the strong bond between Zelda and Hilda.

“Thank you, Hilda. And I promise you that I will not hurt your sister again. But if for some reason you or her feel as if I did then I would willingly accept your punishment.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

Hilda gave them both a smile before she went to sit back next to her husband. 

Marie approached Cora and put a hand on each side of her face.

“Your soul and heart are just as beautiful as your mother’s. Never stop sharing that with the world and with those you love. I promised your mother and I will promise you that I will love and protect you as if you were my own. I will always be indebted to you for bringing me to my love. You are truly special Cora Spellman and you will always be my beauté.”

Cora was touched by Marie’s words.

“Thank you, Marie. I am glad that you will be staying here with us and you will be here for momma. She needs your love and you need hers. You two are meant to be together. Thank you for your love and your promise.”

Marie hugged Cora and held on to her for a bit before releasing her. 

Zelda was stood there with a big smile and tears rolling down her face. Marie didn’t get too far before Zelda threw her arms around her and Cora. The three of them held onto one another before Marie slipped away. 

Zelda held onto her daughter tightly.

“I love you so much sweetheart, more than anything in the world. Thank you for loving me as much as you do. Thank you for bringing me the final piece of my heart.”

Cora was crying as much as her mother.

“I love you too momma. I will always love you no matter what just like how you will love me no matter what. It makes me happy to see you happy and willing to allow the love that you deserve. Your heart deserves to be full.” 

Zelda gave her daughter one final squeeze before she let go a bit so she could place a kiss on Cora’s forehead. They both helped the other to wipe the tears away. 

  
Zelda fully let go and grabbed her daughter’s hand with one hand and grabbed Marie’s with the other. Zelda looked around the room at every single person, at every person she loves most in the world. Things were going to be different from here on out. Zelda knew that just because things were very near-perfect life always had other plans. But now she knew without a doubt that whatever happens she is loved and she gives love in return. And she had those she loves right by her side. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am sorry for the delay. But this chapter is long and one of the most involved chapters I have written so far. Also I went back to work last week after being sick for three weeks so I have less time to write. I am going to try by best to update as soon as possible. I hope you like what I come up with.
> 
> A bit of a warning: there is mention of mental and physical abuse in this chapter. It’s mild but it’s there.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The bitter coldness that came with winter had left the air and was now replaced with warmth for the upcoming summer. Zelda had lived in this town for many years but before it never seemed so sunny and bright. Perhaps that had to do with the fact that things had been better. There had been no attacks or any problems from any outside forces. Her family was all doing well and they all seemed to be happy. Things with Marie were going well and their love was stronger than ever.

Cora was just about finished with her witchcraft training, she just had to master potions. But much like herself, it wasn’t Cora’s strong suit. Hilda had taken on the task of teaching Cora potions and at one point it caused a fight between the two. Yes, Cora was very much like her mother. Eventually, Cora and Hilda made up and Hilda continued the lesson. Not long after Cora managed to make all the necessary potions concluding her witchcraft training. 

Before Cora tackled potions Zelda was able to take time in helping to train Cora in other fields of witchcraft. It also gave Zelda more time to spend with her daughter. This was possible because she allowed Hilda and Marie to help more in the running of the academy. Marie had also taught Cora some of her voodoo rituals and spells which gave them more bonding time as well. Cora also picked up on how to say some words in French. Things seemed to be going well in all accords. But one thing that Zelda had learned many times in life is that sooner or later events happen in life that tests you and your happiness. And it seemed that today would be the beginning. 

Zelda was finished for the day at the academy, she and Marie decided to go home. Cora had gone with Hilda to Dr. Cee’s shop to help out because business was booming. And Ambrose was at home with Zelda and Marie.

It had just turned dark outside when Cora, Hilda, and Dr. Cee returned home. They found Zelda and Marie huddled together on the couch reading a book. And Ambrose sitting by the fire. When Zelda looked up she noticed that something was off with Cora. Zelda looked at her daughter with concern.

“Cora, sweetheart what’s the matter?”

Cora looked at her mother and gave her a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Zelda knew that something was wrong.

“I’m fine momma. Just tired. Long day. I am going to go wash up and go to bed.”

Cora walked up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. She wished everyone else a goodnight. Zelda let her daughter go because she had to ask her sister some questions. 

“Hilda, what happened?”

“I am not entirely sure, to be honest. Cora was happy and in a good mood for a good part of the day. All the customers loved her and commented on how wonderful she was. But then suddenly something changed and she became quiet and withdrawn... in fact, her mood changed right after she came back from her break.”

Zelda stood up and walked to stand in front of her sister.

“Did she go anywhere during her break? You didn’t let her go anywhere alone did you?”

“Of course not Zelda. Cora stayed at the shop the entire time. I made her a milkshake and she went to go sit down in one of the booths and drank it.”

“Was she alone? Did anyone talk to her?”

Hilda thought for a moment before answering.

“I think she was alone. From what I could see I didn’t see her talking to anyone. But Zelda there were a lot of people in and out of the shop all day. We were busy and I wasn’t able to keep my eyes on Cora the entire time.”

Zelda was about to resort when Dr. Cee stood up from where he was sitting and spoke.

“Someone did talk to Cora during her break. When I dropped off an order at a table behind her, a woman was sitting across from her.”

Zelda moved quickly to stand in front of Dr. Cee.

“What woman?”

“I’m not sure. I didn’t see her face. All I know is that she had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. And it seemed she was giving Cora something, it looked like a black leather book.”

Zelda was about to ask another question when suddenly there was a flash of light and Genevieve appeared. 

“Good evening everyone, I apologize for the intrusion but I really must ask that Cora and Zelda accompany me to the Angelic Realm. Where is Cora?”

Zelda turned towards Genevieve.

“She’s upstairs. What’s going on Genevieve?”

“He knows, my father. He knows about Cora and so does the council. There is going to be a meeting in front of the council that is taking place. You, me, Cora, and Michael must attend.”

Zelda recoiled and moved to stand next to where Marie was sitting. Zelda felt a chill run up her spine. She didn’t openly show fear of people but Gabriel, Cora’s grandfather was one person who she couldn’t hide it from. 

This is turning out to be an eventful night. First, the mysterious stranger talking to Cora and now this. Yes, Zelda knew that eventually something would happen and she would have to deal with it. But first, she had to deal with the second thing before she dealt with the first. 

“Very well. I will go upstairs and get Cora. We should be back down in a few minutes.”

Marie gave her hand a slight squeeze before she left the room to go upstairs. 

When Marie moved in they took one of the spare bedrooms and gave Cora the bedroom that Zelda first shared with Hilda then eventually with Cora. When Zelda first started sleeping in the other room with Marie it was a bit difficult for Zelda and Cora to be separated. Especially for Cora. She hardly slept the entire first week but she wouldn’t say anything about why and if anyone commented on her looking tired or ask her why she wasn’t sleeping Cora would just glare at them. But they all knew the reason, well at least Zelda knew. She also knew the reason why Cora refused to say anything about it. Cora and Zelda had become accustomed to sleeping in the same room with one another and it would take some time to get used to not being in the same room. Zelda knew the reason why her daughter wouldn’t say anything was that she didn’t want her to feel bad. So she tried not to let on that she was worried about her daughter because she knew that Cora just needed time and she will be just fine. Zelda was right and Cora started sleeping again. Cora also put one of the beds in another room and changed things in the room to make it her own. 

When Zelda got to her daughter’s room she softly knocked on the door. There was no answer so she entered the room and closed the door. The room was dark but Zelda could make out her daughter’s form on her bed. Zelda made her way over to the bed and gently sat on the edge. She could tell by Cora’s breathing that she was still awake. Zelda started running her fingers through her daughter’s curls before she spoke.

“Cora I know you’re still awake. I am not here to interrogate you about what happened at Dr. Cee’s shop or the woman that was talking to you. I will have to save that for later. Right now we have another pressing matter that needs to be addressed first.”

“And what’s that?”

Zelda reached over and turned on the lamp that was on the bedside table. Cora sat up in the bed and looked at her mother.

“Your Aunt Genevieve is downstairs it seems that the realm is aware of your existence. We all knew it was a matter of time. You and I along with your aunt and father have been summoned to appear in front of the council. And you are also about to meet your grandfather. I must warn you to watch what you say and do in front of him. Now please get up and get dressed.”

Cora got up and quickly got dressed while her mother made the bed. Once they were all set they made their way downstairs where everyone was still in the sitting room. 

Genevieve smiled at her niece.

“Hello, Cora.”

“Hi, Aunt Genevieve.”

“Are you both ready?”

Cora and Zelda nodded. Genevieve grabbed Cora’s hand and Cora grabbed her mother’s. There was a flash of light and they teleported into the Angelic Realm. 

When they arrived it took Zelda a bit to adjust to the brightness so she held onto Cora’s arm and allowed her to guide her. Once they arrived at the room with the council was Zelda had pretty much adjusted. However, she still held onto Cora’s arm but now it was due to the fear she was feeling. Cora didn’t seem to mind and took a bit of comfort to have her mother close. Genevieve pushed opened the doors and went into the room. Zelda and Cora followed. 

Inside they saw a long table and behind the table sat seven people, four men, and three women. The man with the beard had the same shade of brown eyes as Cora and the same as her father and aunt. Cora assumed that man was her grandfather. His eyes followed her and her mother. Watching them intently. Cora was about to ask her mother if that was who she thought it was. But the look of fear on her mother’s face and the fact that she had tightened her grip on her arm gave her the answer. 

In front of the table, there were four chairs. Michael was already seated on one of them so Genevieve took the one next to her brother and Cora took the seat between her aunt and her mother. Zelda continued to hold onto Cora’s arm. Cora was beginning to think that one of the things her mother feared was that someone would take her away. After a few minutes of silence, Gabriel spoke.

“I first begin this meeting by addressing my son Michael. As my son and possible council member, you have caused quandary within this realm as well as the witching realm and mortal realm. You also withheld important information from not only me but from all the angels. And so did you, Genevieve. Both of my children. Michael, you formed a relationship with someone other than an angel which you know is forbidden. You fell in love with a witch and it had to be profound love because the two of you created something or rather someone that I didn’t think was possible. My granddaughter Cora.”

Gabriel turned his attention to Cora.

“Cora, you do realize that you are the first in existence. The first half-angel, half-witch?”

Cora tried to keep her voice steady before answering.

“Yes... sir.”

“And do you know what that means?”

“Not really. I know I am of some importance and that there is no one else like me.”

“You are of extreme importance and so are your mother and father. But you more so. What you mean and what you represent. The power you have and will have inside of you. The things that you will be capable of. It will be unmeasurable. And it also can be dangerous. However, I have faith that you will remain down a positive path as long as you allow your parents and family to continue to guide you. Which from what I have seen you will. Michael and Zelda, do you promise to help and guide Cora on her path?” 

Michael and Zelda both answered at the same time.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, Zelda, I have foreseen the fact that Cora will be spending more time with you and living in your realm. Have you been aware of the fact that since the moment Cora started growing inside of you your power has been stronger than before? That you are capable of performing more difficult spells alone than you were incapable of doing so before? And how you possess stronger magic than you did before? Your lifespan has also been increased. Have you noticed any of these changes?”

Cora looked at her mother and saw the crest between her brows which met that she was concentrating on something. The crest went away and Zelda looked at Gabriel.

“Yes. Well not before you mentioned it but after I thought about it, I have. Especially my senses and my connection with loved ones. And how performing certain spells had taken less out of me than what they did before.”

“You will need all that you now possess for what’s to come.”

Zelda was about to ask what he meant by that but he started talking again to Cora.

“Cora I am aware. that Genevieve had been training you in our ways of magic. But for your Angelic powers to be fully restored, you must perform and successfully complete a task asked by each member of the council. If you complete each task successfully your angelic powers will be restored. And the seven tasks are going to begin now. Celia, if you may.”

Cora began to panic this was not something she was prepared for or wasn’t aware that this was going to happen. She put her hand over mother’s and squeezed it. Unfortunately, there was no choice in the matter and she had to do what her grandfather said. 

The angel named Celia stood up and removed all the light from the room leaving the room in complete darkness. She spoke giving Cora her first task.

“You are to bring light into the room.”

Cora had lightened up a room before but never anything this size. 

Between her panic and the fact that she knew this would take a lot out of her. Cora sat there for a moment holding onto her mother’s hand and got herself into the most peaceful state she could. Once she felt more at ease she released her mother’s hand and stood up. Cora took a deep breath and freed her mind from everything except the task at hand. Soon there was a glow and the more Cora calmed herself the brighter it got until eventually the room was as bright as it was before. 

Celia simply nodded her approval and looked to the next council member to give the next task. Cora felt as if she was about to fall over but she forced herself to remain upright. 

The next member asked Cora to recite The Lord’s Prayer in Latin. This was one thing Cora knew she was capable of doing because her Aunt Genevieve would make her recite the prayer in Latin before every lesson. So she straightened herself up and started reciting the prayer.

“Pater noster qui es in coelis,  
sancictificetur nomen tuum;  
adveniat regnum tuun,  
fiat voluntas tua,  
sicut et in terra.  
Panem nostrum quotidianum da  
nobis hodie,  
et dimitte nobis debita nostra,  
sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus   
nostris.  
Et ne nos inducas in tentationem   
sed libera nos a malo.  
Amen”

The next task Cora was asked to perform was to create a portal to another realm. She chose to make one for Greendale. She made one in front of her house. When she opened the portal she saw her house illuminated by the full moon. The house looked peaceful and a part of Cora wanted to walk through the portal and go home. But Cora knew she couldn’t do that so she closed the portal and waited to be told her next task. It was her grandfather’s turn to give her a task. 

“Cora for your next task I require you to answer a prayer.”

“Do I chose who’s prayer or do you?”

“I do. I want you to answer the prayer of Debra Martin.”

Cora froze. She knew that name. That was the name of the woman she believed was her mother. A woman Cora never wanted to see again, never mind answer her prayer. Cora felt as if she was about to have an anxiety attack. She needed a break and to prepare herself for this. She knew asking her grandfather to give her someone else’s prayer was not an option so she made her voice as steady as possible to ask for a break. 

“Am I allowed to take a short break first?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Cora but decided to grant his granddaughter this. He was aware of what he was asking of Cora.

“Very well. You may have a short break.”

As soon as her grandfather was done speaking Cora left the room as quickly as possible. Zelda hurried after her, followed by Genevieve. Zelda found Cora in a room down the hall sitting down on a bench. Zelda sat down next to her. Cora was finding it difficult to function at the moment and Zelda noticed her daughter’s panic. Zelda wrapped her arms around her daughter and Cora willingly leaned into her mother. Zelda ran her hands through Cora’s hair because she knew it helped to soothe her. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Are you unsure how to perform the task? Is this taking too much out of you? I wish I could help you or ask them to let you finished the rest of the tasks on another day but I doubt that they would agree to that. What’s going on?”

Cora still couldn’t bring herself to talk so she pulled her mother in closer. That was when Genevieve found them and came into the room.

“There you are. I am so sorry Cora that he picked her of all people. I mean my father can be tough but this is just on the borderline of cruel. He must want to make sure that you are worthy to have you answer the prayer of the person who has hurt you the most in the world.”

That was when Zelda knew who Debra Martin was and why her daughter was reacting the way she was. It was completely valid. Zelda had learned all about Debra and the way she treated Cora. A week after Cora came back she had opened up to her mother one night about how the woman who raised her treated her. It was a long and emotional night. Cora told Zelda about how the woman constantly made her feel as if she wasn’t a priority and she was a burden. The woman tried to drill into Cora’s head that she wasn’t worth anyone’s time or love. To not trust anyone because everyone would end up hurting her. All the mental abuse Cora had to endure at the hands of that woman shattered Zelda’s heart. She couldn’t help to feel guilty and she hasn’t stopped since Cora told her everything. There was even a time when the woman physically abused Cora after obtaining too much alcohol. They got into an argument which resulted in Debra punching Cora in the head. The woman didn’t deserve to have a prayer answered and in Zelda’s opinion, the woman didn’t even deserve to live. She could also kill Gabriel at the moment for telling Cora to do this. But that wouldn’t help matters and it most certainly wouldn’t help Cora. That was what was most important right now. 

“Cora I want you to listen to me. I know you can do this and the reason why I know is that I know you. I know how big and beautiful your heart is. That despite all the trauma you have been through in your life you still see the good in it and you still see the good in people. You also have this incredible ability for forgiving others, an ability that I have been trying to learn from you. You inspire me to be better and do better. I am so proud of you and to call you my daughter. I know that despite all the terrible things that woman put you through you will find it in your heart to help her and answer her prayer. She most certainly doesn’t deserve it. But you are nothing like her and you are a better person than she is. You can do this Cora and I will be right there with you.” 

Cora moved herself a bit away from her mother so she could look into her eyes. She could see the love in her mother’s eyes and build strength from that. Zelda placed both of her hands on either side of Cora’s face and looked straight into her eyes.

“You can do this Cora. Say it.”

“I... can do this. I can do this!”

“That’s my girl. Are you ready?”

Cora nodded. Zelda stood up and brought Cora with her. Zelda took her daughter’s hand and they left the room to go back to where the council was. Genevieve followed close behind. 

When they went back into the room the council members were just about to take their seats and Michael was already in his waiting. Zelda and Genevieve sat in the seats they sat in before while Cora remained standing in front of her seat and waited for all the council members to settle. 

Once the council members were all settled Gabriel addressed his granddaughter. 

“I am going to project Debra Martin's prayer into the room for all of us to hear and then you are to answer it.”

There was a moment of silence before Debra’s voice was heard reciting a prayer. She sounded different from what Cora remember. 

During Cora’s childhood, she could recall some moments where Debra sounded kind but as she grew up she knew that the kindness can sometimes come with malice. What stood out more to Cora were the times that Debra didn’t sound kind and the yelling and anger within her words. 

Cora noticed now within Debra’s voice was fear and complete and utter sadness. She had heard the sadness in her voice before but never heard fear. The woman almost sounded pathetic. Cora had to admit that she did feel somewhat sorry for the woman. Debra was a tortured soul after all. 

Debra first began her prayer by reciting The Lord’s Prayer, then started asking, no begging for things.

“Dear God or whoever is listening, please hear my prayer. Please help me during this time. Nothing ever seems to work out for me. Everyone always ends up being upset with me and they eventually leave me. I try my best with them and put them first. I put them before my family which I know isn’t right but for some reason, I think it’s more important to put whoever I am in a relationship with first. Because family is always supposed to be there and eventually they will forgive me. They have to forgive me, the others don’t. At least that is what I think. So I ask you to bring me something or someone that will work out. For everyone not to be upset with me or leave me. Please... please I beg of you. I can not go on any longer like this.”

After the prayer was over Gabriel addressed Cora.

“Do you know how you will answer the prayer?”

Cora nodded.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Please say out loud how you are going to answer it and then if I am satisfied with your answer you will answer the prayer.”

“I will first let her know that someone does hear her. I will help guide her in the direction of helping her to realize that if she begins to appreciate the people she currently has in her life it will help in finding peace within herself. Once she can do that she will be able to attract a healthier outside relationship and one that is most likely to last.” 

Gabriel thought over Cora’s answer before he gave his approval or not. After a few moments, he spoke.

“Very well. You may proceed to answer the prayer.”

Cora closed her eyes and formed a connection with Debra. Cora began to glow which caused a slight gasp from Zelda but Cora held onto her concentration. Cora answered Debra’s prayer in the way she said would. After Cora had instilled the guidance and tools Debra needed within her as an answer to her prayer. 

After Cora was finished the glow went away and she opened her eyes. There was a sound of a bell in the distance signaling that the prayer had been successfully answered. Gabriel nodded his approval and turned to the next council member to give Cora her next task. 

The next member was a woman with piercing blue eyes and hair as dark as the night. She stood up and approached Cora.

“Your task is to teleport me to the Church of the Holy Speulchre and then back again using only light and energy.”

Cora was a bit nervous about this one. She had never teleported into another realm. And now she had to teleport to Jerusalem in a form of teleportation she wasn’t that confident or comfortable about. She preferred to teleport using the witchcraft way. This is going to take a lot out of her. 

She took the woman’s hand to begin the process. Thankfully Cora successfully teleported them both to the church but she felt lightheaded. The woman guided Cora to sit down. Cora took a few deep breathes to help settle her mind. Cora felt the woman’s eyes on her.

“What is your name?”

“My name is Abigail.”

Cora opened her eyes and looked at Abigail.

“Nice to meet you, Abigail. I must ask you if this will be used against me?”

“Not if you can not finish the task successfully.”

Cora just nodded and took a few more breathes before standing up and went up to Abigail.

“Okay, I think I am ready to go back.”

Abigail held out her hand and Cora took it. Cora put everything she could into this and it paid off because soon they were back in the room where they started.

Abigail went back to her place. Cora had to sit down in her chair. she tried to ignore the look of concern from her mother. 

The next council member spoke and gave Cora her next task. She was to obtain a confession from them. Cora settled her mind as best as she could before she stood back up and stood in front of the council member that gave her the task. It was a bald man with brown eyes. She looked the man in the eyes and she relaxed her face and her body and in time she noticed the man doing the same. Cora then took the man’s hands and soon his breathing synchronized with her own. 

“What is your confession?”

“I would like to confess that at times I wish I wasn’t on the council and I didn’t have the responsibilities that came with it. I wish I had more freedom. However, I do know how important it is to serve on this council and it’s my duty.”

Cora released the man’s hands and the man looked a bit taken aback at his confession. He nodded and waved his hand for Cora to return to her seat. 

The final council member gave Cora her final task. She was to create a window to keep an eye on someone. She was able to choose whoever she wanted so she just smiled because she knew exactly who that person would be. Cora stood to the side where her mother was seated and opened the window. Marie was sitting in the room she had shared with Zelda and she was wrapped up in Zelda’s favorite blanket. Cora looked at her mother who had a sentimental smile on her face. After a few moments, Cora closed the window. She sat back down next to her mother who automatically grabbed her hand squeezing it in thanks. 

Gabriel then spoke.

“Cora you have successfully completed the seven tasks that were given to you by each member of the council. In doing so your powers will be fully restored.”

As her grandfather was speaking Cora could feel the change within herself. Her mother brought attention to her hair which Cora noticed had turned blonde at the ends and there were golden and red highlights throughout her hair. Cora couldn’t help but be a little freaked out. 

Cora turned her attention back to her grandfather who was waiting to finish what he wanted to say.

“You must understand that now since you have your full powers you can be called upon at any moment if the Angelic Realm may need you.”

“I understand.”

“Very well. This puts a close to this meeting and the council has adjourned.”

Each member of the council stood up and made their way out of the room except for Gabriel who approached Cora and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You did well.”

“Thank you.”

Gabriel gave a small smile before leaving the room. 

Zelda walked over to Cora and hugged her.

“I am so proud of you and I knew you could do it.”

“Thank you, momma.”

Zelda released Cora. 

Michael followed by Genevieve gave Cora a hug also telling her they were proud of her and told her congratulations. 

Cora and Zelda said their goodbyes to Michael. They took Genevieve’s hands to be teleported back home because Cora was in no mood to do it herself. Once they were back home everything was quiet because it was the middle of the night and everyone was in their room. Genevieve wished Cora and Zelda a goodnight and then teleported back to the Angelic Realm. 

Zelda wrapped her arm around Cora and they both went upstairs to Cora’s room. Cora washed up and put on her pajamas. She couldn’t wait to go to sleep. It had been a long and exhausting day. When she returned to her room her mother was sitting on her bed waiting for her. Cora sat next to her mother and placed her head on her shoulder. Zelda reached up and rubbed Cora’s back. 

“Sweetheart you were incredible today and I am so proud of you. I love you so much.”

“Thank you, momma, I love you too.”

“I know you must be tired and want to get some sleep but first I must ask who was that woman who spoke to you today at Dr. Cee’s shop and what did she give you.”

Cora sat up and looked at her mother. With everything that just happened she had almost forgotten what happened earlier today. Well almost.

“I don’t who she was. She didn’t tell me her name.”

“What did she look like?”

“She had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, she had blue eyes. She wore glasses and she looked plain and she dressed plain.”

Cora could see the recognition in her mother’s eyes.

“Mary Wardwell... what did she give to you?”

Cora shifted a bit and looked down at her lap. After a few moments, she went into her closet and when she came back she was carrying a black leather book. She sat back down on the bed and handed it to her mother. Zelda knew right away what this book was. It was the journal Faustus was carrying around and writing in during their unfortunate time together. Zelda knew this because when she turned it over there was a “Z” carved into the back. Zelda could feel a chill go up her spine. There truly was no escaping this man or what he had put her through. She could only imagine what he had written in the journal and why Mary would give it to Cora. This is all sick. Zelda took some calming breathes before she asked her daughter a question which she hoped that no would be the answer to.

“Have you read anything in this journal?”

“No. I haven’t had the chance and a part of me didn’t want to especially after what the woman said to me after she gave it to me. I was trying to figure out a way to tell you about it.”

Zelda felt some relief.

“What did she say?”

“She said this would give me answers. Give me answers on you and it proved that you deserved what happened to you. She also said that it will help me to prepare for what’s to come.”

“What did she mean by that?”

“I have no idea. She didn’t say anything else. She handed me the journal then left.”

Zelda tried her best to keep it together. Cora didn’t need any more trouble today. Zelda had to get out of the room as quickly as possible but she also didn’t want to panic her daughter.

“Okay, thank you, sweetheart. Now, why don’t you lay down and get some sleep? I’ll sit with you for a bit.”

Cora could tell that her mother was upset but she knew her mother didn’t want to talk about it right now. So Cora laid down while Zelda shut off the lamp. Zelda ran her fingers through Cora’s hair. Cora noticed at first her mother’s hands were shaking but soon they steadied and Cora fell asleep. 

Tears had started falling from Zelda’s eyes as she kissed her daughter’s head and made her way out of the room. Zelda made her way to her room she shared with Marie. Right after she closed the door she sank to the floor against it and released the sob she had been holding in. Zelda heard some movement from the side of her and suddenly there were two arms wrapped around her. Zelda held onto Marie for dear life as another sob racked over her body. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: in this chapter the subject of mental and physical abused as well as sexual assault is addressed. If that is a trigger for anyone than I advice you not to read. I tried to address each difficult subject in a respectful manner. Thank you for reading.

Zelda buried her face into Marie's neck so she could be as close as she possibly could to her as the sobs continued to wrack over her body. But after a few moments, Marie let go a bit. Zelda was about to let out an even bigger sob when all of a sudden she was lifted off the floor. Marie wrapped her arm under Zelda’s legs, she wrapped her arms around Marie’s neck. Marie carried Zelda to the bed and once they reached the bed Marie sat down with Zelda in her arms. Zelda wrapped herself around Marie the best she could and Marie tried to do the same. 

Marie just held Zelda because she knew at the moment Zelda wouldn’t be able to form any words. So she gave her time. Marie rubbed Zelda’s back and ran her fingers through her hair. She placed kisses wherever she could and she kept telling Zelda that she loved her. Anything she could to help soothe her. She had never seen Zelda this broken before and this upset. Zelda had been through a lot in her life and she has shared most of it with her. Marie was always amazed at how strong Zelda was but she also knew that she had her limits, just like everyone else. It seemed that Zelda had reached her. Marie knew that whatever was breaking Zelda like this had to be dealt with. She will either help Zelda to deal with it or she would deal with it herself. Nothing and no one would get away with hurting Zelda like this. Marie will be there for Zelda and help her face whatever it was. She wasn’t going anywhere and she will make sure that Zelda knew that.

“Zelda, mon amour how it’s breaking my heart to see you like this. But whatever or whoever is hurting you this way you can tell me. You can always tell me anything. I promise you that I will always be here for you and help you with whatever problem comes your way. I love you Zelda Spellman and nothing will ever change that. Now please tell me what’s wrong.”

Zelda took in Marie’s words and a part of her felt as if she didn’t deserve the woman that was currently holding her. But she did believe what Marie just said to her. Zelda thought that if someone as amazing as Marie could still love her after all she had been through. And after all, she had done, then maybe she is worth that love. 

A part of Zelda felt that once Marie knew what was bothering her and she told her the terrible things Faustus did to her it might change the way she felt and saw Zelda. What that man did to her and put her through broke Zelda in a way that she never thought was possible. Zelda had been through a lot in her many years, she had suffered a lot of heartaches, lost a lot of people but never had anyone before broke her down so hard where she ended up losing a part of herself. A part of herself died and Zelda was afraid that it would stay dead. 

Zelda didn’t know how much longer she could take this. The fact that no matter how hard she tried to get past it or bury it, it always ended up coming to the surface. She was afraid that it would be something that would always haunt her. Zelda had never spoken to anyone about what Faustus did to her and she hasn’t fully addressed everything. It was causing Zelda more harm. 

Hilda tried getting Zelda to open up and tried to get her to say what happened but Zelda could never bring herself to go into detail. She believed Hilda had an idea and a part of Hilda didn’t want to know all of it. It was one heavy burden to carry. Zelda was at the point where she had to release some of that burden because she was no longer strong enough to carry it all on her own. Marie had told her and shown her over and over again that she is in it for the long haul. So perhaps it’s time that Zelda unleashed everything and hope that Marie will be true to her word. It’s time for Zelda to speak her truth. 

Zelda released herself from Marie a bit so she could look at her and see her face for what was about to tell her.

“I love you too, Marie. I know you mean it when you say that you will love me no matter what. However, I can’t help to be scared that once I tell you everything about what he did to me it might change the way you feel and see me. Because I know what he did had changed the way I feel and see myself. But I am counting on the fact that your love for me is stronger than that.”

“It is ma chérie. Who’s he? Blackwood?”

“Yes. I thought I was a match for Faustus and I thought I was stronger and smarter than him. So my pride got the better of me and I started to go after Faustus. I played on his ego and I let him have the control. I allowed him to have some kind of control over me because I ended up doing things I would have never done before. Such as giving up control and... causing self-harm. Before we got married if I did something he thought I should be punished for he would make me punish myself. I would take a leather whip and give myself lashes. Faustus would just stand there watching me and encouraging me to keep going or to do it harder with this joyful look in his eye. He would say that I was releasing the toxicity out of my body.”

Marie gently rubbed the spots on Zelda’s back where she had seen the scars.

“I should have found a way to never see him again after that but being my stubborn self I didn’t. I was determined to see it through to the end because I knew that with Faustus came power and I wanted that power more than anything. Eventually, I got to the point that if I did something I thought I deserved to be punished for I would lash myself without the direction of Faustus. The last time I did it, Hilda had walked in. I felt ashamed and I will never forget the look on her face. She looked as though she was broken for me. After that, I never willingly lashed myself again. That should have been the end of it but unfortunately, it was only the beginning.”

Zelda needed a moment before she went any further and Marie understood that. So Marie moved Zelda closer and held onto her while running her hands in circles along her back. 

“Zelda I am sorry for what that man did to you and I wish I could take away your pain. I know how difficult it is for you to open up and talk about this. I am grateful that you trust me enough to share all of this with me but you don’t have to tell me everything tonight if you’re not ready. And don’t have to tell me everything if you don’t want to, though I hope you do want to tell me everything. What I am trying to say is that it’s your choice. I will be here and love you either way.”

Zelda nodded.

“No, no. I need to get it all out now. And I want you to be the one I tell it all to. I can no longer allow this to consume me. I trust you completely. I also want to be open and comfortable enough to tell you everything because that’s how it should be. And how I want it to be. I appreciate you giving me a choice but I don’t want it. I will tell you everything.”

Zelda held onto Marie for a moment longer before she leaned back to look at Marie.

“He started to treat me as if I had the upper hand and it made me believe that I did. So things progressed. His wife died and soon after he proposed to me. At first, I would say no, and doing so further made me believe I was on the right track and I was ahead. I thought my plan to finally have the power I wanted was about to happen. Eventually, I agreed to marry him and I thought that everything was going according to my plan. My family questioned my intentions but I made it clear that I didn’t love him and the marriage was about power. They still had reservations but they supported me anyway. I thought I had everything under control. Soon the night of the wedding came and we were married. There was no turning back after that. I was now Lady Blackwood and soon I would overtake my husband and become High Priestess. But I got the first sign that things were not going to be that easy as soon as we stepped outside of the church and he told me that a wife should always walk behind their husband. After we left the church I went home and packed my items for our honeymoon. I had to pack my things as well as his. He said that was my wifely duty and he gave me no room to argue. As I was packing I had this heavy feeling that I should just end things where they were or try and insist that we shouldn’t go away on our honeymoon but I didn’t. I just wanted to get it over with. So I packed the bags and he teleported us to Italy. At first, everything was okay. We had a nice first night. We had a lovely dinner in a beautiful restaurant, we even danced to a few songs. He was gentle with me and that put me at ease. We had dessert then we went back to our room. We had sex but this time was different. For the first time, he seemed to have taken his time with me and not rush things. Any other time we have had sex it was rushed and oftentimes rough. After we had sex I fell asleep and I remember feeling at peace.”

Zelda took a moment before continuing.

“The next morning everything changed. I didn’t feel Ike myself and I felt as if I was out of my body. When I woke up I could have sworn I could hear music playing in my head. I asked Faustus if he heard any music and he just gave me a look and told me to get ready for the day. When I went into the closet none of my clothes that I brought with me weren't there and instead, there were clothes and dresses I normally wouldn’t be caught dead wearing. But for some reason, I just smiled and selected one of the dresses and put it on. When I went to style my hair I parted it to the right when normally I would always part it to the left. I also did my makeup differently but for some reason, I was fine with it and I couldn’t stop myself. The day continued and I constantly had this smile on my face and I would find myself doing anything and everything Faustus told me to do. On the inside, I didn’t want to listen but I found myself doing it all anyway. I thought that was bad enough but the night was worst.”

Zelda felt her tears coming up faster.

“He... he told me it was time to perform my wifely duties and give him pleasure. That I had to worship him as he deserved. I didn’t want to do it and I tried to fight it but I found myself going up to him. I followed whatever order he gave me and I did it in the way he told me to do it. Eventually, after I took off my dress and everything else with his direction I laid down on the bed, and... he just pushed himself right in. I never felt such pain. I wanted to pull him off of me, I wanted to hit him and I wanted to scream at him to stop. But I didn’t do any of those things instead I found myself holding him closer and moaning as if I was enjoying myself. I didn’t know what was happening. Night after night the same thing happened and sometimes more than once. No matter how much I didn’t want it to and how tired I felt. None of that mattered. I was conscious of everything but I couldn’t stop it. I never felt so powerless. This went on for days, weeks. I lost track of time as well as losing track of myself. I shut myself completely down and allowed whatever was happening to happen because I didn’t know how to stop it. When we were summoned to go home a small part of me returned. Thank Hecate for Hilda because she noticed the change in me right away and soon enough she discovered the reason. Faustus had put the Caligari Spell on me and he kept the spell going by using a music box. The music box was destroyed and the spell wore off. But I was not free in any means. I had to go back to Faustus so he wouldn’t figure out what happened and pretend that I was still under the spell. I kept up the act to help save Ambrose and Sabrina. It worked and we outsmarted Faustus and he was demoted. Faustus’s ego was wounded and he was embarrassed so he disappeared and our marriage was absolved. And from there you pretty much know the rest.”

Both Zelda and Marie had tears flowing down their cheeks. Marie was breaking for her love but she knew that Zelda was more broken. And right now she had to be strong for Zelda and insure her as many times as it took that what she just told her in no way changed how she felt about her or thought of her. It will take time but Zelda will heal from this, she just took the first step by talking to someone about everything that had happened. Marie would do and give Zelda anything that would help her through this. 

“I want you to know that what that man did to you was by no means your fault. And in no way does it change how and what I feel about you. Or what I think about you. What you went through was unthinkable and something that no one should ever have to go through. He took away your control Zelda and there was nothing that you could do. You were playing a game but you had no idea what laid ahead. The fact that you are still standing and still loving others and allowing others to love you proves that you are stronger than him. Blackwood is someone who is incapable of love. All he is capable of is malice, pain, and jealousy. He is a sad excuse of a man. I wish I could inflict the amount of pain he had caused you and make it hurt twice as much. Perhaps one day soon. But now my focus is on you. I am so incredibly proud of you and I am proud to be in love with you. What you just did by saying out loud what he did to you took bravery. It took strength. Telling me everything just now is your first step in healing and I will do anything and give anything to help you through this. You will get through this in time.”

“Oh Marie, I love you.”

Zelda didn’t know what else to say at the moment because she was so overwhelmed. There were so many things she was feeling. So she gave Marie a kiss that she tried to pour as much love and appreciation as she could into. She wrapped herself around Marie. Marie held on tight to Zelda as if she was shielding her from the pain she was feeling and whatever would come next.

“Ma Chérie, you are exhausted both mentally and physically. How about we lay down and get some sleep. I will hold onto you the entire night and won’t let anything or anyone hurt you again.”

Zelda just nodded and stood up. She quickly changed into her nightgown and got into bed where Marie was laying down with her arms open. Zelda went into them willing and laid her head on Marie’s chest. Marie kissed the top of Zelda’s head and ran her fingers through her hair until her breathing steadied out. Soon after Marie allowed sleep to take over her as well. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was difficult but I thought it was important to address what Blackwood did to Zelda. It was important because it was never addressed on the show and it should have been. They just brushed it aside as if it was nothing. It was important to be addressed so Zelda could heal. Anyway, thank you to all took the time to read it and I hope I addressed the subject in a respectful manner. This chapter is a bit lighter. Thank you for reading.

The next morning Cora woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding so fast and she tried to taking deep breathes to calm herself down. Once Cora got her heart to slow down, she noticed something heavy in the air. Cora felt as if she needed to see her mother so she got out of bed. 

When she stood up she kicked something that went sliding under her bed. Cora bent down and reached under her bed and she felt something smooth. She got a grip on it and pulled it out. It was Blackwood’s journal. It seemed that her mother didn’t take it with her last night. Cora was about to bring the journal with her to her mother’s room when she started contemplating whether or not she should open the journal. Cora recalled her mother’s reaction to the journal and a part of her wanted to know why the journal was causing her mother so much distress. The woman who gave it to her did say that the journal would give her answers but answers to what Cora did not know. The only way to know was to open the journal. 

Cora sat on her bed and opened the journal. Cora found that Blackwood was a very detailed and evil man. In the journal, Blackwood described every single moment in great detail. This man was psychotic. Cora got as far as the first night of the honeymoon between her mother and Blackwood before she slammed the journal shut. She couldn’t bring herself to read anymore. She wished she never opened it in the first place. She could only imagine that things got worse. What Blackwood did to her mother filled Cora with such devastation and it also filled her with anger. Blackwood deserves to suffer for internity. 

Clutching the journal in her hand Cora left her bedroom and headed to her mother’s and Marie’s room. When Cora got to the door she was going to knock but instead, she put her ear to the door to see whether or not they were awake.

“Cora Spellman! What do you think you are doing?”

Cora jumped and turned around to find her Aunt Hilda standing there with a stern look on her face. Cora burst into tears and Hilda’s stern look was replaced with one of concern. And she got closer to Cora and whispered in hopes of not waking anyone else.

“Hey, hey it’s okay love. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

“It’s not that....it’s just.”

“How about we go downstairs and put the kettle on and we can talk about it. How does that sound?”

Cora just nodded so Hilda put her arm around Cora and lead her downstairs. When they got to the kitchen Cora sat at the table and placed the journal on top and Hilda took notice of it. 

“What do you got there?”

“Blackwood’s journal.”

Hilda froze in her place in front of the store where she about to put the kettle on. After a moment, Hilda moved again and continued to put the kettle on.

“How did you get Blackwood’s journal? Did that woman give it to you?”

“Yes, momma thinks the woman was Mary... I can’t think of the last name. Oh, Wardwell. Mary Wardwell.”

Hilda almost dropped the cup that was in her hands but she luckily caught it just in time. 

“Oh, and what did Mary Wardwell say to you?”

“Not much. She handed me the journal and she said that it would give me answers. Answers on momma and what was inside would prove that everything was her fault. She also told me that the journal would prepare me for what’s to come.”

Hilda couldn’t help her shaking hands as she poured the tea for her and Cora.

“And did you read what was in the journal?”

“Yes, well some. I couldn’t read any further. What he did to momma! He really hurt her Aunt Hilda! He rap...”

Cora stopped talking when she heard a loud crash. When she turned around the tray along with broken bits of two teacups the tea was on the floor. Cora looked up at her aunt, she noticed she was shaking and she was crying. Cora got up and walked around the mess on the floor and approached her aunt. 

“Aunt Hilda. I’m sorry. How about we go sit down?”

It took a few moments before Hilda moved or said anything. But with tear-filled eyes, she looked up at her niece. 

“No, I should be the one who’s sorry. You shouldn’t have to read what was in that journal. Blackwood is a sick man to have Mary give it to you. And what happened in that journal should have never happened. I should have done something more. I knew he would hurt my sister but I did nothing. I thought she could handle it alone. I should have protected her.”

Cora placed her hand on her aunt’s shoulder.

“It’s not your fault Aunt Hilda. Just like it’s not momma’s fault. You shouldn’t blame yourself and momma won’t either. The only person at fault is Blackwood.”

Hilda just nodded and wiped her tears. She did not fully believe she didn’t have some blame for what happened to Zelda. 

“I need to read it, the journal.”

“Are you sure? I wish I had never read it. It’s one thing to know, it’s another thing to read it all in great detail.”

Hilda just stood there for a moment considering Cora’s words. Hilda was unsure what to do, all she knew right now was that she needed a moment. She gave Cora a quick hug before rushing past her and heading upstairs leaving Blackwood’s journal on the table. 

Cora watched as her aunt left the kitchen and once she was out of sight she started to clean up the mess on the floor. Cora was in the middle of picking up the broken pieces of broken cups when her mother and Marie walked into the kitchen. As soon as Cora noticed her mother she put down what was in her hands and rushed over to her mother. She threw her arms around her. Zelda couldn’t help but take a step back due to the force but she automatically embraced her daughter. 

“Good morning sweetheart, what happened?”

Zelda could feel Cora’s tears against her neck so she pulled Cora away from her so she could look at her daughter’s face. 

“Cora?”

“I am so sorry momma. I am so sorry for what that evil man did to you. For all that he put you through.”

“How do you know...”

Zelda looked at the table and saw Blackwood’s journal. Then she looked back at her daughter.

“Cora you shouldn’t have read the journal. I never wanted you to know and to read all that. Sweetheart, that’s not something I wanted to put on you. Why did you read it?”

“I only read it because Mary told me that it would give me answers and I thought it would. And it would give you answers too. I never expected to find what I did. And the details. I am sorry momma.”

Zelda reached up to brush some tears off her daughter’s face. 

“Oh, Cora. You shouldn’t have... how much did you read?”

“I read up until the first night of the honeymoon. I couldn’t read any further than that. That man is pure evil.”

Cora started to cry even harder so Zelda moved Cora closer and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She rubbed her back until she calmed down. Once Cora was a bit settled she spoke again.

“Momma you really should go check up on Aunt Hilda.”

Zelda moved back so she could look at Cora.

“Hilda read the journal too?”

“No, but she had an idea what is written in it. Momma, she blames herself for what Blackwood did to you. She said that she should have done more and protected you because she knew what kind of man he was. I told her it wasn’t her fault but I don’t think she fully believed me. And momma it’s not your fault either. It’s Blackwood’s. Now please go find Aunt Hilda and talk to her. She went upstairs.”

Zelda remained where she was.

“I will but I want to make sure that you are okay first.”

“Me? You shouldn’t be worrying about me. You are the one who went through all of that. I will be okay and we can talk later but right now you should go see Aunt Hilda. You two need to talk and I think it will help both of you to do so.”

Zelda gave her daughter a small smile and she ran her hand across her daughter’s cheek. 

“You amaze me. I love you.”

“I love you too momma.”

Zelda leaned into her daughter so she could give her a kiss on her forehead. She let go of her daughter and walked over to Marie.

“Will you stay with her? I have to talk to my sister.”

“Of course Ma Chérie.”

“Thank you.”

Zelda and Marie kissed each other on the cheek. Zelda went upstairs to go talk to Hilda. 

Marie went up to Cora and gave her a hug. After the hug was over the two women shared a look of understanding. They both helped to clean the mess on the floor.

When Zelda reached the door to Hilda and Dr. Cee’s door she knocked on it. Zelda heard a sniffle and her sister told her to come in. Zelda entered the room she saw her little sister alone laying on her bed facing away from the door. She closed the door and went up to the bed.

“Hildie.”

“Zelds!”

Hilda turned around and got off the bed. She went up to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. Zelda wrapped her arms around Hilda. 

“Zelda I am sorry. I am sorry that I didn’t protect you the way you always protect me. Yes you have killed me a few times and you have said and done some cruel things to me but you have always protected me no matter what. What Blackwood did to was inexcusable and he will pay for what he did.”

Zelda moved away so she could look into her sister’s eyes.

“Hildegarde you listen to me. None of this is your fault. What Faustus did was in no way your fault. It’s my job as the older sister to protect you and I always will. And Hilda you always protect me as well. You tried to warn me about Faustus but I didn’t listen. I thought I knew what I was doing. I should have listened then maybe what he did to me wouldn’t have happened.”

Hilda shook her head.

“No Zelda, no. You couldn’t have known what Blackwood would do to you. You probably had an idea that yes he would do something. But you did not know he would do what he did. You didn’t insinuate what he would do. You don’t deserve what he did to you.”

Zelda let out a small sob.

“Oh Hildie, I just want the pain to end.”

Hilda moved Zelda closer.

“It will Zelda. I will help you through this and so will Cora and Marie and everyone else who loves you. We will be here for you. And we all make sure that Blackwood pays.”

“I love you Hildie.”

“I love you too Zelds. And I want you to know how incredibly brave and strong you are.”

Both sisters just stood there for a while holding one another and letting go of their tears. After awhile they loosen their hold on one other and went to go sit on the bed. Hilda grabbed her sister’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really but I do think I should.”

Zelda spent the next couple of hours with her sister going over the events that happened with Blackwood. She started from the beginning right up until they came back from their honeymoon because Hilda knew what happened after that. After Zelda finished telling Hilda everything both sisters were crying and couldn’t seem to let go of one another. 

After about twenty minutes there was a knock on the door. Both sisters told whoever it was to come in at the same time. The door opened and Cora walked into the room. 

“Hi, momma and Aunt Hilda. I am sorry to bother you both but Marie asked me to come and get the two of you because breakfast is ready and you two should eat something.”

“You are never a bother sweetheart. We will go down in a minute but first, come sit with us for a moment.”

Zelda held her arm out for her daughter so Cora willingly went into it and sat by her mother. The three of them sat in silence for a moment before Hilda spoke.

“Cora who made breakfast was it you or Marie?”

Cora turned so she could look at her aunt.

“It was Marie but I helped her to prepare it and I set the table.”

“Oh thank heavens. No offense love but you seemed to have also inherited your cooking skills or lack thereof from your mother.”

Zelda let go of her sister and gave her a look and Cora gave her aunt a look just like it. 

“What? I’m sorry but it’s true. You both can’t cook. Cora is her mother’s daughter and there is nothing wrong with that. She has many of your good qualities as well Zelda.”

Zelda continued to look at her sister. 

Cora stood up and pulled on her mother’s arm to do the same.

“It’s true momma. Now come on and get up. The food is probably getting cold and Marie is waiting for all of us.”

Zelda allowed her daughter to help pull her up and followed her out of the room and downstairs. Hilda followed behind. 

When the three of them got to the kitchen they were greeted with a strange smell. Marie was standing at the table with a smile on her face but her face fell when she saw the looks on the faces of the Spellman women. Hilda went to the table and took a look at the food that was on her plate.

“Cora, I take back everything I said upstairs maybe it would have been better if you had cooked.”

Zelda sent daggers with her eyes at the back of her sister’s head.

“Hildegarde, that isn’t very nice. I am sorry Marie. I am sure what Marie prepared for all of us will taste wonderful. Thank you, Marie. Now before we all judge by smell and look how about we sit down and eat some of it.”

Hilda sat down in her seat and so did Cora. Zelda went up to Marie and gave her a kiss before she sat down in her own chair. Marie took her own seat. Once everyone was seated Zelda looked at her sister.

“Hilda, don’t you have anything to say to Marie?”

Hilda gave her sister a look and Cora tried her best not to laugh. Hilda then turned to Marie who also had an amused look on her face.

“I apologize Marie for what I said about your food and I appreciate you taking the time to make it for all of us. But I have to ask, what exactly is this?”

Marie smiled at Hilda.

“I appreciate it but there is no need to apologize. It’s called New Orleans Grillades and Grits. On the bottom there are grits and on top, there is steak, peppers, onions, and sauce. And don’t worry I made sure that I didn’t add meat to yours because I know that you are a vegetarian. The smell and look of it can be a little off-putting but I promise you it tastes delicious.”

Hilda looked at the food for a moment more and then finally took a bite. She had to admit that she did indeed like it and she told Marie she did. Marie just smiled and took a bite of her own food. And soon Zelda and Cora did the same. They all liked it. After they all finished their breakfast they cleaned up. They all went upstairs to get ready for the day. 

Cora was just about finished when there was a knock on her door. Cora told whoever it was that they could come in while she went to her jewelry box to select a pair of earrings and necklace to go with the dress she was wearing. Cora looked up and saw that it was her mother. Cora grabbed the necklace that she wanted to wear and went up to her mother.

“Hi momma, do you mind helping me put this on?”

“No, not at all.”

Cora handed Zelda the necklace and turned around. Zelda placed the necklace around her daughter’s neck and fastened it. Cora turned back around to look at her mother and put her earrings on. 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Not yet sweetheart we should talk first.”

“Okay.”

Cora and Zelda sat down on Cora’s bed and Zelda began to talk.

“I can’t stop thinking about what Faustus did to me and the fact that you read about it. I never wanted that for you. But it has helped to talk about it. Now you are my child and I most certainly don’t want to go into details with you. But if you do want to talk about any of it or if you have any questions, I will definitely be willing to talk and answer any questions that you may have.”

“Okay but not right now. I am still trying to process everything.”

“I understand. You know that I am here when you are ready.”

“Yes, I know that momma. Thank you. Now we better leave for the academy before you’re late.”

Cora was about to stand up when Zelda grabbed onto her arm to stop her from doing so. Cora looked at her mother.

“Wait Cora, there is something I need to tell you.”

Cora’s eyes filled with concern.

“What is it?”

“I don’t want you coming to the academy today and I really don’t want you to leave the house at all today. In fact, I don’t want you to leave the house again until we figure out what Faustus's plans are. He is clearly planning something and it involves you. He is going to try and hurt you or get to me and I won’t let that happen.”

Cora was disappointed but she understood.

“I am never going to have any freedom, am I? First with the training and now this. However, I understand where you are coming from and I will agree to stay home however long it takes. Will I be staying home alone?”

Zelda ran her hand down her daughter’s arm.

“That’s my girl. No, Marie will be staying with you. She said she will begin teaching you how to have a conversation in French and how to write in French. I will come home during lunch and the three of us can have lunch together.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now come on let’s go downstairs.”

Zelda and Cora stood up and went downstairs. Marie was waiting for them in the sitting room and her eyes lit up at the sight of them.

“Cora, ma beauté are you ready for your French lesson?”

“Oui.”

“Ah, trés bon. I have a feeling that you are going to be a fast learner.”

Zelda smiled at the two women she loved most in the world and she felt grateful to have them both in her life. 

“Well you two I really must go but I will return to have lunch with you both later.”

Zelda went up to Cora and kissed her forehead.

“Goodbye sweetheart. I love you. I will see you later.”

“Goodbye, momma. I love it too.”

Zelda went up to Marie and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

“Ma Chérie, don’t you think you should take the day off to rest? I can look after you too. You had a very emotional night and you didn’t get much sleep.”

Zelda was touched by Marie’s concern.

“No, I will be fine. I have to go to the academy and try and get some answers from Faustus. And Hilda and Ambrose will be with me for most of the day so you don’t have to worry. I will be back at lunchtime. Now I really must go, I am already running late. I hope you both have a good day.”

Marie nodded and let Zelda go.

“Okay, mon amour. But please don’t push yourself too far and know that I am here if you need me. And don’t worry about Cora I will make sure she is okay.”

“Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Zelda gave Marie and Cora both a smile before she teleported herself to the academy. 

Marie and Cora both sat on the couch. Marie was about to begin the lesson but Cora started talking.

“If anything happened to me I don’t think my mother could take it. I don’t think she would survive it.”

“You may be right. Your mother loves you more than anyone else in the world and if something did happen to you it would most certainly destroy her. However, she won’t let anything happen to you, and neither will I. And your aunt and cousin will make sure of it too. We will protect you and each other. That’s what you do for someone you love. I know you really didn’t have anyone protecting you before.”

Marie saw a flicker of a question in Cora’s eyes.

“Your mother shared with me all that you went through growing up because she was so broken by it. But now you have many people who love you unconditionally and will protect you at any cost. I am one of those people and I always will be. I love you Cora as if you were my own.”

Cora wiped at her tears then leaned her head against Marie’s shoulder. Marie wrapped her arm around Cora.

“Thank you Marie for saying that and letting me know that I am loved and protected. I know that I am but sometimes I can’t bring myself to believe it because I never really had it before. I had wanted it for so long and now I finally have it. It takes a bit to get used to but I am getting there. I love you too Marie. Thank you for loving me and thank you for loving my mother the way that you do. I am so glad that she has you.”

“I am glad that we have each other. And I will be forever grateful to you for bringing me back to her.”

Cora lifted her head off of Marie’s shoulder because she wanted to see her face for the question she was about to ask.

“Marie, do you think that momma will be okay?”

“Yes, in time I do. She has already taken the step to talk about it. With all the love and support from me, you, Hilda, and Ambrose she will get through it. We all make sure she does.”

Cora agreed.

“Good. I think so too. Momma is very strong.”

“Yes, she is. The strongest person I know. Now let’s begin our lesson.”

Marie started teaching Cora more words in French to extend her vocabulary and she taught Cora how to form sentences. It was just about lunchtime when Cora found herself having a conversation with Marie in French. After they were done Marie smiled at Cora.

“Bien joué! Your French is magnifique. I am proud.”

“Merci Marie. You are magnifique teacher.”

“Merci. Now let’s take a break and go get lunch ready. Your mother should be here soon.”

Cora and Marie got up and went to the kitchen. By the time that they finished getting lunch ready Zelda walked into the kitchen. Both Cora and Marie couldn’t help to notice how drained Zelda looked. Marie went up to Zelda and ran her hand across her face.

“Ma Chérie...”

“I’m fine Marie.”

Marie tilted her head to the side and gave Zelda a look that said that she didn’t believe her.

“Really Marie. I appreciate your concern but not now. We can talk about it later. Right now I want to say hello to my daughter and then set down and eat our lunch. I am famished.”

Marie kissed Zelda on the cheek as a sign that she had agreed to Zelda’s terms for now. Marie went to sit at the table while Zelda went up to Cora and gave her a hug. 

“Hi, sweetheart. How was your French lesson?”

“Hi, momma. It was good. Before lunch, I was able to hold an entire conversation with Marie in French.”

Zelda moved back to look at her daughter.

“Really? That’s amazing. But I’m really not surprised, I knew that you would pick it up fast.”

Cora smiled at her mother.

“Thank you, momma.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now let’s sit and eat or lunch.”

After Zelda and Cora sat down the three of them started to eat. During lunch, Zelda started up a conversation in French and soon Cora and Marie joined her. First, they talked about the weather then they talked about random things until they were all finished. They all got up and cleaned up their plates, cups, and the table. After everything was cleaned up Zelda said her goodbyes to Cora and Marie. 

Zelda went back to the academy she checked in on Hilda and Ambrose with Prudence who was down in the dungeons trying to get some answers out of Blackwood. When Zelda got down there she learned that they hadn’t got much farther than they did before she left for lunch. 

“Why don’t you secure him and the three of you take a break and go have some lunch.”

The three of them nodded and Prudence went to go check her father’s restraints. Zelda was just about to leave and head back upstairs when Blackwood’s words stopped her in her tracks.

“How’s that beautiful daughter of yours? You know, I think about her often. I would have to say that she is even more beautiful than you. I can only imagine the things I could do to her.”

Prudence was about to hit her father in the face but Zelda held her hand up to stop her. Zelda walked over to Faustus’s head and got eye level with him. 

“Listen to me you bastard you will never come anywhere near my daughter again. I will make sure of it and if you try I will hunt you down and find a way to end you for good. And get my daughter out of that messed up head of yours you sick psychopath.”

Faustus smiled and he was about to say something else when Zelda singled to Prudence that now she could hit her father if she wished. Instead of slapping Prudence gave him a hard punch to the side of his face which caused his head to tip off the plate. Zelda gave Prudence a look of approval before she left and went back upstairs. 

After Hilda, Ambrose, and Prudence were finished with their lunch they all went to Zelda’s office to see if she was going to go with them back to the dungeons but she declined. She couldn’t stand seeing Faustus anymore today. They understood and left Zelda to her paperwork.

It just started to get dark outside when Zelda was finishing up her last page of paperwork. Hilda came bursting into her office. Zelda looked up at the sound and when she looked at her sister she noticed blood coming out the side of her head. Zelda rushed right over to her and started inspecting the wound.

“Hildie what happened?!”

“It’s fine. It was Blackwood. Zelda he escaped.”

“What?”

“There’s no time to explain. Ambrose teleported home to check in on Cora and Marie and Prudence went in search of her father. Come on we must go home and see if everything is okay and then we can look for Blackwood.”

Zelda took Hilda’s hand and they teleported home. When they got there everything was dark and quiet. Zelda had a terrible feeling. With Hilda’s hand still in her own, she started searching around for clues as to what was happening. Then she started to shout and see if anyone was there.

“Cora! Marie! Ambrose!”

“In here auntie.”

Zelda pulled Hilda in the direction of Ambrose’s voice it was coming from the kitchen. It was difficult to see in the dark but Zelda could make out Ambrose on the side of the table leaning over someone who was laying on the floor. Zelda dropped Hilda’s hand and rushed right over to Ambrose. Hilda was right behind her. When Zelda got closer she noticed that the person laying on the floor was Marie. Ambrose answered her unasked questions.

“Marie is still alive. She’s still breathing. She was just knocked out. I searched everywhere, I am sorry auntie but there is no sign of Cora.”

Zelda knew exactly who took Cora and hurt Marie. It was Faustus and he was going to pay. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have stuck it out this far with me. I truly appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read and gave kudos and made comments. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

  
Ambrose had picked up Marie and laid her on the couch in the sitting room and then teleported to where Prudence was looking for Blackwood. Hilda went to tend to the wound on her head. And Zelda started pacing in the sitting room trying to come up with a plan. But she couldn’t get herself to focus. 

A few moments later Marie started to come to. Zelda who had been pacing trying to sense her daughter and trying to figure out where Faustus could have taken her daughter stopped at the first sign that Marie was waking. She was at Marie’s side in an instant. Zelda ran her hand along Marie’s forehead and down the side of her face.

“Marie.”

“Uh... Ma Chérie what happened? My head feels like it has been spilled open.”

“You were knocked out, Ambrose found you in the kitchen but brought you to the couch in the sitting room. It was Blackwood. He took Cora.”

Marie’s eyes went wide and she tried to sit up but Zelda stopped her. 

“No Marie, you shouldn’t get up so fast. Just give it a moment. Here drink this. Hilda made it for you and said it will help with the pain.”

“No time for that Zelda! I must get up and we must find Cora! I am sorry that I let you down and didn’t protect her. And why are you here with me? Your daughter is missing!”

“I know Marie, I know! I have been a mess ever since! My little girl has been taken by that bastard. I am panicking and I have no idea what to do. I have never been like this before. I don’t know what to do. Ambrose and Prudence are out looking for Faustus and Cora. I wanted to wait here for you to wake up in hopes that maybe you could give me some answers. I want my daughter back more than anything. I can’t even bring myself to focus on trying to sense her. I need you to help me and you didn’t let me down.” 

Zelda couldn’t stop shaking so Marie sat up and wrapped her arms around her. Suddenly Zelda felt calmer and she knew it was because Marie had used a calming spell on her. Normally she would be against this kind of thing but for the moment it was necessary. Zelda then began to focus on getting a sense on Cora but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get one. 

“I can’t get a sense on Cora. This has happened before when she teleported back to where she grew up. Genevieve might have put some kind of enchantment over the place so it would block Cora’s powers from coming out so she wouldn’t be discovered. Hecate, that means she can’t use her powers!”

Zelda stood up and called for Genevieve. The angel appeared moments later. 

“Genevieve, you need to take me to the place that Cora grew up. Right now!”

“Wait, Zelda. What is going on... wait! Something has happened to Cora. That is the unbalance we have been sensing. I will take you but first, we all must prepare. What’s ahead isn’t good or easy. We will also need Michael. We must do this right. Gather all you can and anything you can to fight. I will be back soon.”

Before Zelda could protest Genevieve teleported. She then turned back around to look at Marie who was deep thought drinking the tea that Hilda had made. Then she looked up at Zelda.

“What Genevieve said was wise because Blackwood isn’t like any other warlock we have come across. He will put up one hell of a fight and it won’t be easy. We will get Cora back make no mistake but we must do it right. We must prepare. Though I suggest not involving any of the children from the academy because unfortunately, they won’t be strong enough.”

Zelda took in Marie’s words. They had a plan and they knew where Cora was. If they will do this right they will get her back. 

“Yes, yes. I agree. I am going to summon Ambrose and Prudence back and go check up on Hilda. We must prepare. Will you be okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry about me. Hilda’s tea is making me feel better already in a moment I will get up and I need to teleport back to my shop in New Orleans to gather some things that could help us. I will be back soon. Now go.”

Zelda just nodded and then went in search of her sister. 

Twenty minutes later Zelda had gathered the Wayward witches, her sister, Ambrose, Prudence, and Marie. Zelda made sure that each person knew how important it was for them not to fail. They were as ready as they will ever be. Soon Genevieve and Michael arrived. Something in Zelda made her run-up to Michael and hug him. It was most likely because their only child had been taken by a mad man. Michael willingly allowed the hug and wrapped his arms around Zelda. After a moment they let go of one another and then everyone grabbed hands and they were all teleported to where they thought Cora was. 

When they arrived they were all standing in a stone driveway that led to a two-story house. The house was most likely dark except for a light coming from the window by the front door. Genevieve walked ahead and singled for everyone to wait a moment. 

“I don’t think she is here. Let me go in check though. I’ll only be a moment.”

Genevieve made herself invisible and quietly made her way into the house. Zelda had a feeling that Cora wasn’t here either. The waiting was killing her though. What if something bad had happened? It felt wrong to just stand by and wait like a sitting duck.

A few minutes later Genevieve returned with a calm look on her face.

“She isn’t here. This is the house of the people who she thought was her grandparents. The enchantment was over this house and one other.”

Zelda stepped forward.

“Where’s the other place?”

“The house she grew up in. It’s in the next town. Let’s go.”

They all grabbed hands and teleported. When they arrived Zelda noticed a defendant silence in the air. She could also feel pain in the air, her daughter’s pain. Cora was here. Zelda was about to charge to the house but was stopped by Marie who had grabbed her arm. Zelda turned around in question.

“Wait! Everyone wait! Do you all feel that?”

Everyone tried to sense what Marie was talking about. They stood still, taking it in. Zelda like so many others closed their eyes to help them concentrate. Most of them could not pinpoint it though. Unsure of what Marie described.

Marie grabbed a small rock off the ground and threw it towards the house. Once the rock hit a certain point it shattered into a million little pieces. Now it was clear, there was some kind of energy field around the house. Blackwood used it to keep unwanted visitors away.

Zelda grabbed Marie’s hand and squeezed it in thanks. Then everyone gathered in front of the field, holding up their hands as they said a spell to bring it down. Their voices grew louder when moments later the force field gave way with a gust of wind. 

Blackwood’s spell was not strong enough to hold up against the power of angels and witches combined. They finally approached the house. Genevieve quickly lifted the enchantment blocking Cora’s powers then gave them a rundown of the house. 

“There are three entrances to the house. The front door, the upstairs slider, and the basement slider. There are a few places that he could have her. Zelda, can you sense where she could be?” 

Zelda closed her eyes and focused for a moment. Deep within her, she could sense her daughter. She was close, only a few walls between them.

“Yes, I think she is somewhere upstairs towards the back of the house.”

“She must be in her old bedroom. I will teleport you and myself there. I doubt Blackwood is with her right now. He must know that we are here and is planning his attack. Everyone else should spilt up.”

Everyone agreed and decided amongst themselves who would go where. 

Zelda took Genevieve’s hand and they were teleported to where Cora was. When they arrived in the bedroom the first thing Zelda noticed was the smell of blood. The room was dark. They could not see any sign of Cora. Zelda’s eyes tried to search the room in the darkness. It had not crossed her mind to cast a spell to add light. Genevieve was a step ahead and lit the room up. And there in the middle of the room on top of a table was Cora. Zelda’s heart skipped a beat. She could not lose Cora the same way she lost Sabrina to Blackwood like this. Not another girl sacrificed at top of a table.

Zelda approached the table in an instant and she noticed purple liquid on the floor and all over Cora. She did not understand and looked at Genevieve, who helped her out of her cluelessness.

“It’s Cora’s blood. She’s lost a lot of it. It seems that Blackwood was trying to bleed her out and he has been collecting some as well.” 

Zelda looked down at Cora and she was as white as a sheet. She checked her pulse at her throat and it was faint. Faustus had sliced both of her arms open. Her poor baby girl. 

Genevieve grabbed a piece of fabric and started wrapping Cora’s arms up while Zelda checked her for any other cuts. Thankfully, there weren’t any others. 

“Genevieve, we need to get her out of here.”

“I agree but I don’t think it’s going to be that easy. She is going to need help healing. I can only help heal a part of her. I am going to need help. Who are your best healers?”

“Hilda and Marie.”

“Okay summon them here.”

Zelda did what she was told. 

A moment later Hilda and Marie appeared and followed by Michael. The three of them all gathered around Zelda and Genevieve by Cora. Marie took only one look at Cora and gathered Zelda in her arms. 

“Marie, I need you to go with Hilda and Genevieve and take care of Cora. She lost a lot of blood and she will need help to heal.”

Hilda and Genevieve started to get ready to leave but Marie asked another question.

“Ma Chérie, aren’t you coming too? Cora will need you too.”

“I will be there soon. I need to go take care of Faustus.”

“No! You go with our daughter and I will take care of the man.”

Michael stormed out of the room. 

Marie quickly grabbed Zelda’s hand and they teleported to the Spellman Mortuary. They all moved as quickly as possible. Genevieve placed Cora on top of one of the tables downstairs while Hilda and Marie gathered medical supplies and whatever else they needed. Genevieve hooked an IV to Cora and started to administer one of the blood vials she had taken from the house. 

All Zelda could do was stand on the side of the table and run her hand along the top of Cora’s head. She noticed that her color was starting to return a bit but she was still worried.

“This isn’t going to be enough blood. She is going to need more. But the only way is for you and Michael to donate blood at the same time. He better come back soon.”

“Okay. But Genevieve why is her blood purple?”

Zelda asked, a little more collected now that Cora was being taken care of and no longer in Blackwood’s possession.

“Well as you know we all have blue blood. But once your’s hits the air it turns red. With us, the angels it remains blue. So Cora has both inside her so when her blood hits the air it turns purple because red and blue make purple.” 

“Does she know this? She must have been so frightened to see it when she was a child.”

“No, that was one of the requirements I made when I put the enchantment over her. She only saw her blood as red.”

Genevieve administration another vial as Marie and Hilda made their way back downstairs. Zelda reluctantly stepped away a bit to give them space to attend to Cora. Marie started unwrapping Cora’s right arm while Hilda did the same to her left. Both women cleaned each wound and then they stitched them up. Hilda then put some kind of ointment over each wound then Marie and Hilda wrapped both of Cora’s arms again with clean bandages.

“Okay, now let’s begin the healing spell.”

The other three women shared a look before Marie turned to Zelda and spoke.

“It wouldn’t work. Cora’s body and soul need to heal more. She is very weak. And I am afraid that her soul is no longer here with us.” 

“You’re not saying that...”

Zelda gasped. 

“Yes, I wish I wasn’t but Cora is in limbo.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I apologize for the delay. This chapter took me awhile to write because it’s a long one! I hope that it was worth the wait. Thank you for reading!

When Cora opened her eyes she found herself in the living room of the house she grew up in. But it did not evoke the same feeling of familiarity. For some reason, it felt different. Everything seemed brighter. 

Not only were her surroundings strange but Cora realized that she felt different. She could not remember how she got there or why she was there. Though she did feel like that is where she was meant to be for the moment. 

Cora heard a noise coming from outside so she went to the closest window and saw her Aunt Genevieve walking towards the house carrying something in her arms. Cora tried to get her aunt’s attention by yelling out to her and banging on the window but Genevieve didn’t seem to have heard her. 

Cora left the living room and went down the stairs to the front door. When she tried opening the door, it wouldn’t work. Cora pushed and pulled as hard as she could but it wouldn’t budge. 

Then Genevieve was on the front porch. Seeing her aunt closer now Cora could notice that her aunt was carrying a baby. Cora was about to say something when suddenly Genevieve with the baby in her arms walked through the closed door as well as through her. 

By the time Cora got over her shock Genevieve and the baby were already up the stairs. Cora was about to call after her aunt but stopped herself. If her aunt had walked through her then she wouldn’t be heard either. 

Cora followed her aunt and the baby until they reached the door to her old room. When Genevieve approached the door it swung right open and they stepped inside. Inside there was a white crib in the middle of the room. Cora then noticed that the room started to decorate itself. The walls were painted in a light pink and pictures of princesses and ballerinas were hung on the wall. A changing table appeared near the wall and a rocking chair in the corner. 

Cora looked back at where her aunt was and it looked like she was reciting some kind of spell but it wasn’t one she recognized. After Genevieve was done she gave one final look at the baby lying in the crib before she disappeared. 

The baby started to cry so Cora went over to the crib she looked down at the baby. Cora’s presence seemed to calm the baby because it stopped crying for a moment. Cora smiled down at the baby and then she took notice of the baby’s blanket and the name that was stitched into it, “Cora.”   
Cora's eyes went wide at the realization, the baby was her. 

Somehow Cora must have traveled in time. But how? Before Cora could wrap her head around it the baby started to cry again and then the door opened and a younger version of Debra walked in. Cora moved as far back as she could. Debra looked down at the baby then picked her up.

“You can stop that crying now, I’m here.”

Suddenly the room started to change around Cora. The pink princesses faded and suddenly she was surrounded by the off-white walls of the living room. 

“Cora.”

Cora turned around to find her biological parents standing there. Immediately Cora ran into Zelda’s arms. So relieved to see them both. 

“Momma, where am I? What’s going on?”

“You’re in limbo, sweetheart. Your father and I have come to help guide you.”

Cora pulled away from her mother so she could see her face. She noticed the sad look in her mother’s eyes. 

“Why? How? And how are you both here? Wait! You’re not in limbo as well, are you? Are you both okay?”

Zelda smiled at her daughter’s concern and she caressed Cora’s cheek before running her hand through her hair. 

“Your father and I are fine.”

Zelda assured her.

“We are here for you. Your father was able to get us in here but we can only stay for a short time.”  
Cora’s eyes darted to her father. He nodded to what Zelda said. 

  
“You are here because of Faustus and what he did to you. In the mortal realm, you are laying on one of the tables downstairs at home. You must complete your journey here and get the answers you need. In the end, you will be able to choose what path you want to take.”

Cora tried to process her mother’s words and then the memories of what Blackwood did to her hours before started returning. The horror, the pain. It was all starting to resurface. Her heart was beating faster. She started to panic but then was calmer again. One look at her parents was enough to realize they were soothing her. Zelda was still holding her close and Michael’s hand was on her shoulder. 

Once Zelda was sure Cora was over her panic she let go of her. Zelda knew that Michael also wanted to hug his daughter. He stood in front of Cora and gave her a look to ask permission first. Cora gave him a small smile before she closed the distance between them. Michael placed his chin on top of Cora’s head. Cora was only beginning to get to know her father. What she has learned so far told Cora that he was a good man or angel rather and he loved her. After a few moments, they let go of one another. Zelda then started to speak.

“Cora, what is something that you have been asking me to tell you about?”

Cora thought for a moment and when she understood she smiled and then answered her mother.

“I have been wanting you to tell me about how you and dad met, how you two fell in love, why you fell out of love and how I ended up being raised by other people.”

“Well, we are here to give you those answers. So come on.”

Zelda held out a hand so Cora took it. Then Michael grabbed Cora’s other one. The room disappeared around them and they were now in what appeared to be the forest of Greendale. It was dark and empty but only for a moment. 

Cora, Zelda, and Michael all heard the sound of someone approaching them and when they looked to their right they all saw Zelda walking towards them. She looked like the Zelda standing next to them but appeared a bit younger. Cora had never seen that blue dress on her mother before and her hair was different.

By the way, the other Zelda was walking through the forest, Cora thought that the other Zelda didn’t even know that they were there. Cora and her parents just watched as the other Zelda got closer and closer. 

Suddenly there was a flash of light and another version of Michael appeared right in front of where the other Zelda was walking. The other Zelda gave out a shout and clutched her chest. 

“Satan in hell, what are you doing? And where did you come from? Wait, are those wings?”

The other Zelda looked Michael up and down. Her jaw dropped for a moment.

“You’re an angel.”

Michael just smirked at the pretty young woman with auburn hair. And held out his hand. Zelda looked at it as if it was a fire she didn’t want to touch so Michael dropped his hand and started to talk.

“Hello, my name is Michael. And you are?”

“Zelda.”

Cora now realized they were witnessing the past. Her parents first meeting. She was so memorized by it that she couldn’t even steal a glance at her parents reacting to it.

“Well, Zelda I do apologize for startling you. You see I have somehow managed to teleport myself somewhere else than the place I intended.” 

The younger Zelda narrowed her eyes as if she didn’t quite believe him. The younger Michael felt as if this woman was looking into his very soul. The younger Zelda then started the younger Michael right into his eyes and spoke.

“Well perhaps if you knew what you were doing then you would have made it to the destination you wanted.”

The younger Michael scoffed. 

“Excuse me, you’re telling me that you never accidentally teleported somewhere else? Or you didn’t cast a spell you didn’t mean to by mistake? Sorry, we can’t all be perfect like you.”

“Well Michael, I have made mistakes with my magic and teleported to places I didn’t mean to. But that’s hasn’t happened since I was a child. You see unlike you I know how to control and use my powers now that I am an adult. I have been trained. But it seems in The Angelic Realm they start the training late.”

The younger Zelda and Michael just stood there glaring at one another. Neither one of them averting their gaze. The moment was interrupted by someone’s voice echoing through the woods and calling for the younger Zelda in the distance.

“Well as much fun as this has been I must be going, my brother is calling for me. I would wish you luck but I rather not. Maybe next time you teleport you will get to where you belong.”

The younger Zelda brushed past the younger Michael and kept walking in the direction of her house. The younger Michael just smiled and shook his head. He watched the younger Zelda leave. After she was out of sight he teleported out of there.

Before Cora could say anything, her parents grabbed her hands. The space in front of Them began to change again. The forest disappeared and then they were in The Angelic Realm. Everything was brighter here as soon as they stood in it. They were in some kind of hallway. A younger Zelda and Michael appeared holding hands and giggling. The younger Michael held up his pointer finger to his lips.

“Shhh, we have to be quiet. No one can know you were here.”

The younger Zelda gave off one final giggle before she tried to make herself look serious. With one look at her, the younger Michael started to laugh and soon the younger Zelda joined in. Eventually, they got a better hold of themselves and continued to move down the hallway more quietly.  
As Cora and her parents got closer Cora noticed the state of the younger versions of her parent's hair and clothes. It was all messy and ruffled. Not to mention the red lipstick smeared on the side of the younger Michael’s mouth. She knew exactly what they had been up to. 

Cora looked at present-day parents and just nodded her head with a smile on her face. Zelda just rolled her eyes but she couldn’t meet Cora’s. Michael looked everywhere else except at his daughter. Her parents had been in love and it was in a way cute to see. Also, it was a lot of fun to see them all embarrassed about it now.

Cora then threw her attention back to the younger version of her parents. They were now at the end of the hall with their arms around one another. They then started to kiss, sinking into each other’s arms. When they separated to catch their breath, the younger Michael began to talk.

“Zelda Spellman, you are amazing. And I am not saying that because of what we just did but because well... you are everything. You are smart, brave, witty, powerful, and beautiful. What I am trying to say is... I love you, Zelda.”

The younger Zelda’s eyes started to tear up. This wasn’t something she was expecting to hear. She never expected any of this. She never expected to get herself in a relationship with an angel. Never mind have him tell her that he loved her. She never expected to love him in return. Zelda knew what they were doing was dangerous and against the rules. Her family and religion would forbid if they knew and so would Michael’s but at that moment she didn’t care, she was in love for the very first time in her life.

“I love you too, Michael.”

The last thing Cora saw in the hall was a smile on the younger Zelda’s face. The environment changed.

When it settled they were in another part of the Angelic Realm. Cora could see the younger versions of her parents sitting on a couch. 

As she stepped closer, she noticed the nervous look on the younger Zelda’s face. The younger Michael handed her one of the cups of tea he had just poured. After he settled back on the couch, he draped his arm around the back and looked at the younger Zelda. He tilted his head and put He then took notice and put his cup down on the table in front of them and wrapped his arm around her. He took notice of her distress. 

“Zelda, what’s wrong.”

The younger Zelda also put her cup down on the table. She took a moment before she met the younger Michael’s eyes. 

“There’s something that I need to tell you.”

“Okay... what is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?! How? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I even went to the doctor’s to make sure. I also did the spell to confirm it. I am definitely pregnant and you are the father. And it’s not as if we have been using any kind of protection...”

“Yes, that’s because we both thought that this couldn’t happen. We thought it was impossible. Wait... “

Michael furrowed his brow.

“Are you sure that I am the father?”

His question was answered with a hit in his face. Zelda shook her hand as angry tears streamed down her face. She then stood up, getting as far away from him as she could or she would do something worse to him.

The younger Michael sat on the couch holding his cheek regretting the question he just asked. He should know that Zelda would never cheat on him. He stood up and walked over to her. But she held up her hand to warn him to not come any closer. 

“How could you ever ask me that Michael?! Of course, it’s yours!”

“I know, I know.”

Michael exhaled.

“I am sorry Zelda. I should have never asked that. I know you would never cheat on me. It’s just that... it’s a shock. I truly thought this could never be possible. What we did, what we created. Do you realize what this means?”

“I do. That is why I am so scared.”

The younger Zelda let out a sob.

The younger Michael closed the distance between them and took her into his arms. She willingly allowed the embrace. 

The room shifted a bit and a much more pregnant looking Zelda was sitting on the couch nervously rubbing her tummy. Despite the worried look on her face, the younger Zelda radiated. The glow of pregnancy.

“It’s okay, baby girl. Your father will be back at any moment and everything will be okay. I just know it. We both love you so much and we won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

Cora’s heart dropped at these words. Her mother had always loved her.

The door to the room swung open. But not a younger Michael instead it was a younger Genevieve who entered the room. She closed the door and walked around the couch to stand in front of the table facing the younger Zelda who was trying to hide her stomach with a pillow. 

“I know your pregnant Zelda, there is no need to hide it. I also know that somehow it’s my brother’s.”

The younger Zelda removed the pillow from her stomach and put it to the side of her. She was unsure what she should do.

“Where’s Michael?”

The younger Genevieve ignored the younger Zelda’s question.

“You shouldn’t be here. You need to go right now. My brother knows it’s against the rules to have a witch here unless they were approved by the council. If they or my father found out you would both be in big trouble.”

The younger Zelda kneed her fingers.

“I know. They can never find out, we have been careful. Please don’t tell them. I know you and Michael are close. Please don’t tell on us. We love each other and our baby. We just want to find a way to be together and... we will!”

The younger Genevieve seemed to have taken pity on the younger Zelda. She sat down on the table and took the younger Zelda’s hand.

“I am not going to tell anyone. I am here to try and help. And so far no one knows about the two of you or your baby. But you have to realize that there is no possible way that you and Michael and can be together or keep your baby.”

The younger Zelda snatched her hand away.

“No! It is possible. Michael will find a way and no one will ever take our baby girl away from us. Do you understand me?”

“Zelda, listen. I am not saying this to upset you or to be mean. I am just telling you the truth. I love my brother. I know he loves you and you love him. But what you and Michael did by falling in love and creating a child. You did something that has never been done before, created someone that never existed before.”

The younger Zelda started at Genevieve with a stern look, not saying a word. Genevieve continued.

“You know that it will have dire consequences in both realms. It’s going to cause friction and maybe a war between Angels and Witches. There will be an unbalance. Your child will become a target and she will always be in danger. And so will you and Michael. There is no way you both can keep this all secret and stay together. There would be nowhere for you to go or hide. None of you would be safe in any realm. Deep down you know this is true.”

The younger Zelda’s face had softened, maybe a hint of worried added to it.

“Then what should we do?”

The question lingered in the air, left unanswered.

The present-day Michael took Cora and Zelda’s hands and then the room shifted around them. When it seethed they were in what appeared to be a cabin in the mortal realm. There was a sound of a baby crying. They all walked into the room where the sound was coming from. 

Inside the room, the younger Zelda was laying on a bed with baby Cora in her arms. The tears in the younger Zelda’s eyes matched the ones that were currently falling down the cheeks of the present-day Zelda. 

Cora wrapped an arm around her mother’s back and wrapped her other arm around her front. She leaned into Zelda and put her head on her shoulder. Zelda in return held onto her daughter and kissed the side of her head. Michael stepped to the other side of Zelda and wrapped his arm around Zelda and his daughter. 

The three of them watched as the younger Zelda tried to keep it together as she fed Cora with a bottle. After the baby was done she gave out a small burp which caused a smile from every person in the room. The younger Zelda then placed the bottle on the bedside table and started rocking the baby.

“My beautiful Cora.”

The younger Zelda spoke softly.

“I hope one day you will know how much I love you and how much your father loves you. You are incredibly special and I wished you knew that. You are going to be living a much more different life than I would have imagined for you. It’s certainly not the life I want for you. You will never know how extraordinary you are or all that you are capable of. You will be living life as a mortal of all things when you are so much more than that.”

The younger Zelda paused, sighing deeply and shaking her head in disbelief. She continued in a hushed tone.

“I wish you could stay with me and I could watch you grow up. I wish I could be there to watch your first step, to hear your first word. I wish I could witness when the first of your powers start to surface and the look on your face when you successfully cast your first spell.”

At that, the younger Zelda smiled.

“I wish I could train you and teach you all that I know. I wish I could be there to see all your smiles and hear all your laughs. I wish I could be there to hold you when you cry and dry away all your tears...”

The younger Zelda wiped away her own tears.

“Listen when you needed to talk or hold your hand when you need support. Being able to read you your favorite story and to run my fingers through your hair to help you fall asleep. I wish I could be there for all the cuddles and hugs you would allow me.”

Present-day Zelda tighten her grip on Cora, making up for lost times.

“I even wish we could experience the battles you and I would probably have in your teenage years because I already know that you are as headstrong as I am so we would most likely fight. But it would be okay because we would understand each other better than anyone else did and in the end, we would always make up.”

Cora chuckled at that. It was true, she was her mother’s daughter.

“ I wish I could introduce you to your Aunt Hilda who would cuddle you more than I would.”

The younger Zelda laughed at the thought. 

“To see her love and spoil you. For her to try and teach you to bake but instead the two of you end up making a big mess in the kitchen. And your Uncle Edward, he would adore you and you would adore him. He would always be teaching you new things and you would always be there to learn them.”

The younger Zelda exhaled.

  
“I wish I could be there for the first time you fall in love. To see you get married to whoever you chose to share your life with, a man or a woman. I would love and support you no matter what. To see your father walking down the aisle and the look of joy on your face. And how beautiful you would look.”

Cora liked the picture her mother was painting in all of their minds. A happy life.

“And if you chose to have children I wish I could be there to help you through the process and offer you any guidance and advice whether you ask or not. To see that look on your face the first time you hold your child. And to help you whenever you needed me. I would love and protect you both. I would help you teach your child all that I have taught you.”

The younger Zelda’s voice broke. The tears overtook her even though a smile was across her face.

“I really wish that you could meet your father and for you to know how much he loves you. I wish we could be together and no one would say anything or do anything.”

Cora locked eyes with Michael. They still had a long way ahead of them, of getting to know one another but they had made a start.

“I wish I could witness your training and learning about your other half of your powers and who you are. The look on your father’s face after you do what he just taught you right. To witness all the bonding moments between the two of you and catching sweet moments of the two of you here and there. And you having your father wrapped around your little finger.”

Michael smiled at Cora and she returned the gesture, bringing her gaze back to the younger version of her mother and herself.

“That’s the way it all should be. It isn’t right that it can’t be that way and it certainly isn’t fair. Your my daughter and you belong with me and your father. Not with someone else. You are suppose to be raised and protected by us.”

The younger Zelda shifted the baby from one arm to the other, brushing her fingers over the baby’s cheeks.

“But that’s the thing, we won’t be able to protect you. You would be in danger if we kept you and you must stay safe. So that is why I have to let you go and do the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. Your life and your safety is the most important thing to me in the world. More important than my broken heart at having to do this.”

Under Cora’s head, Zelda’s chest lifts from a deep intake of air. It must be hard for Zelda to watch herself in one of the toughest moments of her life. They had a chance to reconnect and have a little of what Zelda had hoped for. But now Cora is in limbo and things are at risk again.

“I love you so much Cora and I would give my life for you and do anything for you. Believe me, I wish there was another way and that this didn’t need to happen. I know that you will not remember me or even know how much I think about you or miss you. But please somehow deep down never forget how loved you are. I love you sweetheart and I always will.” 

“I love you too.”

Cora mumbles against her mother’s shoulder, she was saying it to both versions of her mother. 

A moment later the younger version of Genevieve entered the room and approached the bed.

“I’m sorry Zelda but it’s time.”

“No. I can’t Genevieve. I need more time. I don’t want to do this.”

“Zelda, I know that this hard but you know it has to be done. We have already pushed it with the time. We need to do this now.”

The younger Zelda looked down at her baby who had fallen asleep. This was the last time she would ever see her little girl and her heart shattered into a million little pieces.

“Okay, but can I come with you?”

“No, Zelda you can’t. You can not know where Cora is because you will most likely try to return there. And you can’t do that. You will draw attention to Cora. I promise you she is going to be safe. I will keep watch over her. This is the only way to keep her safe.”

After a moment the younger Zelda gave her baby a kiss on her forehead and reluctantly she handed Cora to Genevieve. Genevieve then took the baby and left the room. After the door of the cabin closed the younger Zelda let out a big sob. 

Cora wished she could comfort her but she knew she couldn’t so she held on tighter to her mother now. Who was currently reliving the pain all over again. Cora turned so she could fully hug her mother. When she placed her head over her mother’s shoulder she could see her aunt outside walking with the baby version of herself. Cora thought she saw someone else she recognized waiting at the end of the driveway but then the room around them shifted again.

They were then back in the living at the house Cora grew up in. Cora and Zelda held onto each other for a moment longer. Eventually, they let go of one other a bit and helped wipe the tears off the other’s face. 

“Momma, I am so sorry that you had to go through that. But I am here now and we are together now. We will be together again soon. And nothing and no one will change that again I promise. I know you loved me then and I know you love me now.”

“Thank you for saying that sweetheart. I do love you so much and I always have.”

“I love you too, momma.”

“I am sorry to interrupt ladies, but Zelda you and I have to go. Our time is almost up.”

Michael pointed out.

“Okay. Cora, there is still more that you have to do here but please know that you are not alone. We are right there waiting for you. Please promise me that after you finish your journey you will come back to us, back to me.”

Zelda gripped Cora’s upper arms, drawing her thumbs up and down.

“I promise, momma. I’ll see you soon.”

Zelda nodded then hugged her daughter once more. Once Zelda let Cora go Michael then hugged his daughter. After the hug was over Michael took Zelda’s hand and then they were gone. 

Cora was only alone for a moment before Gabriel appeared. 

“Hello, grandfather.”

Cora greeted the newcomer. 

“You just missed the younger version of yourself in the last memory I saw.”

Gabriel didn’t say anything he just looked at his granddaughter challenging her to just say what she wanted to say. Cora took that challenge. 

“You lied. You knew the entire time I existed. Aunt Genevieve told you. She lied too. I bet you had a hand in the downfall of my parent’s relationship and the plan for my placement.”

“Yes, I did know. And yes your aunt did tell, she told me right after her brother told her. Genevieve always wants the upper hand over Michael, he should know that by now. So I came up with a plan that my daughter helped me to follow through. She handled you and your mother... that witch.”

He spat.

“While I handled my son. I did what was best for my son.”

“No, you did what was best for you. You destroyed a relationship between two people who loved each other and ripped their only child from them. I am pretty sure my father would disagree with you when you say you did what was best for him. You want to keep up this image and for your son to be like you and follow in your footsteps. But my father is nothing like you and he never will be. And I am grateful for that.”

With every word spoken Cora gained more energy and anger as she spoke.

“As for my mother and the fact that you seem to be disgusted by her existence. The fact is your son loved her because he did and she loved him. She is and will always be a much better person than you will ever be. She is better than you.”

Her grandfather seemed unimpressed, which only fueled Cora on more.

“My parents love exceeded something that you could never make possible. I keep being reminded of the fact that I am the only one in existence. So that means no one would know for sure what their reaction would be to me. Yes, I am sure there would be some problems at first and there would be some fear. Because living beings tend to fear at first what they are not familiar with. But once they are familiar the fear goes away and the acceptance starts. You played on the fear and you played on it until the end. I understand all that but what I don’t understand is how a father could do that to his son, how an angel could do that.” 

“My, aren’t you a smart one.”

“I am my mother’s daughter.”

“That’s not something to be proud of.”

“Yes it is and it’s something that I am very proud of. You may be an angel but she has more light and love in her than what you will ever have.”

“There is light and dark in all of us Cora, even angels. Now enough about your mother, we must move on. I am here to give you the answers that you seek. So let’s begin.”

Gabriel sat down on the couch that was in the living room and Cora sat on the chair that was opposite of him. 

“Okay grandfather, where was my father the day Genevieve confronted my mother?”

“I had confined him and restricted his powers.”

“And the day I was born?”

“The same thing. Your father was confined and his powers were restricted for eighteen years.”

“Wow, are you sure you’re not a devil instead of an angel?”

Gabriel ignored Cora’s question and gave her a stern look. 

“Any other questions?”

“Yes, who decided on where I was placed?”

“I did.”

“Were you aware of the type of people they were?”

“Not at first, no. You see I quickly looked for a solution and found one. They seemed like decent people and they seemed to follow the rules. They never had a child before so I had no idea how they would be as parents. By the time I realized what kind of parents they were it was too late to move you and besides it’s not as if you were in any kind of permanent danger.”

“Seriously? They neglected me, not to mention they mentally abused me and sometimes physically abused me. I would say that’s dangerous.”

“You survived. You are fine now. And I wouldn’t have let them cause you serious harm.”

Cora just shook her head in disbelief and then she asked her next question.

“So you were the one to watch over me instead of Genevieve?”

“Correct. Now we are running out of time. Your journey is about to come to an end. I am required to give you a solution to a problem that is had.”

Gabriel stood up and held out his hand for Cora to take. Cora reluctantly took his hand and after she took it the room shifted. 

When it settled Cora realized they were in the Angelic Realm but in a part, she hasn’t been in before. They stood in front of two giant doors that appeared to have been made of gold. Gabriel said something under his breath and after a wave of his hand, the two doors opened. Gabriel walked in first and Cora followed in after him. Once they were both inside the doors closed behind them. 

Cora looked around the room and she could see different kinds of weapons floating in mid-air. But as she got closer she could tell that there was an energy field around each weapon. 

Gabriel kept walking until he found the weapon he was looking for. He then signaled for Cora to join him. Once she was at his side he started talking.

“Did your father or aunt teach you about our weapons?”

“Some. But the one I remember the most is the arrows of adfectus. When it hits someone it changed the way the person was currently feeling. They used the arrows in wars against their enemies to remove the fear and anger in their hearts. But they are not used to kill.”

“Yes, very good. Have you ever heard of the aurum pugione?”

“I have not.”

“It this weapon right here. It’s a dagger. The handle is made of pure gold but the blade is made out of condensed energy and light.”

Cora examined the dagger the best she could but all she could see was the golden handle because the blade was covered by some kind of holder that looked like material made of gold as well.

“What does it do?”

“It’s capable of slicing and removing things that other things cannot. Only someone with Angelic blood can forge this weapon.”

Cora was about to ask what he meant when it suddenly hit her what Gabriel was telling her. As soon as Gabriel saw the look of realization in Cora’s eyes. He placed his hand on Cora’s shoulder and the next thing she knew she was somewhere else. 

When Cora opened her eyes she could see a light hanging from a ceiling. And then she realized she was laying down on something hard and cold. She knew exactly where she was.

Cora sprung up and tumbled off the table but suddenly someone had caught her. When she looked up she was greeted by a pair of worried green eyes.  
“Hi, momma.”

“Cora... what are you doing, sweetheart?”

Cora steadied herself and stood on her own but still, her mother held onto her not wanting to fully let her go.

“I’m fine now. I completed my journey and I know how we can defeat Blackwood for good.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I’m back and with another long chapter! There is descriptions of violence in this chapter but it’s mostly towards someone you most likely don’t like. Read at your own risk. Thank you for reading!

Before Cora could elaborate on her plan on how to take down Blackwood, Hilda, Marie, Genevieve, and Michael came down the stairs. All their faces lit up at the sight of Cora but Cora had her eyes trained on one person in particular. Hilda got to Cora first and she tried to hug her niece. Cora though paid no attention and squared in on Genevieve who had just taken the final step down into the basement. 

Cora got right in her other aunt’s face which startled Genevieve who tumbled back a bit. With a wave of a hand Cora lifted her up and once Genevieve was standing back up she found herself unable to move. 

Everyone else in the room was paralyzed by Cora’s sudden outburst and attack on her aunt. Stood still and waited to find out what would happen next. 

“You’re a liar. Aren’t you Genevieve? You played us all for fools.”

Cora accused Genevieve.

Cora noticed a flash of panic in Genevieve’s eyes before it was replaced with an attempt look of innocence. Her aunt wanted to play it the hard way, so shall it be. Cora inhaled deeply to clear her mind and then took Genevieve’s hands. With a straight look into Genevieve’s eyes, Cora spoke in a calm voice which sent chills down Genevieve’s spine.

“Tell them what you did, Genevieve.”

For a moment, Genevieve’s eyes stared right back at Cora’s, but then they darted back and forth. The facade breaks and so does the silence. Cora was too strong so the next thing she knew she was telling everyone what she did.

“I lied... I have been lying the entire time... Ugh, I don’t want to say... Cora!”

“Say it!... Just let yourself go.”

Cora insisted, more harshly than attended. The anger needed to be quickly let go. Cora knew that was the only way to get the confession out of Genevieve. Cora relaxed her face in hopes of putting Genevieve at ease. It made Genevieve’s panic seemed to grow. She had never witnessed such control from someone who clearly wanted to lose it right now. Genevieve knew there was no way she was going to win this so she did what Cora asked.

  
“Right after Michael told me about Zelda and the baby, I told father. Father came up with a plan and I was to help him. He took care of Michael by restricting his powers and confining him, I was to take care of Zelda. I was to go to Zelda and put fear into her. I was to get her to agree to give up her relationship with Michael and to give away her baby.”

At these words, Zelda moved to the side of her daughter and struck Genevieve in the face. Since Cora still had Genevieve frozen in the place she remained where she was. Immediately, Marie came up from behind Zelda and whispered something in her ear. Marie then took Zelda’s hand and they moved back a bit. 

Genevieve then continued with her confession.

“I lead Zelda to believe if she didn’t break her relationship off with Michael and if she didn’t give Cora away then they would all be in danger for the rest of their lives. I told her that Cora was a target. I lead her down the path of believing that eventually someone would try and kill Cora.”

Only with a squeeze of Marie’s hand, Zelda remained where she was. The urge to make another move against Genevieve was too tempting.

“I told Zelda that there was only one way to keep Cora safe. She agreed. Yes, I could tell that Zelda was scared and wasn’t thinking straight.”

Genevieve paused for a second locking eyes with Zelda.

“But I did what had to be done. When I told father that his plan has worked, he was pleased. He came with me to bring Cora to the Martin household. He instructed me to send an enchantment over Cora so her powers could not resurface. And no outside power could find her either.”  
  
That’s why Blackwood had used Cora’s old home to hide her there, she was untraceable there.

“So that’s what I did. After it was done, it was as if nothing ever happened. Father was pleased because he is all about appearance and keeping the bloodline pure.”

Michael then came up from behind his daughter and looked at his sister with fury in his eyes.

“How could you Genevieve? I’m your brother! Cora was just a baby. I trusted you.”

“Oh please Michael.”

Genevieve scoffed. 

“You had everything, you were on your way to follow father’s footsteps. You always had his full attention. Whereas I... who is not a man had to constantly had to fight for his approval. I am the oldest, I should be the next one in line! So, when you told me about the witch and the half breed, it was as if you had given me a gift. I took it so I could be on the path of getting what is mine.”

A small smile played at Genevieve’s lips, but it faded quickly. Her features turned sour.

“Unfortunately, it was all for nothing because you are still next in line. You have your witch and your daughter back. Now the council knows about Cora and they seem to be impressed by her instead of scared. You may be on top now but my time will come.”

Michael squeezed Cora’s shoulder. One look was enough, so Cora released her hold on Genevieve and moved out of her father’s way. He would take things from here. Michael took hold of his sister’s upper arms and held on tight. Genevieve looked panicked.

“Listen to me, Genevieve!”

Her father’s angry voice startled Cora, Zelda instantly grabbed Cora’s hand with her free one and pulled her to her side. 

“You will never have a seat on the council. You may be following in father’s footsteps with all the lies and cruelty but that’s as far as it will go. You will no longer contact or have any access to my daughter and neither will father. I will do what I need to do to overthrow you both. Now, you are to leave this house and this realm and never return. Do you understand me?”

Genevieve let out an angry shutter.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now go!”

Michael released his grip on his sister. After a flash of light, Genevieve was gone. 

Michael turned around and looked at Cora and Zelda. 

“I am sorry for what my family has put you both through. I should have fought harder to get to the both of you. I promise you both my family will never cause you trouble again.”

Cora didn’t say anything so Zelda spoke.

“Your father and sister’s wrongdoings and cruelty are not your faults. I wish I had known that it wasn’t in your control to get to us. I should have tried to find you. We both should have fought harder. But now I have Cora back and you are also a part of our lives.”

Zelda smiled lovingly at her daughter, but Cora didn’t return the gesture. Instead, she turned to stare straight ahead past her father, unimpressed by the exchange. Zelda gave Cora’s hand a slight tug. When Cora looked at her mother her expression changed into something Zelda didn’t quite recognize. 

“Momma, where is Blackwood?”

“He is back at the academy in the dungeons.”

Another look flashed over Cora’s eyes.

“Good because I know how to defeat him.”

Cora had let go of her mother’s hand and moved toward her father. 

“Dad, we need to go to the Angelic Realm to the room where the weapons are kept. I need to retrieve the aurum pugione.”

Before Cora teleported with Michael, Zelda held her back by grabbed onto her shoulder and turning her around.

“Cora something is off with you. I can feel it. Are you sure that you are fully healed? Your father can go get what you asked for. We will take of Blackwood but first, we need to make sure you are okay.”

Cora tensed up under her mother’s touch and a glint of anger flashed through her eyes.

“No! I am going to do this. I know what needs to be done and I am going to do it.”

Zelda tightened her hold on Cora and her brows furrowed. 

Cora knew that she had to take a different approach. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down a bit. 

“Momma, I am fine. I am fully healed. So let me go. I need to do this. Please.”

Cora and Zelda held eye contact. The green of Zelda’s eyes met the brown of Cora’s. Just through looks, Cora tried to make her mother understand why this was so important. Deep down she knew her mother would understand. Then her mother’s eyes softened. 

“Very well but I am coming with you.”

“No, momma. I need you to do something for me.”

The crest in Zelda’s brow deepened as she gave Cora a questioning look.

“And what’s that?”

“I am amusing that Blackwood is back into pieces?”

Zelda nodded and then Cora continued.

“I need you and everyone else to make him whole again because that is the only way that this will work.”

Cora took Zelda’s moment of distraction to free herself from her mother’s grip on her shoulder. By the time Zelda spoke again, Cora was back near her father. 

“For what to work?”

Cora turned around to answer her mother.

“The dagger. I will explain everything when I get back. Please go prepare Blackwood. We will meet you at the academy.”

Cora took her father’s hand and then after a flash of light they teleported to the Angelic Realm. When they arrived Cora walked ahead down the hallway that leads to the weapons room. When they arrived at the golden doors Michael held his daughter back for a moment. Cora looked up at her father in question. 

“Cora, your mother is worried about you and frankly so am I. You have been through a lot in the past forty-eight hours. I know you won’t talk about any of that right now and you are only focused on one thing. You won’t stop until it’s done. I understand that but you must not lose yourself along the way.”

Cora looked down because she couldn’t bring herself to keep eye contact with her father. But Michael continued.

“None of these weapons in this room is ever used to take a life. Someone with angelic blood can never take a life. That line is never crossed. As awful as your grandfather is, he wouldn’t even cross that line. Once it is crossed there is no turning back or fixing it. There will be dire consequences. You can not cross that line, Cora.”

Cora looked up and back into her father’s eyes and told him the truth.

“I can’t say that I won’t and I can’t say that I will.”

Michael studied his daughter for a moment and then he made a decision. He then raised his hand and said the words that were needed to open the doors. Once inside Cora walked straight to the aurum pugione. Michael removed the energy field around the dagger. Carefully, he grabbed it and handed it to his daughter. 

Cora reached for the handle and pulled the blade out of the holder. The blade was made of golden light that had particles that looked like specs of glitter running through it. Cora could feel the energy coming off the dagger. She returned it to the holder. Then she looked up at her father. 

“Okay, this is it. Now we have to go to the academy.”

Cora started walking out of the room and Michael followed behind. Once they were out Michael sealed the doors. And then turned to face his daughter.

“I am sorry Cora but I can’t go to the academy with you.”

Cora looked at her father in disbelief.

“What? Why not?”

“For many reasons. One of them being that if I go I am afraid that I will end up crossing that line and I can’t do that. But I want you to know that I believe in you and your mother. You will both do what needs to be done. And know that I will love you no matter what.”

Cora started to get teary-eyed but she brushed them away as quickly as they came. 

“Okay... I understand. I love you too dad. I have to go.”

Michael nodded and then Cora teleported to the academy. When she arrived her mother was waiting for her in the entryway. Cora could see that the look of worry hasn’t left her mother’s eyes. Zelda then noticed that Michael wasn’t with Cora.

“Where’s your father?”

“He stayed in the Angelic Realm. He said if he came he would most likely kill Blackwood and he could not cross that line. He warned me to not cross it either. He said that he believes in the two of us and that in the end, we will do what’s right.”

Zelda regarded her daughter for a moment. There was a lot of dark energy radiating from her daughter. Zelda also sensed a strong determination. She knew there was no use in talking Cora out of it. So Zelda will allow her daughter to do what needs to be done with the dagger. She knew that any weapon from the realm couldn’t kill. Zelda would even let Cora get some of her frustrations out on Faustus but she will not allow Cora to cross that line. 

When Zelda was about to reach out to her daughter, Cora flinched back so Zelda withdrew her hand quickly. 

“Do you have the golden dagger?”

Cora held up the dagger that was in her right hand and removed it from its holder. Zelda saw the golden light blade come to life. Mesmerized by the sight, Zelda reached out to touch the handle by her daughter’s hand. But as soon as she did the blade went out. Zelda’s eyes went wide with surprise. When Zelda removed her hand the blade came back. After a moment Cora covered the blade with the holder and secured it at the waist of her trousers in the back. 

“What does it do?”

Zelda asked fascinated by the weapon.

“It slices through anything in which other weapons can not. It also removes any traces of what is removed. I am going to use it to remove the Cain mark from Blackwood as well as any properties it may have within him. I also believe it will remove all magic within him as well. Overtime time the mark will have formed with his former abilities in an attempt to make them stronger. When the mark is removed everything tied to it will be eliminated as well. That is why he needs to be in one piece.”

Zelda couldn’t help but to be impressed. This is the solution she has been waiting for years for. 

Cora then turned and started walking into the academy.

“So let’s get started.”

“Cora, wait. Faustus isn’t in the academy.”

Zelda called after her.

With a swift motion, Cora turned around and looked at her mother who still stood in the entryway. She started to feel more anger and a feeling of panic.

“He escaped again?!”

Zelda moved closer to Cora.

“No, we still have him.”

Zelda assured her daughter, brushing her hand over Cora’s upper arm.

“We have him in the church. Marie, Hilda, Ambrose, and Prudence as well as the Wayward witches. I wanted him as far away as I could from the other students.”

Cora just nodded in agreement and exhaled.

“Okay, then let’s go to the church.”

When they entered the church Blackwood was in the middle of the room tied to a chair. Everyone else stood around him in a circle holding hands. They have formed a field to keep Blackwood trapped. Cora walked around the other witches and Ambrose until she could see Blackwood’s face. 

When he noticed Cora he just gave her his calculating smile. He would not be smiling for long because Cora waved her hand and he was sent through the air to the front of the church where he slammed into the podium. The witches and Ambrose also fell back due to the sudden breakage of the field. They quickly got up in time to see Cora moving towards Blackwood who laid on his side at the altar of the church. 

When Cora waved her hand again Blackwood sat upright. Blackwood just laughed so Cora then lifted her hand as if it was wrapped around Blackwood’s neck. She used her magic to choke him and hold him in place. With her other hand, she brought a chair closer and placed it in front of Blackwood. Cora sat down on the chair and looked Blackwood straight in the face. There wasn’t a hint of fear in either of their eyes.

Cora removed the dagger from the waistband of her trousers and reached for the handle to remove it from the holder. She lifted it to show it to Blackwood. He eyed the blade, not forming any words due to Cora’s hold on his throat.

“This is the aurum pugione which means golden dagger in Latin.”

Cora explained calmly as if she was giving a lesson to a child.

“It’s one of the weapons of the Angelic Realm and only someone with Angelic blood can use it. The special ability of this dagger is that it’s able to slice through anything that any other weapon can not slice through. It also can remove any ties of what is removed.”

Cora moved the blade through the air.

“Such as the Cain mark which I am about to remove from you. Not only will you no longer be invincible but any magic abilities that you once had will be removed as well. Once a Cain mark is placed on someone its magic and abilities start fusing with the abilities you already possess making them stronger but making them as one.”

A flash of fear appeared in Blackwood’s eyes. He must have realized what this meant for him.

“So once I removed the mark you will be completely defenseless. It’s the same way you try and make others feel.”

Cora released her hold on Blackwood’s throat who first gasped for air and then started shouting at her. But Cora ignored him and raised her hand to undo Blackwood’s arm that had the Cain mark on it. Against his will, he moved the arm in front of them. Cora then grabbed his arm with her and held it in a firm grip. Blackwood wiggled to remove his arm from Cora’s hold but it wouldn’t budge. Cora lifted the dagger and held it to the mark. At first, she ran the blade cautiously over his skin, but then sliced it off with force. There was a ripple of energy that went through the air. 

No blood poured from where Cora just cut but there was a faint red mark where the Cain mark once was. Cora kept her grip on Blackwood’s arm. She could feel the energy and magic leave him. Everyone in the church watched as the magic drained from Blackwood. 

After all the magic was gone from his body Blackwood slumped forward. Cora loosens her grip on Blackwood’s arm and gave him a shove so he was sitting upright again. Blackwood tried to keep himself steady.

“How does it feel Blackwood, to not have any power? To have your power taken from you against your will? To be powerless.”

Blackwood did not react. His eyes were empty and his head slumped to his chest. His whole body was weak. Cora helped him regain some of his composure because she needed him focused on what she was about to do next. 

Cora removed Blackwood’s other arm and then took both of his hands within his own. Blackwood was confused by the gesture but soon he felt a calming sensation go through him. When he looked Cora in the eyes he could see a look of determination in them.

“You are going to confess, Faustus Blackwood. You are going to confess all your sins and say out loud for all of us to hear what hell you put me through as well as the hell you put my mother through and others as well.”

Again, Blackwood tried to remove his hands from Cora’s grip but that only made Cora hold on tighter. He was too weak to fight her.

“First let’s start with what you did to me. Why did you kidnap me?”

Blackwood clenched his jaw. 

“Because I wanted to get to Zelda and hurt the Spellman family.”

“Why? Why have you had such an issue with my family, the Spellman family for so long?”

“Because I am jealous!”

Blackwood growled.

“You Spellmans always get what you want and always seem to be the most powerful. But I found a way to weaken all of you. First by arranging the death of Edward and his mortal wife. Then I went after Zelda who played right into my plan. It is so pathetic how a woman can fall victim to their feelings and how easy it is to break them down with them.”

Cora had a strong urge to hit Blackwood but fought it because she had to stay calm to keep Blackwood’s confession going.

“In which ways did you mentally break down my mother?”

Blackwood raised his eyebrow at Cora’s question but he never was one to miss an opportunity to brag so he said what he did.

“I first played on her quest for power and made her believe that with me she could obtain that power. Then I played on her insecurities. I had her believing that whenever she did something wrong she deserved to be punished so I showed her the way to punish herself.”

“And how did you get her to punish herself?”

“By wiping herself on her back.”

Cora heard a gasp coming from someone behind her but she didn’t dare to look who it came from. Cora had to keep her focus. 

“Let’s skip to your honeymoon. What did you do to my mother then?”

Blackwood smiled before he spoke.

“I placed the Caligari Spell upon her and I could control her every move.”

“That’s kind of cheating, isn’t it? I mean you claimed to be mentally stronger than my mother yet you had to resort to a spell to control her.”

Blackwood’s smile faded. Cora asked her next question.

“What things did you make my mother do against her will while under the spell?”

“Whatever I wanted her to do. I made her dress the way I wanted her to dress, style her hair the way I wanted her to style it. ake her say and do the things I wanted her to do. She served me and did what was told as she should have.”

“Did you make her do anything sexually against her will?”

Zelda moved forward in an attempt from this going any further but couldn’t get too close because Cora seemed to have formed a field around her and Blackwood.

“Cora.”

Cora turned her head to looked at her mother.

“Momma, he needs to say the words out loud and he must admit what he did. For me and for you.”

Zelda nodded weakly, closing her eyes. She remained where she was. Cora turned back and faced Blackwood.

“Say it.”

“Ahh... I made her...”

Blackwood struggled to regain control.

“I made Zelda do whatever I wanted her to do sexually. I could feel that she didn’t want to but I made her do it anyway... I forced myself upon her... I... ugh... I raped her.”

Blackwood was out of breath and in great distress over being forced to say what he just said. Cora looked at her mother who had tears coming down her cheeks.

Marie approached Zelda and put her arm around her. She rubbed her arm up and down. 

With her mother taken care of. Cora focused on Blackwood again.

“When you kidnapped me was it your plan to put me under the Caligari Spell as well?”

“Yes.”

“But it didn’t go according to your plan did it?”

Blackwood’s jaw clenched before he responded.

“No, it did not. It seemed that the spell wouldn’t hold on to you for long. I found myself having to recast it several times and each time the spell lasted less time. I didn’t understand at first why. I knew that you were unable to use your powers and the spell has worked before on other witches. But then I remembered that you are not like any witch, you are more than just a witch.”

“And that made you mad.”

Cora tilted her head. 

“You became violent with me. You would hit me! Punch me and kick me as if you would beat the answer that you were seeking out of me. Until one day you took notice that my blood was a different color than your own. It’s purple. You took a sample of it and tested it. What did you find out?”

“The spell wasn’t working on you because of something in your blood. Just because you were unable to use your powers your body had found a way to protect itself. You also seemed to be able to heal fast. I thought to myself if your blood was capable of that, it could be capable of so much more.”

Cora moved closer to Blackwood before she spoke again.

“And you just had to have that blood for yourself, didn’t you? You strapped me down to a table you placed in my childhood room. Sliced my arms open and collected my blood in hope of putting it in your own body. But your plan was disrupted when I was recused.”

Blackwood’s jaw clenched again and he tried to lunge forward but Cora was too quick for him because she already got off her chair. She stood on the other side of the chair with her hand held out and Blackwood watched as one of the swords that were strapped behind Prudence’s back was now in Cora’s hand. 

Cora pointed the tip of the sword to Blackwood’s chest but then she quickly moved it and put a large cut-down Blackwood’s left arm. It made Blackwood let out a yelp. He clutched his arm with his right hand. The red blood pours from his arm. 

When Cora lifted her hand to cut his other arm she was stopped by someone’s grip on her arm. Cora turned around to see that it was her mother. She gave her mother a questioning look and it seemed that Cora had completely forgotten that anyone else was in the room beside her and Blackwood. Cora’s gaze wandered across the room and saw concerned faces. Too preoccupied with studying everyone’s features, she didn’t protect when Zelda then took the sword out of her hand and threw it to the side. Zelda placed both of her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and turned her so she was fully facing her. Cora started to shake under her touch and she refused to look into Zelda’s eyes.

“Cora...”

Cora looked up and Zelda saw nothing but pain and anger in her eyes.

“Why did you stop me?! He deserves to die!”

“Yes but not by your hand. I won’t let you put that on yourself no matter how much he deserves to die. Once you take a life there is no erasing it.”

Zelda explained and whisked Cora away from Blackwood. She let go of Cora’s shoulder. Grabbed one of her hands and escorted her to Ambrose. 

“Ambrose, you are to take Cora home and stay there with her until I return. You are not to let her out of your sight. Do you understand me?”

“But auntie...”

Zelda gave Ambrose a look that told him he should shut his mouth and do what he was told. She handed Cora’s hand to Ambrose. But then Cora pulled and release her hand from her cousin’s grip.

“No! I am staying. I am not a child and I don’t need Ambrose to babysit me.” 

Cora was about to move away from Ambrose but after one look from Zelda Ambrose grabbed hold of Cora’s hand and teleported them home. 

Zelda walked over to Prudence and placed a hand on the young woman’s shoulder. Once Prudence made eye contact Zelda spoke.

“I know Faustus has wronged you as well and you deserve to have your closure. You get him to say what you need to hear by any means you see fit.”

Zelda and Prudence shared a look of understanding.

“But you cannot kill him, Prudence.”

Prudence gave Zelda a look of disbelief.

“And why can’t I kill him? He deserves to die, Sister Zelda.”

“Yes, he does deserve to die.”

Zelda tightened her grip on Prudence’s shoulder and moved closer to her.

“And I promise you before the night is over he will. But it will not be by your hand. Do you understand me? If you don’t agree I will send you out of here as well.”

Prudence took a second to think it over. 

“I agree.” 

Zelda gave Prudence’s shoulder one final squeeze before she removed her hand, so Prudence could go up to where Blackwood was sitting still holding his arm.

Prudence removed the other sword that was in the holder strapped on her back. She took a seat on the chair that Cora had been sitting on moments before. Prudence turned the sword in her hands a few times before she spoke.

“I have some questions for you, father, and one of them being, who is my mother?”

Despite the pain that Blackwood was in he still managed one of his wicked smiles before answering Prudence’s question.

“I have no idea, one of the many sluts that I was sleeping with at the time. It was no one important.”

At his answer, Prudence took the sword and with a quick flick, she made a small cut into Blackwood’s side. Blackwood flinched at the pain but he kept the pressure on his arm. Prudence then asked her next question.

“The first time that you saw me did you know that I was your daughter?”

“Yes, but I didn’t care. I would never dear claim you as my own. You were just another bastard of mine. One of many.”

Prudence stood up so fast that the chair went flying back. She raised her sword as to strike Blackwood in his chest but she was held back by an invisible force.

“Prudence! Your time is up.” 

Zelda informed Prudence with her hand raised keeping Prudence in place. Once Prudence nodded in agreement Zelda released her. Prudence placed her sword back in its holder and walked over to where the other witches were. 

Zelda raised her hands forcing Blackwood to stand and lifting him mid-air. Zelda moved Blackwood into the middle of the room and moved to stand in front of him. The other witches formed a circle around them. Zelda crashed Blackwood down to the floor and immediately lifted Blackwood back up. She nodded to her sister. 

Hilda took out the voodoo doll she had made of Blackwood and twisted and pulled it up the doll’s left arm causing Blackwood’s arm to do the same. They all heard a loud crack in his shoulder indicating that it was now broken. Hilda handed the doll to Marie who was stood to the side of her.

Marie took hold of the doll’s torso and squeezed it as hard as she could. Blackwood recoiled as far into himself as he could. Then there was the sound of several bones being broken. Marie then handed the doll to Prudence.

Prudence took hold of the doll’s right leg and twisted it in an unnatural position which led Blackwood to fall back with his right leg in the air. Then Prudence bent the leg which was followed by a loud crack in the air. 

Zelda then lifted Blackwood back up with a wave of her hand forcing him to stand on both of his legs. Prudence then handed the doll to Gryla. 

Gryla took hold of the doll’s bottom half and twisted breaking Blackwood’s pelvis. Blackwood once again tried to fall but Zelda kept him standing upright.

Pesta then took hold of the doll next. She grabbed the doll’s left arm which had been cut open by Cora. Pesta held onto the doll’s arm for a moment and then the cut on Blackwood’s arm started to become infected which caused him to scream out in pain. Pesta then handed the doll to Sycorax. 

Sycorax took hold of the doll’s torso and held it. Blackwood’s lungs started to fill with water. He started coughing and water started coming out of his mouth. Sycorax was drowning him. After a few moments Zelda signaled for Sycorax to stop so she did and then handed the doll to Dezmelda.

Dezmelda takes hold of the doll’s left leg and bends it breaking a bone in Blackwood’s leg. He was once again forced to stay standing by Zelda. Dezmelda then hands the doll to Mother Hubbard. 

Mother Hubbard took hold of the head of the doll and soon Blackwood screams out a deathly scream because she has filled his head with fear and makes him believe that he is in much more pain than he is already in. Zelda then signals for Mother Hubbard to release Blackwood so she does to hand the doll back to Hilda. Hilda then puts the doll away and looks at her sister. 

Zelda then inspects all the damage that was done. If it wasn’t for Zelda holding him up he would mostly be laying on the floor crying out in agony. Zelda held out her hand and the sword that Cora had used earlier to cut Blackwood’s arm appeared in her hand. 

Zelda stroke the sword into Blackwood’s right arm. 

“That’s for my daughter.”

Zelda took the sword and plunged it through Blackwood’s chest right through his heart. Zelda saw the life leave his eyes almost instantly.

“And that’s for me.”

Zelda removed the sword and Blackwood fell to the floor. She threw the sword to the side. Not wasting a second to look at him before she then walked up to Hilda and Marie. With a hold of each of their hands, she teleported them home. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am sorry for the delay in the update. But I do have good news, the chapter after this one is completed and I will be posting it soon. Thank you to all who have stayed with me this long. Thank you for taking an interest in my story. And thank you for reading.

When Zelda arrived home with Hilda and Marie they found Cora and Ambrose in the sitting room. Ambrose stood up as soon as they entered and hugged his aunts and Marie. Cora remained seated in the corner of the couch with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She stared at a spot on the floor and had a blank look on her face. 

Zelda searched for Ambrose’s eyes and he gave his aunt the only answer he knew.

“She has been like that since you told me to bring her home. She hasn’t moved since we arrived. She hasn’t even said a word either, I tried talking to her but nothing. It’s as if she doesn’t know we are here or she is not here with us.”

Everyone looked at Cora with concern. But Cora made no notice that she realized it or that anyone else was in the room with her. 

There was a slight movement of Cora’s mouth. It seems she was muttering. She was saying a spell. Considering the state she was in Zelda understood what her daughter was doing. Cora was trying to put herself in a blank space to suppress herself so she wouldn’t have to feel anything. This was no way for Cora to get past all the awful events that had happened it was only natural for Cora to take this measure when her own mother never wanted to deal with emotions or issues that bring her pain. This wasn’t going to be easy but Zelda and the rest of the family would get Cora through this.

Zelda walked over to the couch and sat near her daughter. She thought for a moment what was the best way to approach Cora. If she startled Cora in this state it would only make matters worse. Zelda had an idea, she turned and looked at Marie, Hilda, and Ambrose who were all looking at Cora and Zelda with deep concern. 

“Cora is suppressing herself with a spell. She has put herself in a blank space so she doesn’t have to feel anything. I need to pull her out or she will get lost in there.”

They all nodded in response, they have all heard of the spell before. 

“We need to make this environment feel as safe as the one Cora has currently put herself in. Hilda, I need you to make Cora’s favorite lavender tea, and please put in chamomile or anything else that is soothing.”

“On my way!”

Hilda quickly left the room and did what her sister asked.

“Marie please go to Cora’s room and get my scarf like the one I got her for her birthday. It’s the leopard one print like mine. I know she switched them and I think it’s because of the way it smells. It brings Cora comfort.”

Marie nodded then went upstairs to retrieve the scarf from Cora’s room. 

“Ambrose after Hilda and Marie return I need you to make a seal around the room so no noise or anything else can disturb this space.”

Soon Hilda and Marie returned to the sitting room. Hilda placed the tea on the small table next to the couch where Cora sat. Marie handed the scarf to Zelda who took the scarf and carefully wrapped it around Cora’s shoulders. Ambrose then made the seal around the room like his aunt asked. 

Zelda moved a bit closer to Cora on the couch and softly began singing Cora’s favorite song. Which was a fitting song for the moment that they were in.

“Chiquitita, tell me what’s wrong   
You’re enchained by your own sorrow   
In your eyes, there is no hope for tomorrow   
How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see that you’re oh sad, so quiet”

Zelda saw a quick flash of something over Cora’s face and that indicated that what she was doing was working. Then Zelda placed her hand on her daughter’s arm and rubbed her thumb side to side. She continued with the song.

“Chiquitita, tell me the truth   
I’m a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend, I’m the one you must rely on  
You were always so sure of yourself   
Now I see you’ve broken a feather   
I hope we can patch it up together”

Cora’s hand twitched and for a moment Cora has stopped saying the spell. But then she continued to say it. Zelda moved closer to Cora, pulled the scarf more securely around her, and moved the fabric closer to her face so the scent would be more evident. She then placed her arm around her daughter’s shoulders before she continued singing.

Everyone else joined in on the chorus after hearing the song many times. Cora would play it often.

“Chiquitita, you and I know   
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars   
they’re leaving   
You’ll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving   
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still shining in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before   
Sing a new song, Chiquitita   
Try once more like you did before   
Sing a new song, Chiquitita”

It worked. Cora stopped saying the spell and hugged her legs closer to her chest. She continued to look at the spot on the floor but Zelda knew that she was back. She lifted her hand and started running her fingers through Cora’s hair. There was pain on her daughter’s face and she was trying to keep her tears at bay. 

Cora shifted herself a bit in an attempt to move away from her mother. Zelda dropped her hand and unwrapped her arm from around Cora’s shoulders. Cora then set her feet on the floor and stood up. She refused to look at anyone. 

She wanted to leave the sitting room but Zelda stood up and reached for her hand. Cora tensed up and stopped walking but she didn’t pull her hand from Zelda’s. Zelda walked around her daughter so she could face her but Cora kept her head down. With her other hand under her daughter’s chin, Zelda lifted Cora’s head up. Cora still refused to make eye contact. 

“Sweetheart....”

“Momma, please... I just want to go upstairs and go to sleep.”

Zelda knew the chances of Cora getting any sleep tonight was very slim but she knew pointing that out wouldn’t help anything.

“Okay. I’ll come and lay with you.”

Cora tensed up even more. 

“No... no, thank you. I will be fine on my own.”

Zelda wanted to insist but she decided against it. All Zelda wanted right now was to wrap her arms around her daughter and hold her while she ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted to tell Cora that everything would be alright. And eventually, encourage her to open up. On one hand, Zelda didn’t even want Cora out of her sight. 

On the other hand, Zelda knew her daughter too well. Cora would attempt to get through this alone and not show anyone else how she was feeling. There was no possible way for Cora to get through all of what she has been through all by herself. Zelda knew it wasn’t in her power to stop Cora from trying. Sooner or later Cora would break down and reach her limit so Zelda had to let go for now but stayed close so she could catch Cora when she needed her to.

Zelda gave her daughter’s hand a slight squeeze and then signaled Ambrose to remove the seal. 

“Cora, I know that you are going through a lot right now and that you are in pain. I know you feel as if you should go through it alone. I will give you that. But please know that I am here for you as well as everyone else in this room. We all just want to help you. I love you, sweetheart, we all do. We are here if you need us.”

Cora didn’t say anything to Zelda’s final attempt so Zelda removed her hand from her daughter’s chin. Cora let go of her hand and walked up the stairs. 

Once Cora disappeared out of sight, Hilda moved closer to her sister.

“Zelda, you can’t just let Cora go like that! The poor girl has been through hell and back in the last forty-eight hours not to mention being on the brink of death! She’s in pain and what she needs right now is for all of us to rally around her. Someone needs to be with her at all times. We must get her through this. So if you won’t go after her and be with her then I will.”

With a wave of Zelda’s hand, the door to the sitting room shut and locked and the picture frames on the walls wobbled. Zelda radiated anger. Tears of rage started to fall from Zelda’s eyes.

“You don’t think I know all of that, Hilda!”

Zelda yelled.

“You don’t think I know how much pain my baby girl is in right now? How much it kills me seeing her like that and the fact that she won’t allow me to help her right now. It hurts so much.”

Zelda rubbed harshly at her tears and then continued talking.

“But I know my daughter and I know cuddling her or forcing help upon her will only upset her more. Cora will feel even more anger and put herself in an even darker place because she will feel as if she has been forced to do something else against her will. And if she goes further into that dark place I am scared that I will lose my daughter forever. I will not lose her, I can’t go through that again.”

Tears were now falling from everyone’s eyes.

“So you and anyone else in this house better not force Cora in any way. No spells, no special herbs. We will not overwhelm her but we’ll monitor her and check in on her. She will know that we all care and are here for her but we must not push her. Do you all understand?” 

They all agreed. Zelda let out a sob so Hilda wrapped her arms around her sister. Zelda let herself fall into her sister’s embrace. She allowed Hilda to hold her for a moment before she withdrew. She once again attempted to wipe her tears away but it was no use because they kept falling. 

“There is nothing left for any of us to do tonight. I need to get out of these clothes and take a bath. Then I will check up on Cora.”

Zelda walked over to Marie and took her hand and lowered her voice so only she could hear.

“After that, I will need you to hold me.”

Marie lifted her hand to caress Zelda’s cheek.

“Of course, Ma Chérie.”

Zelda tugged on Marie’s hand. Zelda wished her sister and nephew a goodnight over her shoulder and left the room with Marie. 

Hand in hand, Zelda and Marie walked up the stairs and into the hallway. Zelda stopped them once they were in front of Cora’s door. 

Zelda let go of Marie’s hand and reached out for the handle but instead, she gently rested her palm against the door. Zelda didn’t need magic to know that her daughter was suffering. She could hear Cora crying on the other side of the door. 

Marie wrapped her arms around Zelda’s waist and put her chin on Zelda’s shoulder. They both stayed quiet for a moment breathing in and out at the same time. Marie kissed the side of Zelda’s neck before she spoke, keeping her voice low.

“Zelda, you should go inside. Even if it’s for a short moment. You should go see your daughter with your own eyes. She will probably tell you to leave as soon as she sees you and I know you will respect her wishes. But she might ask you to stay and for you to hold her. I know you want to give her time and space but right now you need to go in there. See what happens and take it from there.”

Marie gave Zelda another kiss on her neck and her one final squeeze before she let go.

“I’ll be waiting for you in our room if you need me.”

Marie then walked down the hall towards their room.

Zelda took one final deep breath before she grabbed the handle and turned it stepping softly into Cora’s room. She closed the door gently behind her and turned around. Cora’s crying had stopped and now it was silent. Zelda could make out Cora’s outline laying on top of her bed in the darkness. 

Zelda walked over to the bed but didn’t sit down. Cora laid completely still.

“Cora, it’s just me sweetheart. I know that I said that I will give you your space and I will. I just wanted to check in on you before I went to bed and ask you if you needed anything.”

Cora let out the breath she had been holding and wrapped Zelda’s scarf that was still around her closer. 

“No, I’m fine. I don’t need anything, thank you.”

Zelda dared to ask the question that she already knew the answer to and she knew it was going to hurt after it was said out loud.

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

Cora took in shuttering breath and a whimper came out. 

“No.”

Yes, it hurt. It hurt worse than Zelda thought. Zelda tried to keep her voice steady before she spoke again.

“Okay. I am just down the hall if you need me. I love you, sweetheart.”

Cora didn’t say anything so Zelda stood there a moment more before she walked to the door. Once Zelda was in the hall, she closed Cora’s door gently and stood there a moment leaning her forehead against the door. 

Eventually, Zelda lifted her head up and walked down the hall to her room.

Once she entered she found Marie on one of the seats by the fire reading a book. Marie looked up when the door creaked.

Zelda shook her head and placed her hand over her mouth to stop the sob that wanted to come out. Marie was at her side in an instant. She wrapped her arm around Zelda’s shoulders and walked her over to the bed. Marie sat down and pulled Zelda on her lap. Zelda wrapped her arms around Marie and buried her face in the side of her neck. Marie rubbed her hands up and down Zelda’s back. Zelda let out the sob that she has been suppressing for the past forty-eight hours. Marie wrapped her arms around Zelda tighter and gave her time to let it all out. 

After awhile Zelda’s sobs subsided and she let go a bit so she could look at Marie. 

“I know that this is a big promise to ask but I need you to promise that everything will be okay... that Cora will be okay.”

Marie placed her hand on Zelda’s cheek and looked her straight in the eyes.

“I promise you Zelda Spellman that everything will be okay. And I promise you that Cora will be okay too. It’s not a big promise because I know all of this to be true. I know this because I know you and I know that you will do everything in your power to make it so.”

Zelda let out a small whimper at that.

“You and Cora have both been through so much but you are both strong. Cora is just like you. It will take her time to feel comfortable enough and to feel no shame in reaching out to ask for help. Like yourself, Cora will soon realize it and I guarantee the first person that she reaches for is you. That girl loves you so much and she looks at you as if you hold the world. I know how much you love her and how you would give anything for her including your own life. You both love fiercely and with your entire heart. Cora will get through this because you will make damn sure that she does.” 

Zelda didn’t know what to say and she couldn’t stop wiping at the tears falling from her eyes. Marie reached up and moved Zelda’s hands away so she could wipe Zelda’s tears away herself.

“And I will make sure that you get through this as well because I love you Zelda and I will always be here for you.”

  
“Thank you. I love you too Marie.”

That’s all Zelda could manage to get out. She just let Marie hold her for a little while longer. After a few moments, Marie tapped on Zelda’s bottom as a signal to get up. Zelda got off of Marie’s lap and stood up and then Marie stood up as well. She reached for Zelda’s hand. 

“Why don’t you gather your things for bed while I go draw a bath for you, yeah? And I will wash your hair for you.”

Zelda leaned forward to give Marie a quick kiss on the lips.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“Always. Now go, I’ll meet you in the bathroom.”

Marie let go of Zelda’s hand to go into the bathroom. Zelda went to gather her nightgown and robe from her wardrobe.

A few moments later Zelda entered the bathroom Marie sat along the edge of the tub tossing different salts and oils along with some lavender into the water. Their scents filling the room and welcoming Zelda.

Zelda placed her things on the small chair in the corner and she started to undress. By the time Zelda had finished undressing her bath was ready. Zelda gave Marie a quick kiss on her cheek and then entered the tub. 

Zelda quickly washed her body and then Marie washed her hair. Zelda let herself relax for a moment as Marie’s gentle fingers scrubbed her scalp but soon thoughts of her daughter came to mind. Zelda began to feel guilty for having Marie take care of her and having her to lean on while Cora was just down the hall all alone. Marie could see and feel Zelda tensing up.

“Ma Chérie?”

“Can you please hurry? I need to... I need to get out and... I know I told Cora I will give her space and time. But I just need to be close. Even if I just stand outside her door for a while. I shouldn’t be here with you being taken care of and allowing myself to relax. Not when my baby girl is in so much pain.”

“I understand and I know how much it hurts to see your daughter in pain. I also understand your need to be near her.”

Marie reached for the shampoo and added more to Zelda’s hair.

“But Zelda in order to take care of her and help her you must also be willing to receive the same. If you don’t the process will be more difficult and perhaps impossible. I will not stop trying to take care of you and there is no shame in me doing so. Just as you won’t stop trying to take care of Cora even if you are giving her the space she says she needs.”

Marie picked up a small pale on the side of the tub and filled it up. She started to rinse the shampoo out of Zelda’s hair. She reached for the conditioner.

Marie worked the conditioner through Zelda’s hair and then she rinsed it out. Marie retired a towel for Zelda as Zelda got out of the tub. Marie wrapped the towel around Zelda patting her dry. Marie secured the towel around Zelda and then gently grabbed each side of her face to look into her eyes.

“I will be here and support you in whatever you decide to do. If you want to go back on what you said downstairs and try a different approach then fine. Or if you want to keep doing it this way then that’s fine too. I know you will do what is best for Cora. If you want to sit outside her door all night just in case that she calls or needs you then I will sit out there all night with you. I’ll be there for you and for Cora. Get dressed Ma Chérie, I will be waiting for you.”

Zelda watched Marie go and then she wiped at the tear that had fallen from her eye. Zelda then removed the towel and put on her nightgown and robe. Zelda then brushed out her hair then said a spell to dry her hair. 

When Zelda left the bathroom she found Marie sitting on the bed waiting for her. Zelda was unsure what to do.

“In all honesty, I don’t know what to do. All I know is right now I can’t stay in here and just lay down. I have an overwhelming urge to be near Cora even if she doesn’t want me around right now.”

It took Zelda a moment to collect herself. Marie got off the bed and approached Zelda. She grabbed both of her hands and gave them a squeeze in encouragement.

“Cora most likely hasn’t eaten or drunk anything in the last twenty-four hours. I think I am going to push just a bit. I will give Cora her space but I won’t see her starve herself. If you could please go down to the kitchen and warm some of the lavender tea that Hilda made earlier and I am sure you will find a sandwich or something already made up. Knowing Hilda, she made it before she went upstairs just in case.”

“Of course, Ma Chérie. I will bring you some tea and something to eat as well.”

Before Zelda could argue Marie gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and slipped out the bedroom door. 

Zelda then went out the door herself and walked to Cora’s room. Zelda stood outside the door and listened carefully but she couldn’t hear any sounds coming from the other side. Zelda leaned against the frame of the door and waited for Marie to return with the tea and food. 

Five minutes later Marie came down the hall carrying a tray with the tea and food on top. 

“I think that you should go in there instead. You are good at convincing people of taking better care of themselves. And maybe she will open up to you.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you should come in with me.”

Zelda wasn’t going to cry. She knew this was the right thing to do so she straightened her shoulders.

“Yes, I am sure. I want you to try, please. I will wait right out here.”

Marie studied Zelda for a moment and could see that she was struggling to hold it together. But Marie did promise that she would support Zelda in whatever she decided so that is what she was going to do.

“Very well but first please take your cup of tea and one of the sandwiches. You better try and eat and drink.”

Zelda couldn’t help the slight eye roll but she did as Marie asked and took a cup of tea and a plate with a sandwich on it. Zelda placed them on the floor to the side of the door and then she opened the door so Marie could go inside. Then Zelda closed the door softly behind Marie.

It was dark inside but Marie could make out Cora’s figure sitting up in the middle of the bed and looking out the window. Marie slowly began to make her way over to the bed when Cora stopped her in her tracks.

“Hi, Marie.”

Cora remained where she was and made no move of turning around. Marie couldn’t help but be a bit startled. 

“How?”

“I knew you were going to come in here. I heard you and momma talking in the hall.”

Of course, Marie thought to herself. Cora then turned around to look at Marie in the darkness.

“Is momma still out in the hall?”

“Yes, would you like for me to get her?”

Cora didn’t say anything and turned back around to looked out the window. After a few moments, Marie decided to talk again.

“Do you mind if I turn on the light?”

“Okay.”

Marie walked over to the bedside table and placed the tray on top. Then she switched on the small lamp. Cora was still seated on her bed facing the window. Marie noticed that she still had Zelda’s scarf wrapped around her. 

Marie then walked to stand at the end of the bed where she was facing Cora’s side profile. Cora’s eyes were unfocused. Marie then noticed Vinegar Tom curled up in Cora’s lap fast asleep. She couldn’t help the small smile at that. But the smile went away as quickly as it came. She moved a bit closer before speaking.

“I brought up some lavender tea and sandwiches for us both. Won’t you try and eat and drink some, non?”

Cora just nodded but made no attempt to move so Marie retrieved the tray from the table and placed it on the bed near Cora. At the smell of food Vinegar Tom’s head peeked up but with one look from Marie, he knew he wasn’t getting any so he placed his head back down on Cora’s leg. Marie grabbed Cora’s teacup first.

Cora turned to look at Marie and made eye contact for a second before she looked down and took the cup. Cora took a sip of the tea and then turned back around towards the window.

“There is a sandwich for you here as well. Here.”

Marie grabbed one of the plates and held it out towards Cora. Cora didn’t make any move to grab the plate.

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry.”

“You can please try, non?”

Cora took a deep breath then reached and took the plate. Marie saw her take a tiny bite before she reached for her own and took a bigger bit from it. Marie then took her cup and plate and moved to sit on the other side of Cora.

Cora remained in the same position and Marie watched as Cora took a few more bites of her sandwich before abandoning it completely. It was better than nothing. Cora put her plate on the tray and sipped her tea. Marie finished her sandwich and put her plate to the side of her and then broke the silence that was lingering in the room.

“Beauté, I know you realize how worried we all are for you. Especially your mother. She has been trying her best to give you what you need right now. She loves you so much Cora but you already knew that too. She just wants to help you and try and make this better for you. We all do. But I believe the only person that you want to help you make this better is your mother.”

Cora didn’t say anything so Marie continued.

“It’s not as if I am not willing to try or your Aunt Hilda or Ambrose because we will and we will keep trying. And we also all love you and are here for you. But we are not the ones that you want. The scarf that you have wrapped around you and the dog that lays in your lap are two of the many reasons I know that is true.”

Cora tugged the scarf closer and then started rubbing Vinegar Tom’s head.

“Your mother asked me to come in here instead of her. Not because she doesn’t want to see you, she does and she has been battling with herself not to come in here sooner. She sent me in here because she thought it would be better for you. I did manage to get you to drink and some and maybe you might share something with me but it’s not me you want here right now.”

“You’re right, I don’t. I don’t want anyone here.”

Marie shook her head.

“That’s not true and you know it. Why don’t I go get your mother and bring her in here because I know you want to see her as much as she wants to see you.”

Marie was about to get up when Cora turned around and looked at her. For a moment Marie saw the crest in Cora’s brow and the glare in her eyes much like her mother’s but then it smoothed out.

“No! Please don’t. I can’t see her right now... I’m not ready.”

Marie didn’t need to ask what Cora wasn’t ready for, she knew. Cora wasn’t ready yet to talk about everything and go through all the emotions. She wanted to keep them at bay for as long as she could and Cora knew once she allowed her mother in the bay would come crashing down. Marie just sat there a moment watching Cora, before she turned and faced Marie.

“You know what’s funny... well it’s really not funny. Anyway, my entire childhood I wished so many times for a mother like momma. But right now that I finally have her I wish I didn’t because then I could just fade away and no one would care.” 

Marie went to reach out to put her hand on Cora’s arm in an attempt to comfort her but Cora moved away. Marie dropped her hand.

“Can you please leave now?”

Marie just nodded and got up from the bed. She collected the cups and plates and placed them back on the tray. Once everything was collected Marie looked at Cora who was still facing the window so she spoke to the back of her.

“Tomorrow your Aunt Hilda or I will check and clean the wounds on your arms. I will make more of that ointment and there should be no scaring. We will bring you some more tea and food. And Cora...”

Marie waited a moment for Cora to turn around and look at her but she didn’t so she continued on.

“Cora, your mother is here for you when you are ready. We all are.”

Marie then picked up the tray and gave a small tap with the tray so Zelda would open the door for her. Zelda opened the door and moved out of the way so Marie could exit the room. 

Before Zelda closed the door she stood in the doorway watching Cora who was still seated on the bed facing the window. Zelda noticed her scarf was still around Cora, she then saw Vinegar Tom’s tail wag for a moment. It brought some comfort to Zelda knowing that Vinnie was watching over her daughter. 

Zelda then closed the door and Marie was nowhere to be found. Zelda was just about to call out for her when suddenly Marie appeared in front of her.

“Sorry, Ma Chérie I quickly went to go return the tray back to the kitchen. I will watch the dishes tomorrow. Come, we will either go sit by the fire in our room or lay down.”

Marie wrapped her arm around Zelda and whispered in her ear. 

“Please come with me so I can tell you about my time with Cora. Then you can decide what to do after that, okay?”

Zelda nodded and let Marie escort her to their bedroom. Once they entered the bedroom they cuddled together sitting up against the headboard on their bed. Marie told Zelda all about her time with Cora and what she said. After Marie was done talking Zelda didn’t say anything and after a while, she found herself asleep. Marie just held her and eventually fell asleep herself. 

The house was quiet for a couple of hours but they were woken up because the house was shaking and soon someone let out a high-pitched scream. Zelda knew it was Cora, her daughter just has a very vivid nightmare. Zelda sprung up and just opened the door to her bedroom when she found Vinegar Tom on the other side barking at her. Zelda tried moving past him to walk down the hall to get to Cora’s room but he kept getting in her way and barking louder. Finally, she stopped to listen to what he was trying to tell her.

“What is it, Vinnie?!”

Vinegar Tom started barking again and Zelda listened. She could feel Marie coming up from behind her and she listened to her familiar. She looked up and saw Hilda, Dr. Cee, and Ambrose all standing there with worried expressions on their faces. Vinegar Tom finished barking and Zelda took a deep breath. Hilda then stepped forward and spoke.

“Was that Cora who screamed? To have the house shake like that... well you know. She can’t keep fighting and suppressing her feelings. If Cora keeps up like this then...”

Zelda raised her hand to stop her sister from talking. Zelda knew all this and didn’t need her little sister to tell her.

“Yes, Hilda I know! Now stop telling me things I already know because I don’t have the time. I must go.”

“What! Go where?!”

“After Cora.”

Before Hilda or anyone else could ask where Zelda had teleported herself. 

Zelda was soon in the Greendale forest, trying to find any sign of Cora. Suddenly Zelda heard a loud blast coming from up ahead. Her breathing quickened, terrified that Cora had been near the explosion.

There was another blast, closer this time. Zelda had to dodge flying branches that came toward her in a rapid speed, using her magic to do so. One by one, they all fell like leaves on the ground, landing softly next to her feet.

Between two large trees, Zelda finally spotted her daughter. She watched as Cora raised her hands and sent a burst of magic into another tree causing the branches to break and soar through the air. Cora kept walking and headed towards the lake. 

Zelda picked up her pace and she reached the lake, only seconds after Cora. Cora moved closer to the shore, raised her hands, and forced a big rock, wading in the lake to explode. Next, she created a big ball of light with one hand, and then with the other, she elevated water from the lake her hand spun in a circular motion, causing the water to engulf the light. 

Zelda could she bolts of lightning within the ball due to the combination of water and electricity. She was couldn’t help but feel impressed at how powerful her daughter was. It looked like Cora had combined both of her powers. 

Cora gathered the bits of rock that fallen down into the lake and enclosed them around the ball of light and water. Cora fused the pieces back together and now looked like one big rock again. She raised both of her hands high causing the giant ball of rock, water, and light to raise. Once it was above the tree line Cora moved her hands apart which caused the sphere to come undone. There was a ripple through the air and the ground shook. 

Zelda noticed that Cora was about to fall over, so she ran over, and caught her right before she hit the ground. She felt a drop of water on top of her head and she looked up she saw more drops of water and pieces of rock heading towards them. Zelda quickly moved Cora to one of her arms and raised her other hand to make a protective shield around them. 

The pieces of rock and water fell around them. 

Zelda removed the shield and looked down at her daughter. Cora’s eyes were open and they were staring blankly ahead. Zelda could tell that Cora was drained mentally and physically. She gathered Cora closer and teleported them both home.

When they arrived home they were on the floor in Cora’s bedroom. Zelda waved her hand to turn on the light, and as she did she noticed that Cora’s feet were all cut up from walking barefoot through the forest. She summoned Hilda and Marie. While she waited for them to arrive she ran her hand through Cora’s hair. 

A moment later the door to Cora’s room opened and Hilda and Marie walked in. Zelda looked up at them both and it took everything in her not to start crying. They both looked down at Zelda and Cora with devastation. No words were spoken. 

Hilda noticed Cora’s feet so she quickly left the room to gather supplies to clean the cuts. 

Marie then bent down and helped Zelda lift, Cora, up and onto the bed. Once Cora was seated on the bed she just sat there with a distant look in her eyes. Zelda sat near her daughter and took one of her hands in her own. Cora’s hand just sat in Zelda’s. Marie tried comforting Zelda by placing her hand on Zelda’s shoulder but it quickly slid down as Zelda coiled away from the touch. Marie was a bit hurt but understood that if Zelda accepted comfort right now, she would likely fall apart and Zelda couldn’t do that right now.

A few minutes later Hilda returned with a tray that carried a small bowl of water, some cloths, ointment, tweezers, and some bandages. Marie took the tray from Hilda, allowing her to grab the chair from Cora’s vanity. Hilda placed the chair in front of Cora and Zelda on the bed. Hilda gave one look to Zelda who seemed just as lost as Cora, and it caused a tear to fall from her eyes. 

Hilda quickly wiped the tear away and then reached for one of the cloths on the tray that Marie was holding for her. She placed the cloth across her lap. Hilda reached down and gently grasped Cora’s right foot and placed it on her lap. She inspected the damaged and noticed a sharp rock sticking out the side of Cora’s foot. Hilda grabbed the tweezers off the tray. 

Before she started to remove the piece of rock she signaled to her sister to help prepare Cora for what’s to come. Zelda placed her arms around her daughter. Hilda positioned the tweezers around the rock and after a slight tug she pulled it out. 

Cora didn’t even flinch.

A bit of blood started to come out of the wound but Hilda quickly grabbed the wet cloth that Marie held out for her. Hilda cleaned the wound and any other cuts she found on her niece’s foot, before applying the healing ointment.

She bandaged the wound and placed Cora’s foot back on the floor. Hilda gently reached for Cora’s left foot and placed it on her lap. She tended to every injury with care, while trying to keep her tears at bay. 

When Hilda was finished, everyone was silent for a moment before Zelda spoke.

“Thank you Hilda for cleaning Cora’s cuts and Marie for helping. It’s not morning yet so perhaps the two of you can get some sleep. I am going to stay with Cora.”

Marie walked over to Zelda and Cora and placed a kiss on each of their heads, before waiting by the door for Hilda. 

Hilda didn’t move at first and kept her eyes on her sister.

“Zelda... what happened?”

Zelda reluctantly tore her eyes away from her daughter and looked up at her sister.

“Cora let out some of what she has been trying to suppress.”

Zelda looked back at Cora in hope that Hilda would take the hint.

Marie grabbed the tray off the bedside table and signaled for Hilda to follow. Sighing, Hilda walked to the door and held it open for Marie to walk through. Before Hilda closed the door she gave one final look towards her sister and niece. 

Zelda removed her shoes, got up, and pulled the covers down. Then she stood in front of Cora and easing her off the bed, and helping her get into bed, careful not to cause her any more pain. Zelda bent down and placed a kiss on Cora’s forehead. She turned off the lamp and walked over to the other side of the bed and got in. 

They both laid there in silence. Neither one of them got any sleep. 

The morning soon came and there was a knock on the door. Zelda sat up and told whoever it was that they could come in. 

Hilda entered the room with a tray with coffee, tea, and some eggs and toast. Marie entered shortly thereafter, carrying another tray with Zelda’s newspaper and some medical supplies. 

Hilda approached the bed. 

“I brought you both some breakfast. After that Marie and I will have a look at your arms and feet if that is okay Cora.”

Cora sat up but she kept her eyes down.

“No, that’s not okay. None of this is okay. This is too much and too many people at one time.”

Cora then turned around and looked at Zelda. 

“You said that you understood and that you will give me space. You said that you would make sure that everyone else would as well.”

Zelda flinched at the look of betrayal in her daughter’s eyes. 

“You’re right, I did. But last night...”

Cora turned away from her mother and focused on a spot on her blanket.

“Look, I won’t go anywhere. I want all of you to leave.”

Zelda looked helplessly at Hilda and Marie, silently asking them what to do. She most certainly didn’t want to leave but she also wanted to stay true to her word. 

Marie stepped in front of Cora and scotched down so she could be at eye level with her. She gently placed her fingers under Cora’s chin to truly look at her.

“Fine. Your aunt and I will leave you be but first, we need to clean the wounds on your arms and check the cuts in your feet. Then we leave you be to eat your breakfast.”

“And momma too.”

Marie knew what Cora met. She has purposely left Zelda out when she mentioned that only Hilda and her would leave. But she made sure anyway.

“And your mother what?”

Cora removed Marie’s hand from her face and looked back down.

“She leaves too.”

Marie didn’t say anything. When she looked over at Zelda she could see the hurt expression on her face. 

Marie then turned around and signaled to Hilda that they get the process of cleaning Cora’s wounds over with. 

Cora sat over the side of the bed. Hilda looked at her left arm while Marie looked at her right. Both women were surprised by what they saw once they removed the bandages. 

“Marie, do you see?”

“Yes, do you?”

Zelda got up and walked over to the bed to see what was going on. 

“For Hecate's sake, what are you two...”

Zelda stopped talking when she took a look at Cora’s arms. What was once two big long cuts on each one of Cora’s arms were now two faded red lines. By tomorrow, Zelda guessed the lines would be gone. Cora looked at both of her arms but she didn’t seem to be as impressed or amazed as Zelda, Hilda, and Marie. 

Marie and Hilda removed the rest of the bandages from Cora’s arms. They each rubbed some ointment along the red lines for good measure. Then they went to take a look at Cora’s feet and were once again surprised because neither woman could find marks or cuts of any kind. 

Hilda stood up and looked down at Cora.

“Everything is looking good. Your feet are completely healed and your arms should be all healed by tomorrow. And there should be no scars. You’re a fast healer, aren’t you Cora?”

Cora looked at her aunt for a moment then looked down at the floor. 

“It seems so. It upset Blackwood when he learned that fact. Especially when he had to recut my arms open to drain more of my blood.” 

Hilda flinched at Cora’s response. 

Zelda reached out and placed her hand on the back of Cora’s shoulder but she shrugged it off.

“Can all of you leave now, please?”

Zelda couldn’t stop the tears that came to her eyes. She wanted to stay but knew she couldn’t. Zelda then got out of the bed and walked to the other side and stood in front of Cora, but her daughter wouldn’t even look up at her. 

“Okay. We will leave but please eat some of the breakfast your aunt made for you. One of us will come back for the tray later. 

Cora took a deep breath, before exhaling.

“Also there will be someone to check in on you from time to time. They won’t stay long and you don’t even have to talk to them if you don’t want but after last night it’s nonnegotiable.”

Cora gave a small nod in agreement. 

“If you need anything or if you do want to talk I am here and so is everyone else who loves you. All you have to do is ask... I love you, sweetheart.”

Cora met her mother’s eyes for a second then she looked back down.

“I know.”

Zelda knew that was the only answer she was getting at the moment. Zelda, Hilda, and Marie then began making their way out of Cora’s room when Cora called out to her mother.

“Momma, can Vinegar Tom stay with me?”

Zelda turned around and looked at Cora. 

“Of course, I’ll send him right up. Eat your breakfast, Cora.”

Cora nodded and picked up the tray from the table. Zelda left her daughter’s slightly ajar for Vinegar Tom and followed Hilda and Marie down the hall. 

For the rest of the week, Cora remained in her room accompanied by Vinegar Tom and with Zelda’s scarf comfortingly wrapped around her. As promised a member of the family would come and check in on Cora to either bring her food and tea or just to see how she was. Cora hardly spoke or even looked at who came to see her. The only development was the fact that her arms were completely healed and there were no scars. 

There was no physical evidence of what Blackwood had done to her, but there was still psychological evidence.

Cora barely slept, and when she did, she would have nightmares which resulted in either the house shaking or her waking up screaming. After every nightmare, her mother would come running into her room. Cora would allow Zelda to stay with her until she had her breathing under control. After that, she would ask her to go. Cora knew each time she did that, it broke her mother’s heart. But Cora thought that by allowing her to stay and if Cora finally broke and told her all that she was feeling. It would break Zelda’s heart even more. She couldn’t even bring herself to look into her mother’s eyes because the pain they bore was too much.

Cora seemed to have been able to keep her emotions at bay for the rest of the week. But soon she reached her breaking point. 

It was the middle of the night and the house was quiet. Cora was sitting on her bed with Vinegar Tom in her lap rubbing his head and staring out the window with her mother’s scarf around her. When she moved the scarf, it ended up brushing against her nose and that’s when Cora noticed it. Taking ahold of the scarf and bringing it to her nose she smelled it. It smelled different, it no longer smelled like her mother. 

Something in Cora finally broke and she all of a sudden was overwhelmed with emotions. A sob escaped her throat and then a flood of tears fell from her eyes. Vinegar Tom started to rub his head against her arm in an attempt to comfort her. Cora clenched at the scarf. Cora wanted to move or scream but she found herself unable to do either one. She could hardly manage to breathe. Cora needed her mother and she needed her right now. 

A moment later the door to Cora’s room opened. Someone walked in and turned the light on. Through the cloud of tears in her eyes, Cora could make out the figure of her mother standing there.

The sight of her daughter sitting there crying shattered Zelda. She quickly moved towards the bed and, as she got closer Cora raised her hands showing Zelda her scarf in her hands. 

Cora struggled to get the words out.

“It doesn’t... it doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

Cora then started shaking and let the emotions overcome her. Zelda sat on the bed and gathered her daughter in her arms and held her tightly. Cora soon wrapped her arms around her mother’s back and held on just as tight. Zelda ran her hand up and down Cora’s back while she cried. Zelda found herself crying as well. They held onto one another and let their tears flow, while Vinegar Tom curled himself against them. 

After awhile Cora stopped shaking and her tears became silent. Zelda moved away a bit so she could look at her daughter’s face. The look in Cora’s eyes reflected her own. Zelda lifted a hand and ran it through Cora’s hair then she started wiping some tears from Cora’s face. 

Cora’s chin became to tremble. 

“I am so sorry momma. I just... I couldn’t....”

Zelda placed both of her hands on either side of Cora’s face and looked her in her eyes.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay now.”

Cora shook her head slightly.

“No, it’s not okay. I know you have also been through a lot because of him and you were hurting too. But I pushed him to say what he did to you out loud in front of everyone and I was so focused on my anger. You still saved me and protected me from crossing the line.”

Zelda ran a hand across Cora’s cheek.

“I will always be there and protect you no matter what. You’re my daughter and I love you. And as for you getting Faustus to confess out loud what he did to me was something I didn’t think I needed until that very moment. Yes, I do wish that everyone didn’t hear it but it’s done now.”

Cora just nodded and took a deep breath then continued to talk.

“I am also really sorry for pushing you away. I wasn’t ready and I didn’t want to face all these emotions and to cry the way I am crying right now. I wanted to hold on for as long as possible. Who knew it would take a scarf and the way it smelled to finally break me?”

Zelda looked down at the scarf that was now laying on the bed next to them. She knew the reason why. 

“It’s because the scarf is a representation of me in your mind. And the smell of me on it brings you comfort. When you first started wearing it, I thought it was because you simply liked it so I got you one of your own. But after you switched them I realized that wasn’t the reason.”

Zelda picked up the scarf and wrapped it around Cora and herself the best she could.

“You had no one and nothing to comfort you growing up. But now you have me and this scarf. It will smell like me once again and then you can have it back. When you were trying to push me away you kept the scarf with you instead of me. So when the scarf lost the smell you lost that comfort and it was the final straw for you.”

Cora ran her across the material that of the scarf that was draped over her mother’s back. 

“A part of me also pushed you away because I knew how much it hurts you seeing me like this. I didn’t want to see that pain in your eyes so I thought that by you not seeing me it wouldn’t hurt you as much. You wouldn’t be able to see how much pain I was in but that only made it worse for you and I am sorry. I have never been loved by anyone before, the way that you love me. Unconditionally and fiercely. Thank you. I love you, momma.”

A few more tears fell from Zelda’s eyes at her daughter's words. Zelda moved closer to Cora and hugged her. Cora returned the hug and they held onto each other for a moment.

“Well you do now and I am not going anywhere. I love you sweetheart with all my heart because you are my heart. You will get through this Cora, I promise. We both will. We just have to accept the love and support from others because it does help when going through difficult times. We can’t always go through things alone. We need to keep in mind, that it’s not a weakness to reach out and ask for help but a strength. We’ll work on this together, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now, how about we try and get some sleep and after that, we can talk?”

Cora nodded and laid down. Zelda then got off the bed and bent down to kiss Cora on her forehead. She walked to the other side and got into bed. Cora was already asleep by the time Zelda laid down. It didn’t take Zelda long after that to fall asleep herself.

For the next couple of days, Zelda stayed with Cora in her room. Cora told her mother all the feelings she was going through. She also told Zelda about what Blackwood did to her and how she felt then. Cora told Zelda that the only thing that got her through it was knowing that eventually she would find her and get her out of there. 

Zelda talked about how all that made her feel. And how much it hurt her to see Cora in so much pain. They cried, they hugged and they helped to dry each other’s tears. 

This was something they had both needed.

Hilda, Marie, and Ambrose would come in, either to bring them something to eat and drink or just to check in on them. 

Eventually, Zelda and Cora left Cora’s room and slowly started to rejoin their family. As days went on things started to return to normal. Hopefully, they were all on their way to happier times. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you for reading!

The summer went and in came autumn. The trees in the Greendale forest resembled something out of a painting. With leaves of red, orange, yellow, and brown. 

Every evening before sundown, Cora would try to convince her family to join her for a walk through the forest, wanting to bask in the seasonal change.

That night, Marie had agreed to go with her. 

Marie watched as Cora practically skipped through the forest, her head tilted upward, in order to truly appreciate the beauty of the altering leaves. 

Marie smiled as she took in the unadulterated happiness etched upon Cora’s face. The resilience the young woman had shown that summer was as remarkable as it was admirable. Cora had been struggling for a while, not being able to leave the house at all. But lately, she had been doing better, and slowly but surely starting to smile again. Still, there was this nagging uncertainness, making it difficult for her to lead the life she wanted.

This is why Marie was profoundly pleased to see Cora truly enjoying life again.

Zelda had also been happier since summer. To properly help Cora deal with her trauma, she had shared her own, making Zelda more at peace with herself, and with others. As time passed, Zelda felt more comfortable showing emotion around her family. It was a new side to Zelda they had never seen before. However, it was a welcomed change.

Cora and Marie were halfway through the forest when Cora stopped for a moment and waited for the other woman to catch up.

“Marie, I am glad that you decided to come with me today because I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Marie turned to look at Cora.

“About what, ma beauté?”

Cora looked ahead for a moment then looked back at Marie.

“I know that momma has been in a better place these past few months but since October arrived there has been this sadness to her. I have noticed it in Aunt Hilda and Ambrose as well. And I know why they are feeling sad.”

Marie had also noticed the sadness within the three Spellmans.

“It’s because of Sabrina.”

“Yes, I know her birthday is on the thirty-first and it will be her first birthday without her here.”

“It’s going to be a difficult day.”

Cora stopped walking, making Marie come to a halt as well. Cora shifted from side to side before she spoke.

“I think I have an idea to make it less difficult for them.”

“And what idea is that?”

Cora moved a bit closer to Marie and told her the idea. Marie listened carefully. After Cora was done explaining her idea, Marie took a moment to process Cora’s words. 

“I didn’t know your Angelic powers allowed you to do that but it does make sense. And you did talk to your father to make sure that this wasn’t breaking any rules?”

“Yes. I promise I did. I wanted to make sure that I did this right. As long as it’s done in the Angelic Realm it will work.” 

Marie couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face and she nodded.

“Magnifique! I think it’s a great idea.”

Cora returned Marie’s grin and pulled her in for a tight embrace.

Two and half weeks later it was Halloween, which also happened to be Sabrina’s birthday. Hilda woke up early like she always would, but she wasn’t her usual chipper self. Ambrose came downstairs mid-morning and just slumped in his chair at the kitchen table not saying a word to anyone. Hilda wordlessly made him something to eat by sliding the plate toward him, before taking a seat at the table.

It took both Cora and Marie to convince Zelda to get out of bed. The morning was practically over by the time they had succeeded. Once Zelda was finally ready for the day she went downstairs into the kitchen and saw her sister and her nephew sitting at the kitchen table. Cora and Marie, right behind her.

Cora took her mother’s hand and moved them closer to the table. Cora gazed at her family as she spoke.

“I know today is a difficult day, but there is something I want to do for all of you that I think will help.”

Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose all looked at Cora in question.

“Aunt Hilda and Ambrose would you please stand up and join momma and me.”

In an instant, they did as they were asked. Zelda gave her daughter’s hand a slight tug, and when Cora looked at her, she could see the crest in her brow.

“Cora?”

“Just trust me, momma.”

Zelda’s crest faded a bit and she just nodded. 

Cora looked at her aunt and cousin and spoke.

“Okay, can we all join hands? Wait, Marie come on.”

Cora turned around and looked at Marie who was still standing by the entrance to the kitchen.

“No, it’s okay. I will stay here. This is something for just the Spellmans.”

Zelda also turned around to look at Marie. 

“But you are a Spellman too. You are my family.”

Marie’s eyes started to water. 

“I appreciate that but I think this is something just for you. I promise I will be here when you return.”

Zelda just nodded and turned back around. Once they were all holding hands, Cora teleported them to the Angelic Realm. 

It took Hilda and Ambrose a moment to adjust to the brightness, but Cora and Zelda helped them navigate their way throughout the realm. When they reached their destination Cora opened the heavy doors and stepped aside so they could all enter. 

Zelda entered first followed by Hilda and Ambrose. There was a long golden bench in the middle of the room and on that bench was a young woman with silver-blonde hair wearing a black headband. The young woman beamed at the sight of them, standing up immediately before walking towards them. 

Zelda couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Sabrina?”

Sabrina smiled brighter and threw her arms around Zelda. Soon Zelda returned the hug with tears in her eyes. Sabrina gave her a squeeze.

“Hi Auntie Zee, I have missed you.”

Zelda pulled away so she could look at Sabrina to make sure that she was really there.

“I have missed you too, Sabrina. So much. How is this even possible?”

Sabrina just smiled and nodded towards her cousin Cora who was standing by the doorway. 

Reluctantly, Sabrina let go of Zelda in order to hug Hilda and Ambrose. Hilda became a blubbering mess and she couldn’t seem to get two words out. Ambrose was also crying and he had a look of shock and confusion on his face. Sabrina looked at her aunts and cousin and gestured to the bench.

“How about we all sit down and Cora and I will explain everything.”

Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose all took a seat on the bench. Cora spoke first.

“One of my Angelic abilities is calling upon someone who has passed on. So I called upon Sabrina. I spoke to my father and the council for permission, in addition to asking for assistance to make this possible.”

Cora noticed the hopeful looks on her family’s faces.

“I can’t bring Sabrina back for good and I am not sure if you can all come to visit her again. But I...”

Cora started to feel that maybe this was not a good idea and she was only going to make things worse. Cora couldn’t bring herself to look at anyone.

Sabrina put a comforting arm around Cora and began talking.

“I am sorry Aunties and Ambrose but I can’t come back. And it’s certainly not Cora’s fault. It wouldn’t be right for me to come back. But right now Cora has given us all a chance to have closure and to say our goodbyes.”

Zelda stood up and walked over to her daughter and niece.

“We understand. Sabrina, why don’t you begin with your Aunt Hilda? We can have our moment later.”

Sabrina nodded and then went to go sit next to Hilda on the bench.

Zelda took ahold of Cora’s hands in her own and with the other, she lifted Cora’s chin so she could look at her. 

“I am sorry momma. I thought this would help but I just made things worse. You have to say goodbye to Sabrina all over again.”

Even though there were tears in Zelda’s eyes, she smiled lovingly at her daughter.

“No sweetheart, you did help. You didn’t make things worse. You made them better. You gave me, Hilda, and Ambrose a gift today. You gave us the opportunity to see Sabrina again and to tell her what we wished we told her before. You gave us a chance to say goodbye. You also brought back my family together in one room.”

Zelda then wrapped an arm around Cora and turned them both so they could watch as Sabrina shared a moment with Ambrose. 

“Seeing you and Sabrina together brought such joy to my heart.”

Zelda then turned and reached a hand over to run through Cora’s hair.

“Thank you for this.”

Cora tearfully nodded and the two of them just stood there until Sabrina came up to them.

“Auntie Zee?.”

Cora removed her arm from around her mother and went to sit on the bench with her aunt and Ambrose. As soon as she sat down Hilda put her arms around her.

Zelda and Sabrina watched them for a moment before they took one another’s hands and started talking. 

“Auntie Zee, you have changed. You seem happier and lighter even. I am sure that has a lot to do with Cora and Marie.”

Zelda looked a bit shocked at Sabrina knowing that Marie was back in her life.

“Aunt Hilda told me everything.”

“Of course, she did.”

Sabrina laughed at her aunt’s response.

“I am happy for you Auntie Zee. I always liked Marie and you deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you, Sabrina.”

“Cora’s amazing! I am sorry for all that you had to go through and for having to give her up. But it seems that she came to you at a time when you needed her and I am thankful for that. Cora was there for you when I couldn’t be. Cora is the daughter that you deserve.”

“Sabrina...”

“No Auntie Zee, it’s true. I know that I wasn’t a replacement for Cora and she isn’t one for me. I know how much you love me and how you consider me your daughter. I consider you my mother and, it breaks my heart that you ever doubted how much you mean to me.”

Zelda’s tears started to come back.

“You raised me since I was a baby and you gave me all the love and protection that I ever needed. You always made me feel loved and safe. You were always there for me and you always helped me with whichever troubles I got myself into. I know I didn’t make things easy for you and I fought you every step of the way.”

Sabrina took a moment to collect herself before continuing.

“I was feeling guilty for having replaced my mother in my heart. She was the woman who gave birth to me but you were the one who raised me. You are the one who became my mother.”

Tears were running down Zelda’s cheeks, making Sabrina drew her in for a tight embrace, her hand rubbing comforting circles on her aunt’s back.

“It’s okay Aunt Zelda, I love you.”

Zelda closed her eyes, savoring every moment.

“I love you too Sabrina. You have no idea how much hearing you saying those words means to me. Thank you.”

“Of course Auntie Zee. I only wish I told you sooner. But I am glad that I got the chance to finally say them to you.” 

“You did give me some troubles there is no denying that but you brought so much joy to my life. Watching you grow and learn is one of the greatest privileges I will ever know. Seeing your smile every morning would make any day brighter. You kept my life meaningful, thank you for that. Being a mother to you will always be one of my biggest accomplishments.”

Sabrina smiled up at her aunt. Zelda shared her smile.

“I think of you often and you will always have a place in my heart. I love you Sabrina and I always will.” 

“I love you too, Aunt Zelda.”

Zelda and Sabrina walked over to the bench and when they got there Cora, Hilda and Ambrose all stood up. The five of them all put their arms around one another in a hug. Soon they let go and held hands. Sabrina looked at Cora.

“Thank you, Cora. I know you will take good care of them and they will take good care of you.”

Sabrina then took a moment to look at Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose.

“I love all of you. Goodbye.”

Then Sabrina was gone. Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose did feel sadness seeing Sabrina leave, but this time they felt more at peace. This day was bittersweet but this day was also a gift. A day none of them would soon forget.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I apologize for the delay but hopefully the events that take place in this chapter makes up for it... I hope you like it!

It was now December twenty-fifth. Cora was in her room finishing getting ready for her mother’s birthday dinner when there was a knock on the door. Cora sat down at her vanity to put her makeup on and called out.

“Come in!”

The door opened and Cora saw it was Marie through the reflection in the mirror. Cora met Marie’s eyes and they exchanged a smile. Marie carefully closed the door then went to sit on the edge of Cora’s bed. 

Cora turned and look at her.

“Marie, I am happy that you are here. I wanted to show you momma’s present before I wrapped it. It’s right there on the table.”

Cora pointed to her bedside table and Marie picked it up and sat back down on the bed. It appeared to be a photo album. 

Marie opened it and started looking through it. Inside, it looked as though Cora had managed to capture her mother’s life in pictures, letters, quotes, words, and at times small items such as pressed flowers. As you went through the album it as if you were watching Zelda grow throughout the years. Cora had included all the special moments in Zelda’s life and pictures of those Zelda loved the most.

“Wow, Cora. This is beautiful. I have never seen some of these pictures before. This must have taken you a lot of time and research. Your mother is going to love this.”

Cora finished applying her red lipstick before she turned and faced Marie on the bed.

“Really?! I hope she does. After last year I figured I would try making her something instead of buying her something.”

“Yes, I heard about that.”

“Yeah...”

Cora trailed off for a moment.

“But between finding all the pictures and items and putting it all together... it took me four months.”

“That's some dedication. Your mother will appreciate it and when she opens it she will most likely cry.”

Cora chuckled.

“Yes, probably but now she will show us how moved she is.”

Cora stood up and grabbed the gift bag she was going to put the album in. Marie handed her the album and then Cora wrapped it in tissue paper and placed it in the bag. Cora grabbed more tissue paper and placed it on top so it could stick out from the top of the bag. She took the bag and placed it on the chair to her vanity.

Cora watched Marie for a moment and noticed the woman was behaving strangely. Not a bad strange, just different. Marie appeared to be rather tense.

Cora walked over to the bed and sat near her.

“Marie, are you okay? What’s going on?”

Marie twisted her hands in her lap and it took her a moment to make eye contact with Cora.

“There is something that I plan on doing today but I wanted to talk to you about it first. To ask your permission.”

“My permission? What are you talking abo...Wait..... no!!!”

Cora started bouncing up and down and her eyes and mouth were open in excitement.

“Are you?! You are, aren’t you?”

Marie nodded with a big smile on her face.

“Yes, tonight I plan on asking your mother to marry me.”

Cora let out a thrilling shriek, but Marie quickly shushed her.

“Shhh! I don’t want anyone to hear or find out. I want it to be a surprise. I wanted to tell you before I asked to make sure it was okay with you because you are Zelda’s daughter. Your feelings matter.”

Cora shook with excitement, quick to refute Marie’s assumption.

“Are you kidding me right now?! Of course, I am okay. I am more than okay. I am ecstatic! You know how much I love you and I know how much you love my mother. The two of you make each other incredibly happy and you are meant to be together. This makes me so happy!”

Cora threw her arms around Marie, her grin widening when she felt Marie happily returning the embrace. 

“Thank you Ma Beauté! I am so relieved that you are happy about this. But I must ask you not to say anything to your mother or anyone else. Especially your Aunt Hilda, she cannot keep a secret to save her life.”

Cora laughed.

“I promise.”

Cora let go of Marie so she could see her.

“Do you have a plan?”

“Yes, but I am keeping that part to myself. I can’t give away all my secrets.”

Cora nodded.

“I understand. But Marie I want you to know that the entire family is going to be very happy about this. We all love you and we all see how happy you make momma. You are a part of this family.”

Marie felt tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I do know that but I have to admit it touches me to hear you say it out loud. I love all of you as well and I am grateful for all of you making me feel welcomed. You are my family.”

Cora grabbed Marie’s hand and squeezed it.

“I can’t wait! Okay, that’s my last outburst until you propose. We better get downstairs before Aunt Hilda sends for us.”

They stood up from the bed. Cora grabbed Zelda’s gift and stopped for a moment. 

“You know Marie, I left some empty pages in the album for either me or momma to fill out with what’s to come. Now I know what the pages will be filled with.”

Marie smiled at Cora before walking up to her and put her arm around Cora and lead her out of the room and downstairs. 

When Cora and Marie entered the kitchen Hilda practically jumped in front of them which startled them both.

“There you are! You know how Zelda is. Her process of pretending to hate all the attention is in full effect already. And if she is kept waiting, we will all become victims of her wrath. Now go take your seats so we can get this moving along so my sister can forget to pretend to be miserable by this whole thing.”

Cora and Marie exchanged a knowing look before walking past Hilda and took their seats at the table. Zelda was seated at the head of the table in her usual spot. She gave Cora and Marie a smile which was quickly replaced by a scowl aimed directly at Hilda. 

Hilda took a deep breath then she and Dr. Cee started passing out the plates of food. Once they were done, they joined everyone else at the table. 

The family was about to start eating when there was a flash of light and Cora was no longer in her seat. Zelda stood up and was about to summon Cora back when suddenly there was another flash of light and she was gone too. There were two more flashes and Hilda and Marie disappeared from the table as well. 

Ambrose and Dr. Cee were both left sitting at the table utterly confused.

Cora, Zelda, Hilda, and Marie all found themselves in the Angelic Realm. The brightness was a bit much for Hilda and Marie. Hilda leaned a bit on Cora for support while Marie leaned on Zelda. Cora saw her father in the distance coming towards them. Once he was closer Cora asked him what was going on.

“Hi, Dad, what’s this all about?”

Michael stood in front of the four of them and looked at all of them.

“I am sorry about this, especially on your birthday Zelda. Happy Birthday.”

Zelda smiled.

“Thank you, Michael. Why are we here?”

“The council has opened an investigation into my father right after they found out about Cora in whether or not he knew she existed. As we all know he did and the council found out as well. The council also discovered Genevieve's involvement. They dug into both of them and found other things they have done. So they called an emergency meeting. The four of you were present when Genevieve made her confession that day at your house. And my father's confession to Cora when she was in limbo. You all have been summoned to share with the council what you heard and what you know.”

Cora, Zela, Hilda, and Marie all exchanged a look.

“You will each go in there one at a time, no one else is allowed in. When you are in there they might ask you some questions and then you are to tell them what you heard. Please be as truthful as possible. After all the lies my father and sister have told the council won’t take too kindly if they think one of you is lying. Hopefully, all of this won’t take too long and you can all go back to celebrating Zelda’s birthday.”

None of them got a chance to respond to Michael due to the interruption of another angel who wished to speak to Michael. A few moments later he returned.

“It has begun. Marie you will appear first, followed by Hilda, Zelda, and Cora last.”

Michael waited by the door for Marie. Zelda squeezed Marie’s hand and watched her follow Michael into the room. The doors closed. Zelda, Cora, and Hilda found a place to sit while they waited. They didn’t speak much and twenty minutes later the doors opened and Marie walked out. Zelda stood up and took Marie’s hand. 

Michael stood by the door and signaled Hilda to come. Hilda seemed to take as long as Marie did. Then it was Zelda’s turn. Zelda’s time in front of the council was longer than Marie and Hilda’s. But an hour and a half later Zelda walked out. They all noticed that Zelda looked upset. Cora walked up to her mother and was about to ask her what happened when her father signaled for her. Zelda squeezed Cora’s shoulder.

“Go, I’ll be okay. We can talk after you get out.”

Cora looked back at Marie and her aunt. They both silently assured her that they will look after Zelda. Cora then went and followed her father into the room to appear in front of the council. 

When Cora entered the room it was set up the same way she was in the room the last time. The only difference was her grandfather wasn’t sitting in the center seat at the council and in his place sat Abigail. Cora smiled at the female angle who smiled back. There was nowhere for her to sit so she stood and her father remained standing by the door. 

Abigail sat forward in her seat and addressed Cora.

“Hello Cora, how are you doing this evening?”

Cora was confused by the pleasantry but she answered anyway.

“Hi Abigail, I am okay. How are you?”

Abigail smiled a moment at Cora’s reaction but then she turned serious.

“Truthfully, I have had better days. We all have. Things in the Angelic Realm are no longer the realm I remember. Angels are not as I remember. It’s amazing how one event or one person can cause a ripple effect that can go on for ages.”

Cora knew exactly what event and what person Abigail was referring to. She could feel her hands starting to get clammy so she rubbed them down once against her dress. Cora didn’t know what to say. Abigail softened her expression and began talking again.

“Cora, I know that you are not responsible for the events that have happened nor are you responsible for the actions of your grandfather and aunt. However, your mere existence has affected. It has since the day you were conceived and it will still be in place after you are gone. You have changed not one but two realms for all of eternity. Some fear change like your grandfather, but one must learn to embrace it. We must embrace it and embrace what you represent.”

At the wave of her hand, the doors behind her opened up. Gabriel and Genevieve entered and walked and to the left side of the council table facing the council. 

Abigail then looked back at Cora.

“Cora, I know this past summer you went through a traumatic experience that left you in limbo. I am not asking you to reveal every horrible event. All I want you to tell us what you learned about your grandfather and aunt. As well as what your grandfather told you. I also want you to tell us about your Aunt Genevieve’s confession after you confronted her when you woke up.”

Cora looked over at her grandfather and aunt who just looked back at her daring her to say anything. Cora suppressed the urge to shake her head in disgust. Cora looked back at Abigail.

Cora first began with the events that happened in limbo and what she learned about Gabriel and Genevieve while in limbo. She tried to recall as many details as she could. Cora then told the council about Gabriel and Genevieve’s confessions. She tried to be as truthful as possible like her father instructed. It took her a while to get through everything because Gabriel and sometimes Genevieve would attempt to interrupt her. Cora could feel the anger radiating off of them.

Cora had just finished talking when Genevieve stepped in front of the table where the council sat and formed a ball of light and sent it straight at Cora. Cora was unprepared so the ball of light hit her square in the chest causing her to go flying back into the doors and out of the room. 

Zelda, Hilda, and Marie all rushed over to Cora on the floor. Cora attempted to get up on her own but Zelda and Marie helped her up. Cora felt a bit dizzy so she leaned on her mother. Zelda wrapped her arm around her daughter to help keep her up. She reached over and ran her hand across Cora’s forehead.

“Sweetheart, what happened?”

Before Cora could answer they all heard some commotion coming from inside the room. Suddenly the doors opened again and Genevieve came storming out. She once again formed a ball of light and was about to aim it at Cora and Zelda but Hilda stood in front of them and sent a counterspell against Genevieve. Genevieve went flying back into the doors. 

Before Genevieve could get up Hilda and Marie moved Genevieve away from the doors and held her in place with their magic. 

Zelda tighten her hold on Cora. 

The doors opened again and out came Michael followed by some members of the council. Michael took one look at his sister to make sure she was caught. He then walked over to Cora and Zelda. He noticed that his daughter was shaking.

“Cora, are you okay?”

Cora’s voice came out a bit shaky at first.

“Yes... I am okay. I will be okay.”

Michael could see that Cora wasn’t. From what he could see it appeared that she wasn’t badly injured by Genevieve’s attack. Cora was experiencing some trauma from being attacked. Michael wanted to hug his daughter but he could see that Cora nor Zelda wanted to let go of the other at the moment. Michael settled for placing his hand on his daughter’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I am sorry for what happened. I promise you that my father and sister will not bother either one of you again. Their powers have been restricted and they are no longer allowed to leave this realm. You should all go back home and I hope you are still able to celebrate your birthday, Zelda.”

Zelda attempted to smile.

“Thank you, Michael. We will try.”

Michael nodded in understanding.

“I wish you both a goodnight. And Cora, I love you and I will hopefully come to visit you soon.”

“I love you too, dad. I hope you can come to visit.”

Michael smiled at Cora and walked over to where the council was. 

Hilda and Marie went up to Cora and Zelda. Marie took Zelda’s hand and Hilda took Cora’s and they all teleport home. 

Soon they arrived in the sitting room. Ambrose and Dr. Cee both stood up when the four women appeared. Cora and Zelda remained holding on to each other with Marie and Hilda holding their hands. 

Ambrose approached them with a look of concern in his eyes.

“What happened?”

Hilda answered her nephew.

“We were all summoned to the Angelic Realm to appear in front of their council in regards to Gabriel and Genevieve.”

Zelda spoke before Ambrose could ask any further questions.

“That’s all we will be saying on the matter. I would rather forget the entire thing. It’s been a long night and I for one am ready for bed.”

Cora tightened her hold on her mother before she attempted to pull away.

“What? No, it’s still your birthday. You can’t go to bed yet.”

Zelda looked at her daughter with a soft expression.

“It’s okay, Cora. I will have other birthdays. Besides, I am worried about you.”

“You don’t have to be, I am fine.”

Zelda gave Cora a look as if she didn’t believe her.

“Okay... yes I am shaken up. I mean how can I not be? But I will be okay. I am tired of allowing terrible events and terrible people to stop me from living my life. And you shouldn’t let them either. It’s your birthday and you deserve to be celebrated. So that’s what we are going to do. Yes?”

Cora looked around at everyone who nodded in agreement. When Cora looked at Zelda she could tell that her mother was looking for some kind of sign. She must have gotten it because soon she nodded herself. 

Cora turned and looked at her Aunt Hilda.

“How about we skip over dinner and go straight to the cake. I could use a piece of cake, right now. How about you?”

“Yes, I could.”

“Good! We can eat the food tomorrow. Let’s all go to the kitchen and continue to celebrate momma.”

Hilda let go of Cora’s hand and made her way to the kitchen with Ambrose and Dr. Cee. Marie squeezed Zelda’s hand before letting go and following the others. 

Cora and Zelda stayed behind for a moment. Zelda turned and placed a hand on each side of Cora’s face and looked into her daughter’s eyes. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Cora shrugged.

“There isn’t much to talk about. I told the council what they wanted to know. I was truthful and I tried to be as detailed as possible. Genevieve must have had a problem with what I said because the next thing I knew she attacked me and I went out the doors.”

“She is an awful woman. And if only I could...”

Cora smiled at her mother.

“Yes, momma I know. Now let’s go to the kitchen because everyone is waiting for us and we have your birthday to celebrate.”

Cora took her mother’s hand and led her to the kitchen. When they arrived the rest of their family was sitting around the kitchen table and in the middle was Zelda’s cake.

Cora and Zelda took their seats. Hilda waved her hand and the candles on the cake lit up. They all started singing “Happy Birthday” to Zelda. Despite everything, Zelda beamed at her family when they sang to her and after they were finished she blew out the candles. 

The cake was cut into pieces and each person received a piece. They all complimented Hilda on her cake. After they all had their cake, they started passing out their gifts to Zelda. 

Hilda and Dr. Cee gave her a new dress that Hilda made and a book that Dr. Cee picked out. Zelda loved the dress and you saw it in her eyes. However with the book, not so much.

Ambrose gave his aunt a new broach which Zelda had mixed feelings about.

Cora gave her mother the gift bag with the album she had put together inside. Cora watched in anticipation as her mother dug through the tissue paper and pulled out the album. Zelda placed the album on the table in front of her and began looking through the album. As soon as Zelda looked at the first page her eyes started to water. Zelda looked through a few more pages and her tears started to fall clouding her vision a bit. She wiped at some of her tears and held up the album to show Hilda a picture of the two of them when they were younger. Hilda also started to cry. She got up and stood behind Zelda and placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder and the two of them looked through the rest of the album. After they were finished Zelda stood up and hugged her sister. Once they let go Hilda walked back to her seat. 

Zelda walked over to Cora and signaled for her to stand up. Once she stood up her mother threw her arms around her. Cora smiled and returned the embrace.

“Thank you, sweetheart, for my beautiful gift. For taking the time to put together the beautiful album and for including so many wonderful memories. For including the people I have loved. And all the little things too such as the letters, quotes and small items. It all means so much. I love it and I will treasure it always.” 

Cora squeezed her mother before she pulled away a bit to place a kiss on her mother’s cheek. 

“I am so happy that you love it, momma. That makes me happy to hear. I wanted to do something special for you especially after all you had done for me this past year.”

Zelda moved away a bit so she could look into Cora’s eyes.

“I love the album and I love you. No matter what I will be here for you and I will do anything in the world for you.”

“I know and I love you too, momma.”

Zelda placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and let go so they could sit back down.

Marie placed a small box in front of Zelda with a bow on top. Cora thought that this was it and she tried not to look too excited. 

Zelda smiled at Marie before she removed the bow and opened the top of the box. Cora looked over. She was disappointed to find a pair of earrings inside instead of the engagement ring she was expecting. 

However, Zelda being unaware of Marie’s plans to propose was pleased with the earrings. She thought they were beautiful. She held each one of them up and admired them.

“Oh Marie, my love they are gorgeous. You always know what I like and look good on me. Thank you.”

Zelda leaned over where Marie was sitting and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“You’re welcome, Ma Chérie. I am glad that you like them. But a woman as beautiful as yourself could carry off anything.”

Zelda and Marie shared a sweet smile. Everyone else watched the couple in fondness. Zelda then turned and looked at her family.

“I want to thank all of you for a wonderful birthday and for being here to celebrate it with me. Thank you, Hilda, for making the food and the cake. I appreciate all the gifts each one of you gave me. I feel grateful to be so loved.”

Everyone smiled at Zelda. 

They all got up and cleaned up. Then they all made their way upstairs to get ready for bed. Ambrose went to his room. Hilda and Dr. Cee went to theirs. Cora, Zelda, and Marie were on their way to their rooms when Cora stopped Marie. Zelda turned around when she noticed they stop. Cora spoke.

“I need to talk to Marie for a moment.”

Zelda narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

“Is everything okay?”

Cora eased her expression to hopefully lessen Zelda’s worries.

“Yes, everything is okay. I just wanted to ask her something.”

Zelda felt as though something was going on but didn’t think it was anything too serious. 

“Okay, I am going to go get washed up, and then I will come to say goodnight to you Cora. I’ll see you in our room, Marie when you are done.”

Cora and Marie went into Cora’s room and Zelda went into her’s.

Cora shut her door to her room she asked Marie the question she had been wanting to ask since she gave her mother the earrings. 

“Why didn’t you propose? I thought you were going to ask her tonight.”

Marie sighed and sat on the chair to Cora’s vanity. Cora sat on her bed facing Marie.

“With the events that took place earlier, I didn’t think it would be appropriate.”

“Yes, what happened in The Angelic Realm was horrible but I thought we all agreed that we were not allowing it to put a stop to our lives.”

Marie smiled at Cora and reached over and grabbed her hands.

“Yes, we did and I plan on not allowing what happened to get in my way. I am still planning on proposing, just not tonight.”

“Okay...I hope you ask her soon.”

“I will. Now go get washed up and then I will braid your hair and that can be the thing you wanted to ask me for when your mother asks.”

Cora laughed and got up and grabbed her pajamas to go wash up. When Cora came back into her bedroom Marie stood up from the chair and signaled for Cora to take her place. Cora sat down and handed Marie her brush. Marie gently brushed through Cora’s hair. After she was finished she handed the brush back to Cora and then started to grab three strands of hair on top of Cora’s hair to begin the braid. 

Marie met Cora’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror for a moment then looked back down at what she was doing.

“I never thought it was in my future to have children or to become a mother. I do like children and I believe like all living beings you can learn from them. I was afraid it wouldn’t be possible for me because I believed I would never find anyone that I would want to share that kind of life with.”

Marie met Cora’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

“But that all changed when I met your mother and when I met you. I now have something that I never dared to think was possible. Zelda is a wonderful mother to you and it’s clear how much the two of you love one another. You both find it in your heart to love me just as much.”

Cora's eyes began to water.

“Oh Marie, of course. Not only are you my mother’s partner but you are a mother to me. I am your daughter too. I feel how much you love me and I know you would do anything to protect me. I love you.”

Marie tried to keep her tears at bay so she could see to finish braiding Cora’s hair. Once Marie was finished tying the end of Cora’s braid, Cora stood up and embraced Marie. 

Cora noticed her mother standing by the door watching them with happy tears in her eyes.

“Hi, momma.”

“Hi, sweetheart.”

Marie released on arm from around Cora to turn to look at Zelda. Marie held out her arm for Zelda. Zelda willing walked over to the two people she loved most in the world and wrapped her arms around them. Marie met Zelda’s eyes.

“How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough. What Cora said to you is true. You are also her mother and there is no one I rather have by my side for what life has in store.” 

The three of them remained there for a moment holding one another before Marie placed a kiss on Zelda’s and Cora’s cheek and reluctantly let go and left the room.

“I will let you two say your goodnight. Goodnight, Cora, and pleasant dreams.”

“Goodnight, Marie.”

Cora gave her mother one final squeeze before she let go and got into bed. Zelda sat on the edge and ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“Thank you for what you said to Marie and for being so loving and accepting towards her.”

Cora smiled up at her mother and took the hand that was running through her hair and held it in her own. 

“Of course. I love Marie. I know how much you love her and how much she loves you. Marie is an incredible person and I am glad that she is a part of our family.”

Zelda smiled down at her daughter and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“You have no idea how much it fills my heart with joy to hear you say that. You are an amazing daughter and I am so lucky to have you.”

“I love you, momma.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Goodnight and I hope that you sleep well. See you in the morning.”

Zelda leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

“Goodnight, momma.”

The next morning Cora was woken up by someone gently shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she saw Marie’s brown eyes staring down at her. Cora tried to stifle a groan for being woken up.

“Marie? What time is it? What’s going on?”

“It’s early. I apologize for waking you up but I wanted to speak to you before your mother woke up.”

Cora let out a big yawn and stretch her arms out. She sat up against the headboard and gave Marie her full attention.

“What did you want to speak to me about?”

Marie grinned at Cora.

“I can not go a day longer without asking your mother to marry me. I want to do it tonight, come hell or high water but I am going to need your help.”

“Of course! What do you need me to do?”

Marie told Cora her plan and what she was hoping she would do. For the plan to be a success they both agreed that it would be best to include the rest of the family.

After Marie left her room, Cora got out of bed and got ready for the day. She began making a plan to make Marie’s vision come to life and to give her mother an unforgettable proposal. 

An hour later Cora left her room to recruit the rest of the family. She swore them all to secrecy. 

They all went about the day and tried not to let Zelda grow suspicious. Each member of the family took turns in distracting Zelda so the others could work on the plan. It seemed to work because by the time night came everything was set.

Zelda was in the kitchen with Hilda finishing up drying the dishes. She noticed that the house was unusually quiet. Zelda couldn’t sense anyone else in the house beside the two of them.

“Hilda, where is everyone?”

Zelda turned around and she saw her little sister with a big smile on her face. Hilda had one of her hands hidden behind her back removed her hand and held out a single red rose for her sister to take. Zelda looked at her in confusion but took the rose.

Hilda placed an arm around Zelda and guided her to the front door. She opened the door and escorted her sister down the steps where Dr. Cee was standing there with another rose in his hand.

Zelda noticed the path that led into the forest was covered in rose petals and there were floating lanterns along the sides of the path. 

Dr. Cee handed Zelda the rose and gave her his arm to take. Zelda looked at her sister who gave her an encouraging nod. Zelda took her brother-in-law’s arm and allowed him to walk her down the path. 

At the entrance to the forest, Zelda saw Ambrose standing there, holding a rose. When she and Dr. Cee got to Ambrose, Zelda let go of his arm. Dr. Cee smiled at her before he headed back down the path toward the house. 

“Ambrose?”

“Come on, Auntie.”

Ambrose smiled at his aunt and handed her the rose. Zelda added it to the other two that she was holding. She took her nephew’s arm and he guided her into the forest. All around Zelda noticed floating lanterns among the trees and along their path. It remained Zelda of something out of a fairy tale. 

Halfway through the forest, Zelda saw her daughter standing there also holding a rose. Once they reached Cora, Ambrose kissed his aunt on the cheek before turning to head in the direction he came from. 

Cora beamed at her mother and handed her the rose. Zelda took it and narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

“Okay Cora, what is going on?”

Cora’s smiled widened and she took her mother’s hand and gave it a slight tug.

“You’ll see. Come on.”

Zelda allowed her daughter to guide her through the rest of the forest. When they arrived at the lake Zelda saw Marie standing by the shore with Vinegar Tom sitting by her feet. 

Cora let go of her mother’s hand and hugged her before turning to head back in the opposite direction. 

Zelda remained where she was for a moment and looked around. Floating lanterns surrounded the lake. Rose petals covered the shore. Zelda noticed there was a big heart drawn in the sand and the middle was “Z&M” written. 

Zelda looked at Marie who was standing there with her hand held out and a big smile on her face. Zelda’s heart rate started to pick up as she walked the rest of the way and when she took Marie’s hand.

Marie caressed Zelda’s cheek before taking her other hand.

“Marie, what’s this all about?”

“It’s about you and the question that I am about to ask you.”

Zelda’s eyes grew wide which caused a slight chuckle from Marie. Marie lifted both of Zelda’s hands and placed a kiss on the back of each one. She then placed their joined hands down in front of them. Marie stared lovingly into Zelda’s eyes. 

“Zelda Phiona Spellman, you are my dream come true. You are what makes my heart complete. I have never loved anyone the way that I have loved you nor have I ever been loved by the way that you love me. You are my heart and my soul. I hope that you will do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me and become my wife. Will you marry me?”

Zelda couldn’t control the tears that have formed in her eyes or the tremble of her chin. She never thought this was possible for her. To find someone like Marie, to be loved by someone like her. To have found her soulmate. Zelda took a moment to collect herself before responding to Marie.

Zelda nodded blinking back tears.

“Yes... yes, I will marry you, Marie. Nothing would make me happier than spending my life with you.”

Marie smiled and leaned forward and kissed Zelda. Zelda deepened the kiss by releasing her hands and wrapping them around Marie’s neck so she could pull her in closer. Marie wrapped her arms around Zelda as she asked for permission with her tongue for entrance. Zelda happily granted her access and the two of them remained kissing until they were no longer able to breathe. They broke the kiss and stood there for a moment with their foreheads touching. 

Marie removed her forehead from Zelda’s and removed one of her arms to signal for Vinegar Tom. He came up and placed his front paws on the side of her leg. Marie reached down and untied something from his collar. Once Marie removed what was attached Vinegar Tom jumped down.

“Thank you, Vinegar Tom.”

Vinegar Tom barked in response and with his tail wagging, he headed home. 

Marie revealed to Zelda what she had retrieved from Vinegar Tom’s collar. It was a beautiful ring. In the middle was a 2.02-carat emerald surrounded by small diamonds. The band was spilt, small diamonds in two rows ran alongside the band. 

Zelda looked up at Marie with her mouth slightly opened. Marie smiled at her and took hold of her left hand so she could place the ring on her finger. Zelda looked down at her hand and stared in awe at the ring. She looked back up at Marie and leaned forward to place a kiss on Marie’s lips. When she pulled back she looked into her eyes.

“Marie, it’s breathtaking. It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Only the best for you, Ma Chérie.”

Zelda and Marie shared one final kiss before they walked hand in hand back towards their home. They knew their family was waiting to celebrate the good news. As they were walking back Zelda knew that this was one night she would never forget.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Are Cordially Invited To The Wedding of Zerelda Phiona Spellman and Michele Marie LaFleur. The Twenty- First Of May At Sunset. In The Greendale Forest. Dinner and Dancing To Follow. Black Tie Only.

It was a beautiful day in May when Zelda and Marie’s wedding day arrived. Zelda was getting ready in Cora’s room because she and Marie had agreed to not see each other before the ceremony. She isn’t one to follow such traditions but Marie is. So of course Zelda respected that.

Cora was in the forest putting the finishing touches on the decorations for the ceremony. Cora had managed to make the vision that Zelda and Marie had in mind come to life plus a couple of other surprises that she knows that they will love. When Zelda and Marie had asked her to be the one to decorate for their wedding she felt nervous as well as honored. She took pride in what she was doing and Cora realized how important this was.

After Cora was assured that everything was in place she went back to the house to check up on her mother. When Cora entered her room she found her mother sitting at her vanity in her robe pinning her curls to the left side. Zelda smiled at her daughter through the reflection of the mirror. She placed one final pin in her hair before turning around to look at her daughter and looked at how beautiful Cora looked.

Cora was wearing an A-lined, V-neck chiffon dress with cascading ruffles that reached just above her knees. The color of the dress was celadon and she paired it with gold high heels. Her hair was woven through a headband that was made of small golden leaves chained together. Cora’s makeup was simple with a tiny pop of color on her lips.

“Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful!”

Cora gave a little twirl before beaming at her mother.

“Thank you, Momma!”

“You’re welcome. Is everything set for the ceremony?”

Cora pulled down Zelda’s wedding dress that had been hanging on the back of the door of the closet.

“Yes, I am sure that you and Marie will love it. I did everything you both asked with a couple of extra things you will both love.”

Zelda smiled at her daughter and stood up to take the dress from her. She carefully placed the dress on top of the bed. She walked back to Cora and took both of her hands into her own.

“Before I get dressed there is something that I think we should talk about.”

“What is it?”

Cora sensed some hesitation coming from her mother so she gave her hands a gentle squeeze in encouragement.

“Is getting married something that you hope for one day?”

Cora smiled at her mother.

“Yes. I hope to one day.”

“That’s wonderful! You will make a beautiful bride!…What’s your type?”

“What do you mean?”

“Who do you invasion seeing when you walk down the aisle? A man? A woman? Either way, I will be there and I will support you and love you.”

Cora looked down for a moment, she wasn’t prepared for this conversation because she wasn’t sure which gender she wanted to be with. She started by deflecting the conversation off of her.

“Are you telling me this because of Marie? Because her parents have never been supportive of the gender she loves? I already know that you will love and support me no matter who I choose to love. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Zelda noticed her daughter’s deflection and the crease between her eyebrows appeared.

“Yes and no. I feel terrible Marie’s parents are that way and it hurts me to know how much it affects Marie. I will continue to be there to help her get through it. But right now this is about you. We have never talked about this before and you have made no indication of what you like or wanted.”

Cora started to tense up and she kept her eyes cast down at the floor. Zelda placed her fingers under her daughter’s chin and looked into her eyes.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable and if you’re not ready to tell me then that’s okay. But please know that I am here for you when you’re ready.”

Cora took a deep breath and she let it out before responding.

“It’s not that... it’s just... I honestly don’t know. I have never been in love with anyone before. I have no experience if you know what I mean. I have only dated one guy for less than a year. I think I want to end up with a man but at the same time, I believe I am also open to a woman. I’m not sure if that makes sense.”

Zelda placed her hand on her daughter’s cheek.

“It makes perfect sense. You will figure things out and you will listen to your heart. Things will work out. I will be here to help you every step of the way.”

Cora could feel her tears starting to gather in her eyes but Zelda reached up and quickly wiped them away. Cora placed her arms around her mother and they held onto one another for a moment before letting go.

Cora helped Zelda into her wedding dress and button up the back. After the dress was on Zelda sat at Cora’s vanity and Cora placed the hat with the short vale on her mother’s head. Zelda handed her pins so it could be held in place. Once the hat was secure Zelda stood up. Cora looked at her mother in amazement. Her mother looked breathtaking.

“Wow momma, you look exquisite! Marie won’t be able to take her eyes off of you.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Zelda wore a long emerald dress of Crepe fabric, with light, elegant and sophisticated fabric all over the body, lightly marking her waist, hiding the whole breast. What draws the attention in Zelda's dress was the back that was the showing by an oval format opening that the dress had, covering only the neck with pearl buttons and the lower back of the back. Zelda's back was the show and her beauty was lovely. The skirt of the dress had a short train, when Zelda walked, the train seemed to slide gently across the floor, following her as if they were so light. The long sleeves of the dress covered her arms until there was a small silt that came up until her forearm and stretched to the floor and with any movement, the crack in the tissue revealed the pale and white skin of Zelda's arms. She glowed and radiated sophistication!

Zelda wore an emerald bridal hat on the right side of her head that covered half of her forehead and part of her head, staying attached to her hair. The hat was made with the same fabric as the dress, on the front, on the forehead, there was a dark emerald lace delicately detailed. The same lace adorned the left side of the hat. A small emerald tulle veil that covered Zelda's face was attached to the hat.

The afternoon fell and ended with a bright light, mixing the colors of the red, orange, and pink tones of the sunset in the sky. There was a light breeze that made Zelda take a deep breath and fill her lungs with the purest air. As they entered the forest, Zelda and Cora walked slowly, seeing the lights in front of the place where the ceremony would be held. Zelda was looking forward to it while Cora couldn't hide such happiness. Upon arriving at the place, Zelda was amazed by the beauty of every detail of the decoration. The path that led to the altar was made up of lanterns shyly illuminating the ground. There were rose petals on the ground, which would guide Zelda to her beloved. The altar was decorated with an arch composed of arrangements of the most beautiful and fragrant roses and surrounded by leaves, sparkling lights illuminated the arch. There were lights on the trees and an orb of floating lights that made the atmosphere of the ceremony more intimate and cozy. Around the path had white and delicate flowers everywhere. Every detail was carefully thought out by Cora to bring to the ceremony all the love that Zelda and Marie overflowed for each other.

Cora watched her mother as she took a look at everything and was pleased to see the joy written on her face. Zelda looked at her daughter and smiled.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s better than I could have imagined. It’s beautiful! Thank you for doing all this.”

“It was my pleasure. The look on your face made it all worth it.”

Zelda hugged her daughter before they continued walking down the path. Under the archway, Hilda was waiting with a big smile on her face. She was the one who was going to perform the ceremony and marry Zelda and Marie. Dr. Cee was standing to the side of the archway.

Ambrose approached Zelda and Cora with a camera and snapped a few pictures. Mother and daughter pose for a couple of pictures. After a few moments, Zelda noticed that someone very important was missing.

“Where’s Marie?”

“I am right here, Ma Chérie.”

When Zelda turned around she saw Marie standing there. Cora quickly made her way to stand near the archway while Ambrose got as many pictures of the couple as he could.

Zelda and Marie soon forgot that anyone else was around them because they were solely focused on the other. They were both blown away by each other’s beauty and for their feelings towards one another. Marie walked the rest of the way towards Zelda. As Marie was walking Zelda took a moment to fully appreciate her beauty.

Marie wore a long emerald dress, with a thin waist, adjusting from the waist to the knee, where the dress opened like a tail, perfect mermaid dress that highlights the beautiful curves of her body. The upper is a cape style that gently descends on your back. And in front two lines ran across her chest and met her belly. A deep, beautiful, and charming neckline. There are embroidered lines with lace throughout the dress, and there are also emerald ribbons that enhance Marie's beauty. Marie wore her hair in braids which she pulled up into a bun that was placed on top of her head.

“You look beautiful, my love.”

“Not as beautiful as you, Ma Chérie.”

Zelda smiled and reached out her hand for Marie to take. They walked hand in hand up the path towards the archway. Once they were under the archway they both smiled at Hilda who already had tears in her eyes. Hilda wiped at her tears before she began the ceremony.

“Tonight we honor the love between Zerelda Phiona Spellman and Michele Marie LeFleur. A beautiful and balanced love that has withheld against the obstacles that life threw their way. Zelda and Marie have a kind of love where their souls are bound to each other. I have been lucky enough to have witnessed the beginning of their love and every day since. I have never seen two people who were more suited for one another. You bring out the best in each other. I mean before you came along Marie, my sister was a pain in the...”

“Hildegarde!”

“Sorry, getting off-topic. As I was saying the love between Zelda and Marie is strong and through time it will get stronger. We are here to celebrate that love and to focus on the present and the future. You have both prepared your vows to recite to one another. Zelda, please begin.”

Zelda and Marie turned to face one another. Zelda took Marie’s other hand in her own before looking deeply into her eyes.

“Michele Marie LeFleur, I never thought I could be loved in the way that you love me. I never felt as though I was deserving of that love. But now being in love with you and being loved by you I believe anything is possible. I believe that I am not only worthy of your love but I am also worthy of all the wonderful things in my life. You took the broken parts of my heart and the broken parts of me and you put them all back together.”

Zelda paused for a moment after she heard a whimper coming from Hilda.

“Marie, you encourage me to be my best and you are constantly bringing out the best in me. You accept me for who I am and you love every part of me. You have the biggest heart and the sweetest soul. You light up the world with your smile and with your beauty. You are strong and you help to make me stronger. No one ever doubts the love that you give them because you have this wonderful ability to let them know that you do. Whether it be with words or with actions.”

Zelda softly wiped away some of the tears off of Marie’s cheeks.

“Marie, I love you in a way that I have never loved anyone else before. I love you with my heart, mind, body, and soul. You allow me to love you in this way and it is truly one of the greatest honors in my life. You have given me your heart, your mind, your body, and your soul and I will treasure them all until my very last breath. You are my beginning and you are my end. I love you Marie and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Every single person was crying by the time that Zelda had finished reciting her vows to Marie. Zelda carefully placed the ring on Marie’s finger. It was a white good band that had a row of amethyst stones to match the amethyst ring that Zelda had given her. Marie took a moment before she recited her vows to Zelda. Zelda wiped some more tears off of Marie’s cheeks before Marie spoke.

“Zerelda Phiona Spellman, I have loved before but I have never been in love before you. You are my first love and you will be my last. You have given me things that I never thought I could have. You have given me a love that I feel in every part of me. You love me fiercely and unapologetic. Ma Chérie, you have given me the life and the family that I have always dreamt of. I was always told that none of what you have given me would be possible but like everything else you make the impossible possible.”

Marie reached up and placed a hand on Zelda’s cheek.

“Zelda, you have told me many times all the wonderful things that you feel I have done for you. Now, I want to tell you all the wonderful things I feel you have done for me. You have allowed me to love you unconditionally and you have willing given me every part of you. No one has ever given me that honor before. You say I encourage you to be better but I want you to know that you encourage me to be myself. For so long I had to hide who I loved and by doing so I was hiding myself. Before meeting you, I felt so alone and I believed I always would be alone for the rest of my life. Life gave me the greatest gift when it gave me you.”

Zelda took the hand that was on her cheek and kissed Marie’s palm.

“I lost you once but I promise you that I will never lose you again. You are a part of me and you always will be. The love that you give me is what moves me, what makes me whole, and what makes me happy. How wonderful it is that I have the honor of making you happy. You make me happy every day. When you open your eyes in the morning and you look at me with nothing but love, I know it’s going to be a good day. Ma Chérie, when you touch me and hold me I know that I am safe and loved. You kiss me and want me as no one else has. You are my one and only love. And that’s what I call magic. The magic of sharing a life with you.”

Both women had tears flowing down their cheeks as they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes. The moment was interrupted by the sound of Hilda blowing her nose on a hanky. Zelda and Marie shared a smile before turning to face Hilda.

“That was so beautiful! The words you said to one another... just beautiful. It was an honor to have been able to witness it and to have witnessed your love. It is with great honor to announce you as officially married by the power invested in me. Congratulations Zelda and Marie, you may now kiss.”

Zelda and Marie turned to face one another. Zelda placed her hand on the back of Marie’s neck and pulled her closer. Once their lips met Marie placed her hands on Zelda’s hips to pull her even closer. They poured as much love as they could into the kiss. This may have been the final seal of their official union but it was the beginning of the life that they will share. After they broke apart they rested their foreheads against one another and listened as their family cheered in the background. Marie placed a white good band that had a row of emeralds on it onto Zelda’s finger.

Zelda and Marie reluctantly let go of one another so they could hug each member of their family. After everyone exchanged a hug, with a wave of Cora’s hand the scenery around them transformed and the guests were summoned.

It was already night, the darkness of the forest was broken by the lighting of the place. The trees received many small lights suspended from their branches, going from top to bottom, they looked like the night sky of a beautiful starry night, for this not even Van Gogh expected. The small lights twinkled, radiating beauty and making the environment more beautiful. Candle lamps were suspended from the lower branches of the trees, illuminating the tables of the guests. A spotlight reflector of yellow light was placed higher above the branches, in a tall tree and close to the arch of flowers, its light was so strong that it looked like moonlight. That night, the sky could be touched. The shadows of the tree branches were reflected on each table. The tables were decorated with white tablecloths. Right in the center of each table, there was an exuberant raised floral arrangement on a pedestal made up of white lilies, white roses, and green leaves. The chairs were covered with white fabric. The cutlery was made of gold, the dishes were made of white porcelain and there was coupe glass for drinks. The banquet table was next to the guests' tables. It was large, decorated with a beautiful golden tablecloth. Throughout it was the most delicious food. The banquet table was also decorated with a beautiful floral arrangement elevated on a pedestal with lilies, roses, and green leaves. The atmosphere of the place was sophisticated, elegant, and intimate. Love was there.

The guest that were in attendance was members of the coven, the Wayward witches, Michael and some members of Marie’s family. Marie was unaware that any of her family would come, she was surprised when she saw her aunt and her brother.

Marie approached her family with mild trepidation.

“Bonjour, Tati Inés and fré mwen Henri.”

Inés beamed at her niece and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. She then embraced her in a warm hug. After a moment Marie returned the embrace. After they let go Marie’s brother greeted her in the same way. Marie couldn’t seem to get over her shock of seeing them both here. She could never imagine any of her family attending her wedding.

Marie saw Cora walking by and called out to her before she could get too far.

“Cora, can you please come here?”

Cora smiled and walked over to Marie and took the hand that Marie held out.

“Ma beauté, this is my aunt Inés and my brother Henri.”

Cora smiled and was about to hold out her hand but Inès took hold of Cora’s shoulders and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks before pulling her in for a hug. Cora placed her arms around the woman and when she let go she looked at Marie’s brother. Henri sensed Cora’s trepidation so he settled on a smile and shook her hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you both and it’s wonderful to have you here.”

Cora smiled at them.

Inés smiled at Cora and placed her hand on her cheek.

“You truly are a beauté and you have your mother’s beautiful smile.”

“Thank you.”

“You have met Zelda?”

Inés and Cora shared a knowing look before the older woman removed her hand from Cora’s cheek and looked at her niece.

“Oui, I received a visit from her last month. I will never forget the first moment that I saw her with her fiery hair and pale skin trailing through the sand in those heels of hers. Her personality is as fiery as her hair. She certainly gave your mother a run for her money and she managed to leave your father speechless.”

Marie looked over to where Zelda was standing greeting a member of the coven. She met Marie’s eye for a moment and smiled before turning her attention back to the person that was standing in front of her. Inés who had been observing the exchange smiled before she continued talking.

“Zelda went all over Haiti tracking down members of our family. She would talk to anyone who would listen and to those who wouldn’t. She spoke very highly of you, she spoke from the heart. Zelda told us that she loved you and you were both in love. She said times have changed and it was time that we all accepted you for who you are and who you chose to love. Your parents turned her away the first few times but Zelda was relentless and eventually, she got your parents to listen. It wasn’t pretty and you could hear shouting from across the island but she said her peace and they said theirs. Zelda came with a purpose, she may have not gotten your parents here this evening but she did manage to sway them in the right direction. In all my life I have never known your mother to change her mind about anything. My sister is as stubborn as they come but she met her match in Zelda Spellman. For the first time since you revealed to all of us that you love women, I finally believe in time your mother will come around and give you the love and support that she should have given you from the beginning. And once she comes around, your father will follow.”

Cora rubbed Marie’s back as the woman let the tears fall from her eyes. Inés approached her niece and placed a hand on either side of her face.

“Michele, I am sorry for not showing you the love and support that I should have shown you all these years. I have allowed the old ways and the love of my sister to overpower my support and understanding of you. I let you down but I hope you allow me to once again be a part of your life.”

Marie was too overcome to speak so she simply nodded. Inés wiped some of the tears from Marie’s face before pulling her in for a hug. Henri placed his sister’s hand on top of his sister’s that was around their aunt’s back and looked into her eyes.

“I am sorry ma sœur.”

Marie smiled through her tears and reached out and took her brother’s hand and squeezed it.  
Zelda came up from behind Cora and placed her arm around her daughter and looked at the touching moment in front of her. Inés smiled at her before releasing Marie to turn her around so she could see Zelda standing there.

Once Marie’s eyes met Zelda’s her chin became to tremble. Zelda dropped her arm from around Cora and went over to Marie and wrapped her into her arms. Marie pulled Zelda in closer and buried her face into the side of Zelda’s neck while she cried. Zelda ran her hands up and down Marie’s back. Marie had never felt more loved or protected than in this very moment.

Inés took her nephew’s arm and Cora’s hand and led them back to the party so Zelda and Marie could have their moment.

Zelda held Marie for as long as she needed. When Marie lifted her head to look at Zelda, she smiled at Marie before lifting her hand to wipe her tears away and to fix her makeup. Marie took Zelda’s hand and kissed the back of it before looking her in the eyes.

“Zelda, I couldn’t possibly find the words to describe all that I am feeling. What you did for me and having my aunt and brother here... knowing that you have gotten through to my parents. Thank you. Ma Chérie, the way that you love me and all you have given me... I love you so much, Zelda Spellman.”

“I just want to make you as happy as you have made me. To feel just as loved. I love you too, Marie.”

Zelda smiled and pulled Marie in for a kiss. When the kiss was over they lingered for a moment more before they greeted the rest of their guests.

After everyone was finished with their meals Cora stood up and walked over to stand in the middle of all the tables on the dance floor. Once she had everyone’s attention she smiled at the happy couple before she began her speech.

“I have never witnessed a love before that was as pure and beautiful as the one my two mothers share. To see what their love represented and the impact that their love has made. Their love has overcome so much. When I was first reunited with my mother I knew that a piece of her was missing and I soon learned that piece was Marie. They are two halves of a whole. Their love goes beyond and deep within their souls. They are soulmates. I have bare witnessed to the many ways that they have shown their love for one another. From a simple touch of a hand to a caress of a cheek, to a shared look and a shared kiss. To all the times they have held one another and dried each other’s tears. To all the joy that have shared and have brought to one another. When they have protected the other or protected those they love. To all the loving and encouraging words they have given. They love each other fiercely and completely. I am lucky enough to be loved by them and to love them. I love you momma and Marie, and I wish you a lifelong love that will remain strong.”

Cora summoned a glass and then held it up towards the couple. Everyone else held their glasses and did the same.

“To Zelda and Marie and their eternal love.”

“To Zelda and Marie!”

Everyone took a sip of their drinks. Cora walked over to Zelda and Marie who both held their arms out towards her. The three of them shared a hug. Zelda and Marie placed a kiss on Cora’s head.

“That was beautiful, sweetheart. Thank you.”

“Yes, it was truly moving. Thank you, ma beauté.”

“It was my pleasure. I love you both so much.”

Zelda ran her hand over the side of her daughter’s face.

“And we love you.”

The music started to play signaling that it was time for the happy couple to share their first dance. The couple moved to the dance floor. Zelda placed her arms around Marie’s neck and Marie placed her arms around Zelda’s waist. They moved closer and closer as the song went on. Zelda buried her face into Marie’s neck and closed her eyes. She let Marie lead her around the dance floor.

Cora watched as Marie led her mother around the dance floor and the content look on her face. There was nothing but love and happiness there.

Cora noticed a pouting Ambrose in the corner taking some photos of Zelda and Marie dancing. She walked over to her cousin to see what caused him to look so miserable.

“Ambrose, what’s the matter?”

Ambrose put the camera down and looked at Cora as if she didn’t know. Cora raised her eyebrows in question.

“I have been taking pictures per your request. I haven’t had the opportunity to talk to anyone or to eat anything.”

“Ambrose, you can talk to people and eat. If you want a break, I am sure if you ask Melvin or any other member of the coven they will take over for a while.”

Ambrose looked heisted.

“Yes, but you asked me to do it. And you gave me a lecture before the ceremony about how I was to capture every moment.”

A smile flashed across Cora’s face before she narrowed her eyes at Ambrose.

“What’s wrong Ambrose, do you feel bullied? Did twenty-seven-year-old me, bully one hundred and thirty-six-year-old you?”

A chill ran down Ambrose’s spine at the familiarity of the moment. He picked up the camera and took a few more shots before addressing Cora.

“I’ll manage.”

Cora smiled.

“Good. I’ll send over Melvin to take over so you can socialize and eat something.”

Cora was heading back to her seat when a man who appeared to be a few years older than her stopped her. She didn’t recognize him.

“Hello, may I help you?”

The man smiled and took Cora’s hand a placed a kiss on the back of it. Cora felt a mix between disgust and flattery. She took her hand back and looked into his piercing blue eyes. His hair was dark brown and he seems well-groomed with a bit of an edge.

“I apologize but I couldn’t help myself. You see all night I have been waiting for the opportunity to formally meet you, Cora Spellman.”

“And who might you be?”

“My name is Andrew Kane. I recently joined the coven. In my travels, I kept hearing about a town called Greendale and all the compelling events that took place here. I had to come to see it for myself. What I wasn’t expecting however was to come across someone as beautiful as you.”

Cora studied Andrew for a moment. She wasn’t about to fall for his sleazy act. Cora plastered a smile on her face.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Andrew and I do hope you enjoy your time here in Greendale. But if you will excuse me I must get back.”

Cora was about to walk away when Andrew reached out and grabbed her hand. Cora turn around and was about to pull her hand away. But a strange sensation came over her so she remained where she was. Cora felt a smile form on her face.

Andrew smiled and pulled Cora a bit closer. Before he had a chance to say something they could hear someone calling for Cora in the distance. Andrew let go of Cora’s hand and watched her walk back to her seat.

Zelda who witnessed the exchange approached her daughter and sat down next to her.

“Sweetheart, who is that man?”

Cora who hadn’t taken her eyes off of Andrew since she sat down, glanced over and looked at her mother.

“His name is Andrew, he recently moved here and he has joined the coven.”

Cora turned her attention back to Andrew who was watching her from across the dance floor. Zelda looked at Andrew and there was something familiar about him that she couldn’t put her finger on. She looked back at her daughter. Something didn’t feel right to Zelda. Before she could investigate further Marie came up to her and pulled her up.

“Come on Ma Chérie, it’s time to cut the cake.”

Zelda smiled at her wife’s excitement. Marie had been bursting with excitement and happiness all night. It filled her heart with joy to see Marie like this. Zelda gave Marie a quick kiss on the lips before glancing down at Cora.

“Cora, come on sweetheart we are going to go cut the cake.”

Cora looked up as though she had forgotten where she was. Cora shook her head to clear it then smiled at her mother and stood up and lead the way to where the cake was.

On the way over to the cake, Marie sensed something was bothering her wife. She leaned in and whispered in Zelda’s ear.

“Zelda is something amiss?”

“Did you see that man talking to Cora?”

“Oui. I saw quite the connection there.”

Zelda stopped for a moment and looked at Marie.

“Really?”

“Yes, now please stop worrying. It’s just harmless flirtation and Cora could use a spark in her life. I am sure all is well. Now come on, our cake is waiting.”

Zelda felt a little more at ease and allowed Marie to tug her hand to lead her to the table where the cake was.

Everyone gathered around and watched as the happy couple cut the first slice of cake. They carefully fed each other a piece of the cake. Marie playfully dabbed some frosting on the side of Zelda’s face which she quickly kissed off. There were laughter and cheers all around.

After everyone had some cake, the dance floor started to fill up. Michael asked his daughter for a dance. Cora happily agreed. As Cora was dancing she saw Ambrose taking pictures of all the guests and she laughed to herself.

For the rest of the night, the dance floor remained full with Zelda and Marie and their guests dancing the night away. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Cora noticed that Andrew remained in the shadows observing her and everyone else.

When witching hour hit, it was time for Zelda and Marie to leave for their honeymoon. They went around to give their farewells and appreciation to each guest and family member. Zelda was saying her farewell to Michael when Prudence interrupted. Zelda gave Michael a quick hug before she apologized and went to approach Prudence.

“Prudence, what is it? I have already said my farewell to you.”

Prudence seemed anxious.

“It’s not that. It’s about Andrew.”

“What about him? Do you...”

Zelda was interrupted by someone placing their hand on the small of her back. When she turned around to see who it was she was greeted by Marie’s beautiful brown eyes. Zelda smiled and placed her arm around Marie before turning back to Prudence. When Zelda looked at Prudence she noticed the young woman was a lot calmer and she had a big smile on her face.

“I’m sorry Prudence, please make this quick. As you were saying about Andrew?”

“Oh, nothing, just that he is a wonderful new addition to the coven and I am sure he will bring great things to us all.”

Prudence stood there and kept smiling. In all the years she had known Prudence she had never seen the young woman smile as much. Before Zelda could ask any more questions. Marie pulled her away.

“Come Ma Chérie, we must go now.”

Zelda took one final look at everyone before she nodded and took Marie’s hand. The last person Zelda saw before they teleported was her daughter who had a big smile on her face. This was a magical night that none of them would soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone liked this chapter and I did Zaire justice. Thank you for reading!


End file.
